Amor que Cura Uma Fanfic by Fad's
by Fadinha Ruiva
Summary: Depois de tantos anos longe de Londres, dos amigos e de Hogwarts o destino parece reservar não apenas uma, mas várias surpresas para Hermione. Entre elas uma proposta que poderá mudar a vida da jovem bruxa.
1. 1 Sonho e Nostalgia

SONHO E NOSTALGIA

Mãos firmes seguravam a cintura de Hermione, enquanto lábios macios e quentes acariciavam o osso de sua clavícula. Ela se arrepiou dando um suspiro. Um riso abafado pela pele de seu pescoço fez-se ouvir. Ela percebeu que gostou daquele som e quis ouví-lo novamente. Fez menção de se virar de frente para o dono daquelas mãos, mas foi impedida pelo próprio.  
Sem dizer palavra, ele segurou Hermione firme na posição em que estava e desceu muito devagar uma das mãos para a sua coxa, fazendo com isso uma pressão de seus corpos. Na volta ele parou a mão na sua virilha e acariciou a curva até tocar a parte interna da sua coxa. O estremecimento foi maior ainda e ela soltou com força o ar dos pulmões. Depositando pequenos e leves beijos no pescoço e lóbulo de Hermione, ele repetiu o movimento mais algumas vezes e isso provocou um formigamento em sua intimidade.  
Os beijos num dos lugares mais erógenos de Hermione e as carícias tão perto de sua intimidade a estavam deixando zonza. Instintivamente ela começou a pulsar toda vez que a mão se aproximava demais daquela região sensível. Ele não a tocava naquele lugar, mas deslizava com desenvoltura a mão bem próxima de lá e isso a estava deixando realmente excitada.  
Ela levantou os braços e tocou os cabelos de seu torturador. Eles eram lisos e muito macios. Esse movimento fez com que instintivamente ele levasse a mão livre ao seio de Herminone. Outro movimento bem calculado, sem pressa e na medida certa. O mamilo, já rijo, respondeu imediatamente ficando ainda mais firme por baixo da roupa. Hermione sentiu as pernas fraquejarem com a junção de todas aquelas carícias e cedeu um pouco os joelhos. Foi segura firmemente por ele, que soltou outra risada daquela, como se ficasse encantado com uma travessura de criança. Ela percebeu que a risada rouca vinha agora com a respiração mais forte dele.  
Ele estava mesmo determinado a deixar ela com as pernas bambas, pois tratou de passar a língua quente e úmida na extensão da orelha de Hermione, que se encolheu com o arrepio sentido. Sem esperar mais, ele enfiou a mão por dentro da calça de tecido leve que ela usava. Ela lhe abriu as pernas antes mesmo que pudesse perceber o que fazia. Por cima da calcinha, ele a acariciou finalmente. A mão quente e grande a tocava como se ali houvesse algo muito precioso, que exigia ser tocado quase com reverência. Os movimentos eram tão lentos e calculados, que Hermione teve que usar boa parte de seu auto-controle para não mexer os quadris, ansiosos por mais.  
Ela precisava urgentemente relaxar para poder desfrutar totalmente daquilo, mas ao mesmo tempo, sentiu que a posição poderia lhe trazer um benefício novo, algo diferente a ser experimentado. Recolocou seu corpo de forma mais confortável para suas costas e ao fazer isso, sentiu o membro de seu algoz firme e rígido pressionar a área acima de suas nádegas. Ele a prendeu ali, sem que pudesse haver um milímetro separando os corpos. Para tanto, ele obrigatoriamente pressionou com mais força a púbis de Hermione e ela gemeu alto, não podendo se controlar. Ao invés da risada, veio um suspiro pesado e quente em sua orelha. Parecia que ele gostava do que provocava nela e isso a deixou mais empolgada. Hermione decidiu que iria aproveitar essa pequena brecha na fortaleza misteriosa que era aquele ser atrás de si e tentar arrancar dele mais alguns suspiros e risadas, para seu próprio deleite.  
Ela segurou firme na mão que estava relutantemente estacionada em seu púbis e com dedos trêmulos pressionou ainda mais a região. Ele entendeu imediatamente e correspondeu àquele apelo mudo. Devagar, recolocou sua mão por dentro da calcinha. Hermione segurou a respiração, puxando mais ar para os pulmões em pequenos arfos, conforme sua intimidade ardia ao toque. O coração agora ribombando no peito, fazia seus ouvidos latejarem.  
Ao sentir o calor daqueles dedos hábeis em si, ela gemeu choramingando e encolhendo o quadril para trás, segurou apertado os cabelos sedosos que ainda estavam entre seus dedos. Ele beijou mais possessivamente seu pescoço, começando a tocar levemente sua abertura, iniciando uma penetração do dedo médio, mas logo saia e tornava a tocar em toda a extensão de sua flor.  
Esse vai e vem lento e torturante estava deixando-a muito molhada e suas pernas agora tremiam levemente. Outra investida porta adentro, um pouco mais profundamente. Ele sentiu a abertura pressionar a ponta de seu dedo, como querendo segurá-lo ali. Gostou daquilo, uma vez que começou a brincar de fingir que ia entrar e saia de novo.  
-Não... por favor... – ofegou Hermione. – Por favor... entra...entra...  
Ele finalmente cedeu ao lamento e, muito devagar para variar, percorreu toda a extensão de seu dedo na profundidade de Hermione. Ela estava encharcada e quente, sugando-o com urgência. Ele sentiu o cheiro da excitação de Hermione e um pulsar de seu membro contra as costas dela.  
Parece que Hermione percebeu esse detalhe, enfiou a mão entre os corpos e segurou o volume que a cutucava. Novamente, ele ofegou e ela gostou de conseguir provocar algo nele, já que ele estava provocando festa e fogos dentro dela. Ela se concentrou no fecho da calça e se livrou dele rapidamente, conseguindo, sabe-se como naquela posição, tocar a pele quente e macia. Estava úmido e latejava em seus dedos.  
Seu algoz a apertou mais junto a si e juntos começaram movimentos com as mãos. Ele dentro dela, bem devagar. Ela em volta dele, acompanhando o ritmo.  
A voz rouca enfim chegou ao seu ouvido:  
-Isso é para você. Eu estou ao seu dispor, para servi-la como nunca ninguém o fez. Portanto, não frustre os meus planos.  
Não era uma pergunta e nem um pedido, era uma afirmação. Hermione entendeu e apenas segurou com força o conjunto de músculos que tinha na mão, tentando por tudo no mundo, controlar a vontade de movimentá-lo. Mas ela se comportou. A voz rouca ecoava em seu ouvido e ela não iria desobedecer. Resolveu fingir ser uma princesa muito bajulada e se entregou à mão que lhe tocava avidamente.  
Aos poucos, conforme os gemidos e suspiros pediam, os movimentos da mão se tornaram mais rápidos, mas não tanto quanto ela gostaria e seu corpo pedia. Tudo nela gritava por aquilo, implorava por mais, mais rápido, mais forte. Mas não seria tão fácil assim e ela percebeu isso em instantes. De repente, seu torturador tirou o dedo de sua entrada e ela sentiu-se abandonada por completo.  
- Ahn...  
-Shh... Não tenha pressa. – sussurrou rouco.  
Com essas palavras, ele chegou ao local perigoso demais. Tocando em pequenos círculos a semente de prazer de Hermione e depositando novamente a língua em seu pescoço subindo para o lóbulo, ele continuou a sessão de tortura.  
Hermione, agora, ofegava forte e rápido, gemia intensamente e quanto mais devagar ele ia, mais ela queria e mais gemia. Sua mão apertava o membro dele com possessividade, quase agressivamente.  
Após alguns momentos desse delírio, seu algoz fez o impensável até então. Colocando seu corpo um pouco abaixo e tirando a mão de Hermione de onde estava, evitando assim, quebrar seu próprio propósito de dar prazer somente a ela, ele chegou a mão livre para a abertura de Hermione.  
Assim, como um artesão, ele usou as duas mãos para acariciar lenta, mas calorosamente a princesa que lhe foi confiada. Ela merecia esses mimos e ele bem sabia disso. Dedicou-se com esmero e estava satisfeito com os progressos que vinha obtendo.  
Hermione gemia e se contorcia junto ao corpo dele. Agora ela não controlava mais os quadris e quase dançava em cima daqueles dedos. Ele respondeu por fim aos apelos da pele e calor da intimidade de Hermione e aumentou o ritmo dos movimentos. Alternando um movimento e outro, penetrava a cavidade dela e circulava o dedo no seu mais sensível ponto. Um movimento terminava onde o outro começava, como uma continuação um do outro.  
Hermione pensou que sinceramente, esse cara tinha jeito para a coisa. Como ele podia ter tanto controle de suas mãos, de forma a fazer isso sem quebrar o ritmo e a intensidade? Eram deliciosamente macias e firmes. Ela estava a ponto de não poder se segurar mais, queria desesperadamente o ápice, todos os seus sentidos pediam, e seu corpo implorava por aquele momento.  
Apertando um pouco mais os cabelos em seus dedos, Hermione ofegava e gemia e podia sentir a respiração quente e urgente dele em sua orelha e concluiu que ele também estava gostando bastante daquilo. Instintivamente, Hermione quis retribuir todo o prazer que estava sentindo há longos minutos e não se poupou de gemer e ansiar por mais.  
Ele riu baixo de novo, mostrando a ela que estava certa. Ele estava curtindo também.  
Mas, como uma lufada de vento, a consciência de Hermione foi afogada por choques que tomaram conta dela. Ela já não pensava mais em mostrar o quanto seu torturador estava sendo hábil em sua função. A única parte consciente dela só conseguia acompanhar os movimentos das mãos dele. Ela já suava e lamuriava, virando a cabeça para o lado onde sua mão agarrava seus cabelos, sentindo seus rostos ficarem bem próximos.  
Seu algoz aumentou progressivamente os movimentos prevendo, pela mudança nela, que estava se aproximando do clímax. Ele manteve um ritmo estável e relativamente rápido. Hermione tremia e se contorcia nos braços dele. Seus gemidos foram ficando mais próximos um do outro, a respiração mais entrecortada, o coração pulando na garganta.  
- Agora... isso, agora... mexe...mexe...  
E, quando a cordinha invisível dentro de Hermione ia puxar para cima seu clitóris até ele vibrar durante alguns segundos e por fim, ceder exausto e pulsante, as mãos desapareceram. Os braços em torno dela viraram fumaça no ar. A mão dela que estava acima do ombro, segurando aqueles cabelos, percebeu algo estranho. Os cabelos estavam mais densos e concretos, com textura diferente.  
Ela abriu os olhos abruptamente, imóvel, mas ofegante, suada. O que viu foi um borrão branco no meio dos seus olhos, fora de foco. Levantou a cabeça, tentando respirar e olhou para os lados, reconhecendo a cortina que recebia as primeiras nesgas de luz do dia que nascia.  
-Ahh... um sonho! Eu não acredito. – respirou fundo e levou a mão à sua intimidade. Molhada. Pulsando. Quente. Inchada.  
"Droga! Isso bem que podia ter sido de verdade. E eu nem gozei!", pensou.  
- Humm... – gemeu, e tocou-se, aproveitando que seu coração ainda estava acelerado e seu corpo propício. Imaginando estar sendo tocada por seu maravilhoso algoz, ela tentou manter um ritmo anormal para a situação, queria por tudo aumentar e quase não pode se controlar. Conseguiu e percebeu que definitivamente devagar era melhor. Mas também descobriu que o pivô disso tudo, que esteve em seu sonho erótico naquela manhã, era bem mais habilidoso e competente. Ela fechou firmemente os olhos, tratou de se concentrar em seus dedos e imaginar o sussurro rouco em seu ouvido, a risada abafada. Rapidamente chegou ao ápice, ofegando, mas estranhamente frustrada.  
Ela então abriu os olhos e estava sozinha. O torturador tinha ido embora. Ela, na verdade, tinha se tocado sozinha, ofegado para ninguém ouvir, gemido para ninguém apreciar. Estava na sua cama, sozinha, suada e cansada. Tinha sido somente um sonho. Ela poderia ter dormido muito mais, para poder deixar que aquele sonho continuasse. Então, deitaria no ombro de seu doce algoz e ouviria a voz rouca dele em meio aos seus cabelos. E quem sabe, no dia seguinte, ele a levaria para passear de mãos dadas e, juntos, tomariam sorvete no parque.  
Mas não. A realidade era bem outra. Ela estava sozinha. Ela era sozinha.  
Levantou-se e foi tomar um banho. Colocou uma música do tenor Plácido Domingo para tocar e deitou-se na água quente da banheira. Pensou em sua trajetória desde que havia se formado em Hogwarts. Um filme passou em sua cabeça. Ela se lembrou do dia da sua formatura, como se sentiu nervosa e apreensiva. Finalmente tinha conseguido todos os seus NIEM's e estava pronta para rumar à França e ampliar seus conhecimentos em Feitiços. Todos os papéis estavam prontos, sua passagem comprada, seu apartamento alugado e mobiliado a esperava.  
Lá, naquele país estranho, ela teria a oportunidade de conhecer especialistas no assunto e teria a preciosa oportunidade de fazer estágio com um dos maiores mestres em Feitiços do mundo bruxo. Tudo isso acrescido com palestras, workshops, seminários e encontros que poderia participar, ouvir e aprender muito.  
Era seu grande sonho, estudar, formar-se em uma ótima instituição, realizar um bom estágio e ser uma profissional de sucesso e renome.  
Mas a que custo? Horas de sono perdidas, em meio a livros e papéis. Fins-de-semana sacrificados em nome dos estudos e dedicação quase que integral. Ela se dava ao luxo, de, ao menos uma vez por semana, assistir um filme, uma ópera ou qualquer outro programa que a vida cultural rica de Paris lhe proporcionava. Às vezes, dava-se ao prazer de sentar em um café e ler um livro extracurricular, para espairecer, vendo o sol se pôr atrás da torre Eiffel. Ela aproveitava sua criação trouxa para passear incógnita pela Paris trouxa. Sempre fazia isso, pois na vida social bruxa da França, era praticamente impossível se tomar uma cerveja amanteigada sem ser reconhecida como parte do "quarteto", ter que dar autógrafos e posar para fotos. Isso nem a incomodava tanto. Não tanto quanto o que acontecia invariavelmente. Ela era abordada por repórteres fazendo diversas perguntas, inclusive sobra a vida de Harry Potter. Por isso, decidiu se disfarçar de trouxa uma vez por semana e ir caminhando incógnita pelas ruas de Paris.  
O primeiro ano foi um sonho, algo que ela agradecia a cada manhã por poder vivenciar. Mas do segundo ano em diante, o peso e a carga de estudos e atividades a deixaram cansada, mal-humorada e ranzinza. Seus colegas de estudo perceberam e reclamaram com ela, certa vez. Ela se desculpou, mas não fez muita coisa para mudar o quadro.  
Com o tempo, os amigos se afastaram e ela ficou grata por isso. Preferia a solidão a ter que explicar algo que, para ela era tão inerente. Era natural a forma como se dedicava aos estudos e tinha grande dificuldade em fazer as pessoas entenderem isso. Era difícil jovens de vinte poucos anos aceitarem só um final de dia de descanso por semana. Eles todos aproveitavam largamente todos os finais de semana, enquanto ela achava absurdo perder tanto tempo, com tanto a pesquisar, preparar e estudar.  
Por fim, se viu sozinha. Tinha colegas, grupos de estudo, mas nada mais profundo. Longe de casa e de Hogwarts, Hermione havia mudado. A alegria espontânea e o brilho vivo nos olhos já não eram mais sua marca. Ficaram somente a perseverança e a devoção aos estudos, mas temperados por uma face séria, com um vinco entre as sobrancelhas e um mau-humor quase constante.  
Ela estranhava essa atitude. Não se sentia tão mal-humorada assim. Seu espírito estava sempre bem, apesar do cansaço. Mas quando tinha que lidar com os "bobões" do grupo de estudo do estágio e as francesinhas mimadas e fúteis, ela virava um dragão. Pelo menos o seu apelido "Dragão de Londres" tinha algum fundamento.  
Ela riu diante dessa lembrança. Olhou seus dedos ficarem enrugados embaixo d'água. Lembrou dos dedos de seu algoz. Era a terceira vez que sonhava com ele em situações diferentes. Mas nunca tinha sido tão longo e intenso. E nunca tinham acontecido todas aquelas coisas. Eram apenas rápidos flashes, mas ela sabia que era o mesmo homem. A voz era a mesma. Rouca, baixa, quase gutural. Nunca tinha visto o rosto dele, nem tinha idéia de como era possível sonhar com alguém que nunca se viu. Sentiu um arrepio lhe percorrer e se deu conta que perdeu a noção do tempo, a água estava fria agora.  
Saiu da banheira e se enrolou na toalha, ouvindo o barulho peculiar de sua coruja no pára-peito da janela da lavanderia de seu apartamento.  
"Cartas de Harry, Gina e Rony! Já não era sem tempo.", pensou. Ela sempre se correspondia com os amigos, mas fazia quase dois anos que não se viam. Ela ainda teria mais oito ou nove meses até concluir seus estudos e poder organizar tudo para voltar a Londres. Sentia muita saudade deles.  
Correu meio molhada ainda até a janela e retirou uma única carta presa à pata da coruja. Ela acariciou o topo da cabeça da ave e lhe deu um petisco, virando para voltar ao quarto, muito apreensiva.  
A carta era de Hogwarts e tinha o brasão de Dumbledore. Um vinco se formou entre suas sobrancelhas. Ela vestiu o roupão para se aquecer e sentou na cama, abrindo cuidadosamente o envelope, com os dedos um pouco trêmulos. "O que será que aconteceu? Dumbledore nunca me escreveu antes.", pensou.  
_Cara Hermione,__  
É com imenso prazer e alegria que a parabenizo pela vitória em seus estudos. Creio que esta carta chegará um pouco antecipada à conclusão deles, mas essa foi a intenção. A concorrência em torno de uma mestra em feitiços é acirrada nos dias de hoje, com toda essa secularização dos valores bruxos, se é que você me entende.  
Portanto, esta carta é um humilde convite para que ao final de suas atividades na França, venha integrar o corpo docente da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Será um indescritível prazer tê-la novamente conosco e poder proporcionar um futuro brilhante aos nossos alunos com a ajuda da professora excelente que você será.__  
Ainda existem muitos detalhes a tratar sobre esse assunto, mas por hora fica o convite e a nossa ansiedade por um 'sim' de sua parte.__  
Eu a espero em minha sala no dia 17 de novembro, às 10:00 am, para que possamos oficializar toda a parte burocrática e acertar os detalhes de sua admissão. Isso, é claro, se o convite for aceito.__  
'Limonada'__  
Com carinho,__  
Alvo Dumbledore_  
Ela soltou os braços em cima do colo e olhou a porta do armário à sua frente, meio boquiaberta. "Professora em Hogwarts. Mérlin..."  
Hermione nunca tinha pensado a sério sobre o que exatamente faria depois que terminasse sua formação em feitiços. Ela cogitou o Ministério, mas sempre relutava contra a idéia por causa da rotatividade de uma corja imunda no local. Mesmo com a saída de uns, por morte ou aposentadoria, como no caso das figuras da sua época de escola, sempre chegavam outros com as mesmas tendências, amigos de antigos comensais, supostamente ainda partidários das práticas de Voldemort, mas que viviam como tivessem se redimido, o que ninguém sabia ao certo se era mesmo verdade. Quim Shackleboult era o Ministro e seria um prazer trabalhar com ele, mas ela nunca teve muita segurança quanto a essa opção. Algo dentro dela sempre a fazia permanecer num local que não era fora, mas também não era dentro do Ministério.  
"Hogwarts...", pensou, nostálgica. Ela poderia novamente ver o sol se pôr atrás das colinas e montanhas que circundavam a propriedade e pisar na grama muito verde na beira do lago, vendo a lula-gigante em seu balé clássico, tão peculiar. Poderia se deleitar com o teto encantado do Salão Principal e sentir o cheiro das roupas de cama que ela tanto amava.  
"Será que essa seria uma opção? Será que eu seria feliz, afinal?". Por fim, ela encarou o sábado que tinha pela frente com esse pensamento num canto da mente. Ele voltava de vez em quando esperando uma resposta que ainda não havia chegado.

17 de novembro – Beco Diagonal – 8h45 am  
Hermione agradeceu por estar cedo ainda e algumas lojas não estavam abertas e tinham poucas pessoas na rua. Ela acharia bem desagradável ter que parar com malas no apertado espaço do Beco para dar autógrafos.  
Mas a sensação de nostalgia a tomou inexoravelmente. O cheiro do local, as cores das portas e paredes do comércio e as placas das lojas deram à Hermione a sensação de estar novamente com 11 anos, quando pisou ali pela primeira vez. Olhou em volta e se dirigiu ao seu destino.  
Ao entrar no Caldeirão Furado, Hermione sentiu o aroma de tabaco, madeira velha e cerveja amanteigada. Mesmo a estalagem estando praticamente vazia, o ranço dentro do local nunca o abandonava. As janelas do andar térreo nunca eram abertas e o peso do ar ali sempre fora o mesmo. Ela pediu um quarto e subiu levitando sua bagagem até o quarto em que ficaria hospedada.  
Ainda teria algum tempo para andar no Beco antes de se encontrar com Dumbledore. Mas antes, ela abriu a janela do quarto, deixando a claridade do dia invadir o cômodo. Apoiou-se no pára-peito e observou o pico de uma colina muito verde que se mostrava no distante horizonte.  
Respirou fundo o ar de sua terra. Ela finalmente sentia um pouco de entusiasmo por alguma coisa. Sentia como se estivesse vivendo muitos anos atrás e que a qualquer momento, Harry e Rony entrariam como dois furacões porta adentro e a chamariam para correr na Dedosdemel e depois conhecer as novidades da Zonko's. Sorriu ao imaginar isso e sem perder mais tempo, trocou o casaco por outro mais leve e desceu.  
Caminhando no local tão conhecido, Hermione teve muitas lembranças. Era muito estranho, pois parecia que ela estivera em outro planeta enquanto esteve longe de Londres e dos lugares em que viveu por quase toda a sua vida. Ela se sentia como se estivesse voltando de uma jornada muito longa e que tudo a esperava, como sempre fora antes, sem mudar nada.  
Entrou na Dedosdemel e escolheu um pirulito, coisa que não se lembrava de ter feito antes. Escolheu ainda uma caixa de um doce que nunca tinha visto. "Bombas de Limão", dizia o rótulo e ela imediatamente soube quem seria o presenteado com ela.  
Dirigiu-se, então, para a Floreios e Borrões, sua loja favorita. Lá ela percorreu as longas fileiras de estantes, passando cautelosamente os dedos nas lombadas dos livros ali dispostos. Ela tinha verdadeira fascinação por eles e ali era o local que ela mais tinha gostado de estar, depois do salão comunal da Grifinória, junto com os amigos, em frente à lareira.  
Escolheu um exemplar, pois não conseguia entrar numa livraria e sair de mãos vazias e saiu novamente para o sol do dia. Voltou para a estalagem, deixou as compras e colocou na bolsa somente a caixa do doce de limão e, após dar uma olhada em sua aparência, saiu para ir a Hogwarts.  
Aparatou em Hogsmead e andou devagar pelo caminho de terra ladeado por árvores muito antigas que levava até os portões de Hogwarts com o coração acelerado. Voltar depois desses anos todos causava uma ansiedade que ecoava na garganta. Ela respirou fundo e quando ia tocar nas grades para empurrar o portão, ele se abriu sozinho. Ela pensou que Dumbledore acabara de saber de sua chegada.  
Assim que entrou no castelo o ar familiar encontrou Hermione. Estava em Hogwarts. O salão principal estava vazio e mal iluminado. Ela avançou alguns passos e parou olhando as grandes mesas das casas. Sua mente lembrou daquele lugar cheio de garotos empolgados, falando alto, rindo e comendo. Sentiu um aperto no coração e decidiu não se ater muito tempo, pois a nostalgia era forte. Mesmo enquanto caminhava pelos corredores e escadas o aperto parecia só aumentar. As paredes, quadros, cortinas trouxeram uma saudade estranha. Ela evitou o corredor que dava acesso a sala comunal da Grifinória, pois sabia que iria cair em lágrimas se entrasse lá novamente.  
Ao chegar à gárgula, respirou fundo tentando controlar o misto de sentimentos que rondava sua mente e coração e disse "Limonada". A gárgula rolou abrindo espaço para a escada em caracol que levava à sala do diretor. Bateu três vezes na porta e antes que baixasse o braço, Dumbledore apareceu abrindo-a, e abrindo também os braços para receber Hermione.  
- Minha cara Hermione! – exclamou o velho diretor.  
- Olá diretor. Que bom revê-lo. – falou Hermione com a voz abafada pelo tecido das vestes muito verdes do homem.  
Dumbledore a olhou e seu sorriso pareceu apagar um pouco, mas Hermione sustentou o sorriso que mantinha no rosto.  
- Sente-se querida. Como foi a viagem? Você trouxe sua bagagem? Já a colocou em um dos aposentos? – perguntou o diretor sem cerimônia.  
- Hm... ainda não. Eu estou hospedada no Caldeirão Furado. - Hermione respondeu um pouco sem jeito. - Trouxe, por enquanto, apenas algumas mudas de roupas. Toda a minha bagagem ainda não chegou da França, disse ela.  
- Oh, entendo. - falou ele parecendo um pouco frustrado.  
- Ah, eu trouxe um presente para o senhor. – falou, retirando a caixa de doces de limão e entregando ao velho. – Eu não sei se são bons, nunca ouvi falar deles, mas achei que o senhor iria gostaria.  
- Oh, muito obrigado! Eu tenho certeza que irei. – disse, já abrindo o embrulho com um sorriso e lendo o rótulo. – "Bombas de Limão"... Interessante. Vamos ver se elas explodem mesmo. – E tirando uma bolinha verde de dentro da caixinha colocou na boca e fitou o ar.  
- Hum... hum... – ele rolou os olhos pelo teto e engoliu a bolinha. Hermione o olhava insegura, pois ele ficou muito quieto, fitando o nada, olhando através dela.  
- Diretor? O senhor está bem? – perguntou apreensiva.  
De repente, ele abriu a boca de uma vez só e uma baforada muito densa e verde saiu dela, como se ele fosse um dragão. A baforada tinha o formato de um limão, translúcido. Dumbledore olhou a figura e caiu na gargalhada. Hermione relaxou os ombros e riu também.  
- São deliciosos! Quer experimentar um? – falou o velho já colocando outra bolinha na boca.  
- Não obrigada. – disse Hermione rindo da nova bola de limão que saiu da boca do diretor.  
- Bem, minha cara, chega de doces por hoje. Vou guardar para uma ocasião especial. – e deu uma piscadela para Hermione e ela já sabia que ele iria aprontar com o doce logo que possível.  
- Então, vamos conversar. Conte-me sobre você, seus estudos, seus progressos e sua vida na maravilhosa Paris.  
Hermione começou a resumir sua vida naqueles últimos três anos, desviando-se dos detalhes que a deixavam chateada e dos acontecimentos desagradáveis. Tudo o que disse faria qualquer um vibrar de alegria por ela.  
- Sim, que esplêndido! Vejo que você foi muito feliz, estou certo? – e a fitou por cima dos seus pequenos óculos de meia-lua. Na mesma hora, ela desviou o olhar e assentiu, baixando a cabeça.  
Dumbledore suspirou fundo e se levantou, indo olhar a janela.  
- Hermione, minha querida. Eu suponho que o que a trouxe aqui seja o "sim" que eu espero como resposta à minha carta. Eu sei que você é agora uma bruxa altamente qualificada em feitiços e que tem um futuro brilhante pela frente. Suponho também que você tenha gostado de pisar neste chão novamente, depois de tanto tempo. Arrisco-me, ainda, a supor que você sente saudades de seus grandes amigos, Harry, Rony, Gina, Neville, Luna, os outros Weasleys, estou certo? – ele se virou no calcanhar e olhou para a figura de Hermione sentada à escrivaninha, com os ombros baixos e torcendo os dedos.  
Ela não respondeu nada, não conseguia dizer o que estava sentindo e nem ela mesma sabia o que estava realmente sentindo.  
Dumbledore se aproximou e fez algo muito inusitado. Segurou a mão de Hermione, levantou-a da cadeira e a envolveu em seus braços. Hermione gelou. Jamais ela imaginou o diretor fazendo isso, nem mesmo tinham intimidade para tanto. Porém, o nó que se formou em sua garganta no momento em que Dumbledore falou sobre a saudade de seus amigos não pode ser engolido. Ela relaxou nos braços do diretor, abraçou-o e chorou. Chorou sem saber por quanto tempo e nem ao certo por quê. Ela somente conseguia soluçar e soluçar. Várias imagens passaram em sua mente, lembranças de momentos bons e ruins, os cheiros de Hogwarts, de Hogsmead, os gritos do quadribol.  
Ao perceber que ela se acalmou, o diretor afrouxou o abraço e sem dizer palavra, conjurou um lenço muito branco e entregou a ela.  
- O... obrigada diretor. – soluçou. – Desculpe-me por isso, eu sinto muito.  
- Sente-se querida. Tome uma xícara de chá. Vai acalmar a sua garganta. E você não precisa se desculpar por nada. Você está em casa agora; deve deixar as tristezas para trás e viver a vida extraordinária que tem pela frente. – disse o velho sábio. Ele serviu o chá a Hermione que, ao dar o primeiro gole, já sentiu bastante alívio na garganta que estava doendo.  
- Estou aqui como um amigo hoje. Não sou mais seu diretor e não desejo ser tratado como tal por você. Você pode e deve me chamar pelo meu nome, sem nenhum constrangimento. Isso me ajudará a chamá-la de Hermione também, sem usar um 'senhora' ou 'senhorita' na frente.  
Ela sorriu fraquinho e assentiu.  
- Está bem, Dumbledore.  
Ele não fez perguntas sobre o estado de espírito de Hermione, pelo que ela ficou agradecida.  
- Ótimo. Assim é bem melhor. Eu gostaria muito que você aceitasse meu convite. Eu creio que você será de inestimável ajuda e a escola irá crescer muito com as aulas de feitiços dadas por uma jovem cheia de vida e energia. – falou Dumbledore, com um leve sorriso.  
- Mas e o professor Flitwick? – indagou a moça.  
-Ah, ele está se aposentando e irá passar sua velhice em Portugal. É um sonho antigo dele. E então, você já tem uma resposta para mim?  
Parecia que ele sempre forçava a conversa para esse assunto e ela começou a se sentir desconfortável, pois ainda não tinha se decidido.  
- Bem, eu pensei, mas realmente ainda não me decidi. – respondeu Hermione.  
- Continue...  
- Eu estou um pouco exausta de tantos estudos, apesar de estar ansiosa para começar um trabalho de verdade. Eu senti mesmo muitas saudades de casa, ou melhor, de Hogwarts, de Londres e dos amigos. Acho que foi por isso que voltei aqui. Eu não tinha mais nada que me prendesse à França. Além do mais, quero continuar vivendo em Londres, independente de onde eu vá trabalhar.  
- Entendo. E eu acredito que você pretenda passar o Natal com seus pais. Estou certo? – perguntou Dumbledore.  
- Na verdade, eu pretendia... mas eles estarão viajando até final de janeiro pela Índia. – ela sorriu fraco.  
- Humm... Que ótimo para eles! Eu pretendo voltar um dia para aquela terra extremamente exótica e interessante que é a Índia. Bem, eu tenho algo para lhe contar que não mencionei na carta e preferi dizer-lhe pessoalmente. Há algumas mudanças na escola e creio que você deva saber. Sim, eu sei que você ainda não se decidiu, mas até lá você terá tempo para me responder. – e seus olhos azuis brilharam de novo por trás dos óculos pequeninos.  
- Sim? O que eu devo saber? – ela estava realmente ficando apreensiva. O brilho nos olhos de Dumbledore nunca omitia um belo plano.  
- Primeiro: você precisa saber que a Professora Minerva também está se aposentando. Ela já está cansada e tem projetos de realizar sonhos a muito enterrados em gavetas do seu coração. Ela tem projetos maravilhosos e que sinceramente irão surpreender a muitos. Estou incentivando-a para que ela passe o resto de seus dias realizando seus maiores sonhos. Você se surpreenderia se soubesse das idéias dela. – falou com um risinho de escárnio.  
- Bem, um dia eu gostaria de saber quais são eles. Fico feliz por ela, se é isso que a fará feliz. Mas a escola é a vida dela. Ela irá embora?  
-Ah, não, é claro que não. Ela continuará a morar no castelo, mas fará viagens constantes trabalhando em seus projetos. – respondeu entusiasmado. – Mas o que eu realmente quero lhe falar é que foi instituído em Hogwarts que todo o corpo docente deveria ter um tempo de convívio e descanso, fora dos terrenos da escola. Essa é uma das peripécias de Minerva, um plano que ficou adiado, depois de todos os acontecimentos que se desenrolaram desde o seu primeiro ano com Harry e Rony. Ela teve que enterrar os planos até que a paz estivesse restabelecida e que, de fato, depois se aposentasse. Hermione o olhava, tentando entender onde ela entrava nisso tudo. Ela ainda não tinha se decidido, não tinha dito 'sim' a Dumbledore.  
- Pois bem. Iremos passar as festas e o mês de janeiro numa magnífica mansão nas montanhas, com todo o conforto e infra-estrutura para usufruirmos de férias maravilhosas, passeios e muitas outras diversões que velhos como eu não poderão aproveitar tanto quanto gostariam.  
Ela continuava a fitá-lo.  
- Sei que você está pensando o que tudo isso tem a ver com você. Eu vou explicar. Eu quero lhe fazer outro convite. Gostaria que você fosse conosco nesta jornada extraordinária. Eu preciso de uma resposta sua sobre o cargo de professora antes da viagem, mas mesmo que você recuse o primeiro convite, o segundo, para as férias, permanece. Você poderá ir conosco e descansar, aproveitar e repor as energias gastas em todos esses anos de estudos. O que me diz? – ele estava inflado de empolgação e expectativa.  
Hermione hesitou. Uma viagem com os professores de Hogwarts, com momentos descontraídos e alegres, de intimidade e convívio, causava no mínimo curiosidade. Ela estava com os olhos fixos num ponto atrás do ombro esquerdo de Dumbledore.  
- Eu sei que deve ser bem difícil imaginar os professores em trajes despojados, cavalgando pelas trilhas entre as árvores e fazendo piadas depois de várias cervejas amanteigadas, mas devo dizer que todos nós somos bruxos sim, mas humanos acima de tudo. – ele sorria para Hermione.  
- Sim... er... é bem difícil imaginar isso, sim. Mas eu acho muito justo todos saírem deste castelo e viverem um pouco. – falou Hermione com sinceridade.  
- Ótimo. Que bom que você pensa assim. Hermione, você não precisa me responder agora. Eu espero que você pense e considere com carinho as duas propostas que lhe fiz. Se você aceitar o cargo de professora, acredito que nossas férias serão de grande proveito para você conhecer os colegas e para que eles conheçam a você também, como adulta e amiga.  
- Certo, eu irei pensar, prometo. - falou por fim Hermione.  
- Maravilhoso! Eu espero uma coruja ou outra visita tão agradável o mais breve possível.  
- Claro. Bem, eu preciso ir. Combinei de almoçar nA'Toca com os Weasleys, não gostaria de me atrasar. – ela disse, levantando-se.  
Ele contornou a mesa e a abraçou novamente. Hermione pensou se essa atitude iria se repetir outras vezes. Era realmente estranho e ela teria que se acostumar a não ser mais uma aluna e tratar com reverência os professores, ainda mais Dumbledore. Mas agora deveria enxergá-los como colegas. Ela estava pensando como se já tivesse dito sim ao convite de Dumbledore e isso era muito estranho.  
- Obrigada por vir, minha cara. Mande lembranças minhas aos Weasleys, sim? – recomendou o velho homem.  
- Claro, com certeza.  
Ela se dirigiu à porta, girou a maçaneta, abriu e virou-se para um último aceno. Dumbledore apenas a olhava com um sorriso. Ao virar para sair trombou fortemente em algo macio e grande, deu um passo para trás se desequilibrando e foi segurada pelo braço e pela cintura por alguém. Ao levantar a cabeça para ver quem era, tomou um susto. Uma massa negra encimada por um rosto muito pálido e sério, emoldurado por cortinas de cabelos negros que lhe caiam displicentemente pela face, e ele estava praticamente em cima dela. Hermione estava quase no chão, só não estava de fato por que ele a sustentava quase sem nenhum esforço. Era Severo Snape.  
- Srta. Granger! Que surpresa. – Snape falou sem se mover.  
Hermione ofegava pelo susto da trombada e pelo susto de perceber quem a segurava. Ela não conseguia pensar direito, sentia um cheiro amadeirado e fitava os olhos intensamente negros de Snape.  
- Professor Snape. O senhor pode me ajudar a levantar, já que está me segurando? – falou tentando controlar a voz.  
Por um segundo, pareceu que Snape saiu de um transe e se deu conta de sua posição. Tinha um joelho no chão, em volta do corpo de Hermione, suspenso pelos seus braços. Ela era muito leve e ele teve a impressão que se a apertasse, ela quebraria. Ele se recompôs, levantado-a e colocando-a em pé à sua frente. Hermione ajeitou os cabelos e o casaco, sem poder tirar os olhos dos olhos de Snape, que a fitava de forma a perfurá-la.  
- Desculpe-me – disse finalmente. Eu não vi que o senhor estava na porta. Como vai? – perguntou educadamente.  
- Não tão bem quanto à senhorita. – falou olhando-a de cima a baixo – E não precisa se desculpar, apenas tente ser mais cuidadosa da próxima vez. – soltou Snape com desprezo.  
Ela manteve o olhar frio de Snape e disse:  
- Não haverá próxima vez. Com licença. – e passou por ele, que virou no calcanhar e a observou descer, com graça e destreza, as escadas em forma de caracol.  
Snape entrou na sala e fechou a porta. Encontrou Dumbledore com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.  
- O que foi? Alguém contou uma piada? – rosnou Snape.  
- Não foi nada Severo. Não foi nada. – disse Dumbledore que estava segurando uma risada agora. – Aceita um doce de limão?

Hermione seguiu para o portão de Hogwarts para se dirigir ao local onde poderia aparatar, mas estancou segurando as grades. Ela vinha tão apressada que tentou respirar devagar antes que tivesse uma taquicardia. "Que droga! Eu tinha que ser tão desastrada e topar logo com Snape?", pensou. "Pior ainda é eu ter topado com ele e ser amparada por ele. E ainda por cima não conseguir tirar os olhos de cima dele. Mas o que é isso Hermione? Você enlouqueceu? É Snape. SNAPE! Ok, tudo bem... ele provou que se redimiu e que o tempo todo esteve do lado certo, do lado de Dumbledore, mas ainda assim é Snape. O detestável, mal-humorado, odiável, raivoso, chato, cheiroso... hhmm, o que eu estou pensando? Eu devo estar maluca mesmo. Devo ter eliminado alguns milhões de neurônios a mais do que o saudável com todos estes estudos, só pode ser."  
Ela caminhou e, ao chegar ao ponto de aparatação, rodou nos calcanhares e desapareceu.  
Chegando à porta dA'Toca, caminhou lentamente e antes de tocar a madeira com os nós dos dedos, a porta foi aberta e a Sra. Weasley a recebeu com um abraço de urso, quase quebrando-lhe o pescoço.  
- Ah, Hermione querida, eu senti tanta saudade. – falou a senhora gorducha, já com lágrimas nos olhos. – Entre, entre. – convidou.  
Ao entrar na sala, ela não pôde acreditar. Uma imensa faixa de boas-vindas flutuava perto do teto. "Bem-vinda ao lar, querida Hermione!"  
- Oh, sra. Weasley, muito obrigada! É linda!  
- Ah, isso é invenção de Fred e Jorge. Você sabe como eles adoram essas coisas.  
- E onde estão todos?  
- Arthur ainda está no trabalho, mas vem almoçar em casa. Rony e Harry estão no curso de aurores, mas eles vêm também. Fred, Jorge e Gina estão comprando os últimos ingredientes para o almoço, devem estar aparecendo... neste instante. – falou a mulher, olhando para o relógio mágico que indicava a localização de cada membro da família. Os ponteiros indicavam que Gina, Fred e Jorge estavam em casa. E no mesmo instante, eles entraram pela porta.  
- Mione! – gritou Gina e correu para abraçar a amiga. Os gêmeos também a abraçaram falando ao mesmo tempo. Eles se sentaram à mesa, enquanto a sra. Weasley terminava de preparar o almoço. E conversavam animadamente.  
Após alguns minutos chegaram Harry, Rony e o Sr. Weasley. O almoço foi muito agradável e Hermione sentiu uma alegria que quase se esquecera de como era. Ela estava se sentindo em casa e se sentia leve.  
Após terminarem e estarem empanzinados, ela, Harry, Rony e Gina saíram para o jardim e sentaram para conversar mais tranquilamente.  
- Agora nos conte melhor, Mione, como foram esses anos? Você fez muitos amigos, arrumou algum namorado? – perguntou Gina curiosa.  
Rony rolou os olhos e Harry sorriu ansioso para a amiga.  
- Bem, eu fiz alguns amigos sim, mas logo nos tornamos apenas colegas. Sabem, não é tão fácil fazer amizades duradouras e verdadeiras como a nossa. – Hermione sorria até não poder mais. Estava com seus amigos de verdade e se sentia imensamente feliz. – E não, eu não arrumei nenhum namorado. Todos os franceses, apesar de bonitos são cabeças ocas e fúteis. Não tive paciência para conversar mais de meia hora com nenhum deles, e apenas algo relacionado com os estudos.  
Os sorrisos se amuaram.  
- Mas gente, eu estou muito feliz por ter voltado e... bem, eu tenho novidades. – falou com animação.  
- Sério? Conta Mione. – falou Harry.  
- Bem, alguns meses antes de eu terminar meus estudos eu recebi uma coruja de Dumbledore me convidando para assumir a cadeira de Feitiços de Hogwarts.  
Todos a olharam boquiabertos.  
- Mas isso é maravilhoso, Mione! – disse Gina.  
- Sim, eu sei, mas ainda não me decidi. Sabem, não que seja uma proposta ruim, claro que não. Seria ótimo poder voltar à escola, ainda mais para dar aulas, é realmente tentador. Seria um desafio. Mas não sei, estou um pouco insegura. – falou, torcendo os dedos.  
Harry observou a amiga e percebeu algo diferente em Hermione. Estava insegura mas não tinha mais motivos para isso, para ter dúvidas sobre nada na vida. Ela não precisava mais se preocupar em cumprir regras, evitar detenções e perder pontos para a sua casa. Ela era adulta, independente, dona de sua vida e não tinha nada a temer. Outra coisa que ele percebeu, foi que ela torcia os dedos. Hermione não tinha essa mania, ele nunca tinha visto ela agir dessa forma. Era como um bichinho acuado, com medo.  
- Hermione, eu acho que você pode e deve fazer o que você quiser e aquilo que a fizer feliz. Você deve trabalhar e viver de forma prazerosa. Nós passamos tantas coisas juntos, corremos riscos e saímos de tudo juntos. Agora, estou com você e vou apoiá-la na decisão que você tomar, não importa qual ela seja! – Harry falou isso de uma vez só.  
Hermione olhava para ele e sorria, emocionada.  
- Ah, obrigada Harry, eu sei disso.  
- Então, Mione... se é isso o que você quer, vá em frente. Você ficou longe todo esse tempo, e se matou de tanto estudar. Agora não pode querer se enfiar no Ministério mofando e deixando todo o seu talento lá naquele covil. – falou Rony, mas levou uma cutucada de Gina.  
- Rony, cale a boca. Mione tem que decidir o que quer e não o que VOCÊ acha.  
- Desculpe, eu só achei que era isso o que ela quis dizer, não?  
- Ela não disse o que ela quer, seu burro – falou Gina.  
- Sim, mas eu pensei exatamente nisso. Acho que vou parar no tempo se ficar no Ministério. O mundo bruxo, infelizmente, está muito atrasado em comparação ao resto do mundo em termos de descobertas, pesquisas etc. Eu acho que em Hogwarts, eu teria muito mais oportunidade e apoio para elaborar pesquisas e projetos em feitiços. Sem contar que seria muito bom poder incutir nas novas mentes valores e como os feitiços devem ser usados de verdade. – falou ela, com ar sonhador.  
Os amigos tinham no rosto uma expressão do tipo: "Aceita logo o convite." Ela sorriu para eles e disse:  
- Bem, junto com esse convite de Dumbledore, veio outro. Eles estão planejando algo muito inusitado na escola. Na verdade, algo fora da escola.  
Agora a curiosidade tinha aumentado potencialmente. Eles quase se moviam em direção a ela para ouvir o que seria esse plano.  
Ela explicou a eles sobre as férias dos professores e dos novos planos de McGonnagal.  
- Caracas! Dumbledore de sunga pulando na piscina. Essa eu pagava prá ver! – disse Rony e caiu na gargalhada.  
Os amigos riram juntos, fazendo piadas e inventando situações engraçadas com os professores nessa realidade nada convencional para os padrões de Hogwarts.  
- Mas estaremos no inverno. Piscina no inverno? – perguntou Gina.  
- Bem, ele não falou sobre isso e nem mencionou piscinas, mas acredito que nada que um bom floreio de varinha não resolva, certo? – concluiu logicamente Hermione.  
- E sobre isso, você já se decidiu? – perguntou Harry.  
- Bem, Dumbledore disse que a viajem não está condicionada ao 'sim' do convite para ser professora. Ele acha que se eu aceitar o cargo será ótimo para conhecer e me fazer conhecida no corpo docente. Eu posso aceitar o convite das férias, mesmo se recusar o cargo. Mas eu ainda não pensei. Queria conversar com vocês antes. O que vocês farão nas férias?  
Eles pareceram constrangidos por um momento.  
Foi Gina quem falou.  
- Bem, nossa família irá visitar Carlinhos, na Romênia. Ele está morando numa casa nova e grande e nos chamou para passar o Natal com ele. Mamãe está que não se agüenta de felicidade e ansiedade. – e olhou para Harry e Rony.  
- Nós dois fomos convidados a passar as férias na casa de veraneio do Sr. Escobar, o nosso treinador no curso de aurores. Ele quer nos mostrar vários lugares onde ao longo da história houve duelos e batalhas bruxas. Faz parte do treinamento, sabe? – falou Harry.  
- Faz parte do treinamento e faz parte da vida que não permite férias, descanso e diversão. – resmungou Rony.  
- Mas você sabe que faremos o treinamento duas vezes por semana apenas. No resto do tempo, teremos horário livre para fazermos o que quisermos. – respondeu Harry.  
Gina abaixou os olhos e Harry a abraçou.  
- Já conversamos sobre isso. Não posso escapar dessa, você sabe. Eu levaria você comigo se pudesse. Nada irá mudar Gina.  
- Eu sei, você já disse isso. Mas mesmo assim, passar o Natal longe, o Ano Novo também... sabe, sentirei sua falta. – falou Gina fazendo biquinho. Harry a beijou no biquinho e acariciou seus cabelos.  
Hermione os olhava com a boca aberta.  
- É, eles se entenderam, finalmente. Eu acho ótimo que você vá para a Romênia, Gina. Não estou a fim de passar meu pouco tempo livre de olho em vocês dois. – falou Rony carrancudo.  
- Cala a boca Rony! Quantas vezes vou ter que mandar? – disse Gina com raiva.  
Rony fez uma careta, imitando a irmã sem emitir som.  
- Parabéns! Fico feliz por vocês. E disfarçaram bem, até agora eu nem tinha desconfiado. – falou Hermione.  
- Obrigada! – disse Gina com um sorriso maior que o rosto.  
- Mione, desculpe não podermos passar as férias com você. E seus pais? – perguntou Harry.  
- Tudo bem, gente. Não se preocupem. Meus pais vão viajar também, já está tudo reservado e arrumado. – falou Hermione.  
- Ah, você pode ir com a gente para a Romênia. Que tal? Tenho certeza que papai e mamãe vão adorar sua companhia. – falou Gina.  
- Obrigada Gina, mas acho que não. Ainda vou pensar na proposta de Dumbledore. Quem sabe não vai ser bem interessante conhecer o outro lado desses bruxos todos. – falou a moça.  
Eles conversaram por mais algum tempo e quando a tarde estava terminando, Hermione se despediu de todos e recusou veementemente os apelos da Sra. Weasley para que ela se hospedasse nA'Toca. Hermione queria ficar sozinha, por incrível que parecesse. Ela precisava pensar em todas as coisas que havia conversado com Dumbledore, estava com um turbilhão na cabeça e precisava organizar as idéias. Num lugar como A Toca, isso seria impossível.  
Ao chegar ao seu quarto na estalagem de Tom, ela olhou em volta e pensou: "É agora Hermione. Agora você terá que decidir a sua vida!"

Severo Snape retornou para seus aposentos nas masmorras do castelo de Hogwarts bufando de raiva. Os passos largos e rápidos ecoavam pelos corredores. Ele tinha tido uma conversa com Dumbledore e se sentia encurralado. Detestava se sentir pressionado e detestou essa idéia de férias fora do castelo, ele queria paz. Pior ainda seria ter que interagir com os outros em atividades e passeios agradáveis. Nada daquilo o atraía e seria um martírio, isso sim. Daria tudo para ficar no seu laboratório estudando sobre seu novo projeto de pesquisa, mas não, aquele garoto em corpo de idoso insistia que ele deveria viver, respirar ar puro, fazer amizades e saltitar de alegria todas as manhãs.  
- Para os diabos, velho insuportável! – rosnou, batendo a porta de seu quarto atrás de si.  
Ele se dirigiu a um armário pequeno ao lado da lareira, se serviu de uma dose de whisky de fogo, acendeu a lareira com a varinha e se sentou na confortável poltrona de couro. Tirou os sapatos com os pés e cruzou as pernas esticadas, sentindo a maciez do tapete de pele. Queria relaxar e esquecer aquela conversa. Queria pensar em seu projeto, iniciar sua pesquisa e não ficar perdendo tempo com o longo caminho que existia entre as masmorras e a sala de Dumbledore. O velho o tinha chamado para isso? Férias nas montanhas. Que romântico. Ele se sentiu usado e odiava perder tempo com besteiras.  
Pelo menos algo mais agradável havia acontecido. Hermione Granger. Ela realmente não tinha o visto na porta? Parecia que não, pela cara que fez de espanto. Mas ela estava mudada e ele notou isso. Ela tinha crescido, amadurecido. Sua feição era jovem mas não era mais de criança, estava bonita. Os cabelos estavam mais compridos e sem as roupas de escola ela estava mesmo diferente.  
"Quem diria que aquela garota chata e impertinente iria ficar uma bela mulher? Tinha tudo para virar uma rata de biblioteca, mofando junto com os livros. Ela ficou abalada com a minha presença, isso sim. Ficou corada e sem jeito. Será porque eu estava muito perto ou porque eu ainda a assusto? Ou então eu não devo ter perdido o jeito ainda.", ele sorriu para si mesmo. "Ah Severo, você está maluco? Essa garota é um estorvo, você se esqueceu? Que idéia estúpida ficar pensando nisso. Foi apenas mais uma trapalhada dessa sabe-tudo insuportável. Ela nunca soube o lugar dela e mais uma vez mostrou que não mudou nada. Ela pode ter crescido, mas continua insolente.", pensou dando outro gole.  
Muito mais tarde Snape estava se despindo para tomar banho e percebeu um incômodo no joelho esquerdo. Havia um arranhão leve, porém estava vermelho e dolorido. Uma marca. Era tudo do que ele precisava. Mais uma para sua coleção, e desta vez deixada por Hermione Granger sem usar varinha. Muito irônico, vindo da sabe-tudo insuportável.

N/B SôPrates: Nunca imaginei ler SS/HG até que "aquela" fic me caiu nas mãos e eu literalmente, devorei-a, e pior, amei cada frase, cada fato. Depois disso, saí discretamente, "catando" fics desse casal. Difícil era ter alguém para comentar, já que sabemos muito bem, o preconceito que rola por aí. Depois disso nos encontramos e com muita delicadeza disse a vc que valia a pena ler, e você (contra as minhas expectativas) leu, e agora, eis o resultado: mais uma apaixonada por SS/HG, com direito a uma história própria! E, eu aqui, de camarote, curtindo cada linha. Às vezes me dá até uma tremedeira... Já pensou que responsabilidade? Ainda bem que não estou sozinha! Você conseguiu trazer uma especialista para nos ajudar: Sônia Sag. Mana! Que bom que você veio! Cuidado prá não se contaminar viu? Acredite, isso vicia, kkkkkk... E Fad's minha linda, como quase madrinha dessa fic, te desejo de coração muita, mas muita sorte com ela! E que Mérlim nos ajude pelo caminho! Hihihi  
N/Betona: Uma brigada inteira de anjos ganhou asas, no paraíso. Cérbero trancou os portões do inferno, jogou a chave fora e foi para a praia, tomar drinks com guarda-chuvinhas. O purgatório virou um spa nas montanhas. E o universo deu essa guinada de solavanco porque... - :O – EU ESTOU BETANDO UMA FIC SNAPE / HERMIONE! – SS/HG! - Mérlin nos ajude, vem cataclisma por aí! Senão por este fato no mínimo... inusitado, é pela paixão ardente que se desenha no futuro desta fic. Misericórdia, Fad's! Fiquei a um triz de dar vexame no meio do trabalho! Iria acabar com a minha reputação de chefe eu ir "esfriar a temperatura" metendo a cabeça embaixo do jato d'água de lavar peças! Afff... – Rsrsrsrsrs – O que eu posso dizer? Você está escrevendo tão bem, que o que eu achei que seria estranho, ( ver o Snape no papel de protagonista amoroso), está muito... interessante, na verdade! ;D – Fico feliz que você tenha me convidado a participar deste projeto, tão claramente importante para você, e mais feliz ainda em poder te dizer de coração, que eu estou gostando MUITO! ... – PLIM!... Mais um par de asas ganho! – Kkkkkkk...- Parabéns pelo primeiro capítulo TUDO DE BOM, Fad's! - Conte comigo, sempre! - Até o próximo! – Beijos, Fadinha Betinha! =D


	2. 2 A Mansão na Montanha

Cap. 2 – A mandão das montanhas

O sol brilhava refletindo a brancura das colinas geladas ao redor de Hogwarts. Hermione caminhava na grama em frente às portas do castelo olhando a paisagem e inspirando o ar gelado. Ele tinha cheiro de chuva e terra. Como ela amava aquele lugar! Parecia que nunca tinha se dado conta de como gostava dali e como se sentia em casa e feliz. Toda a nostalgia doída que sentira no outro dia havia mudado para uma excitação quase infantil, como se o presente de Natal tivesse chegado antecipado.

Ouviu um apito e virou para ver Madame Hook chamando-a, correndo ao seu encontro.

- O almoço será servido em instantes e Dumbledore quer sua presença à mesa. – falou a professora de Quadribol, com seus cabelos curtos e espetados, e os olhos de cobre.

Hermione gemeu baixinho.

- Ora, vamos! Não comece com frescuras. – e saiu andando rapidamente.

Hermione teria desejado pular para o dia seguinte, para evitar esse almoço. Ao chegar ao salão principal, sentou-se numa das únicas duas cadeiras disponíveis. Olhou a mesa redonda com curiosidade e apreensão. Isso não era um bom sinal. Recebeu uma piscadela de Hagrid e deu um sorriso para o amigo. No mesmo instante, sentiu uma presença ao seu lado e virando-se para ver quem sentava ali, deu de cara com Snape novamente. Ela saltou levemente no lugar.

- De novo assustada, Senhorita Granger? Ou será que minha aparência causa tanta repulsa que não pode olhar para mim sem ter esta expressão de nojo no rosto? – perguntou Snape, levantando uma sobrancelha.

Hermione ofegou. Não era isso que sentia. Ela apenas havia se assustado com a massa negra que se materializou ao seu lado.

- Não é isso professor Snape. Eu apenas gostaria de saber como o senhor quer aparecer como um gato silencioso ao meu lado e estranhar que eu me assuste? – ela falou levantando o queixo.

- Bem, essa é uma habilidade que todos os seus dons de sabe-tudo em feitiços não dariam conta de explicar. – falou num sussurro, com um sorriso torto no canto dos lábios.

Hermione olhava para a expressão de Severo e não podia acreditar. Depois de tantos anos ele ainda tinha coragem de zombar dela.

- Com licença. – ele disse, esticando o braço esquerdo para pegar um pãozinho na travessa ao lado de Hermione. O cheiro amadeirado invadiu suas narinas e ela piscou lentamente, sem perceber que Severo parou o movimento do braço a meio caminho e a fitava.

- Algum problema Senhorita Granger? A senhorita está pálida feito cera. – disse Snape, com um vinco na testa.

Hermione virou o rosto para olhá-lo e ele escaneava o rosto dela meticulosamente.

- Nenhum problema, eu estou bem obrigada. – falou Hermione, virando o rosto e fitando firmemente o faisão que soltava fumaça à sua frente.

- Meus caros colegas. – começou Dumbledore, se levantando com uma taça de vinho na mão. – É com imenso prazer e regozijo que inicio este almoço e dou abertura às nossas tão esperadas e almejadas férias.

Severo rosnou ao lado de Hermione.

- Eu tenho absoluta certeza que iremos nos divertir à beça e descansar também. Agradeço à minha querida Minerva por tão brilhante plano e por todo o trabalho que teve para preparar tudo para que nossos dias naquele lugar sejam inesquecíveis. – falou o homem, e segurou com carinho a mão de Minerva. Hermione registrou aquilo como se estivesse fora de seu próprio corpo. Ela se surpreendia a cada minuto e não estava conseguindo associar com segurança o que era real e o que era alucinação.

Os professores com trajes de viagem, diferentes do que ela tinha visto a vida inteira. Madame Hook usava uma espécie de agasalho, parecido com as roupas de esporte trouxas, Dumbledore, como sempre extravagante, usava uma capa muito roxa, com bordados prata nas barras, e por baixo, um suéter cinza chumbo, camisa lilás e calças cinza. Estava realmente peculiar. Ele continuou seu discurso.

- Antes, porém, de embarcarmos nesta incrível aventura, eu tenho um anúncio a fazer e algumas recomendações. O anúncio trata-se da mais nova professora de Hogwarts, a nossa querida Hermione Granger. – e todos aplaudiram. – Ela irá ocupar a cadeira de Feitiços, deixada pelo Flitwick que está se aposentando após o Natal.

O antigo professor de Feitiços, levantou a taça em direção à Hermione e piscou para ela. Ela retribuiu com um leve aceno de cabeça e um sorriso.

- Seja muito bem-vinda minha cara. E faça de nossos alunos os melhores bruxos desta era. – falou Dumbledore, sorrindo para ela. Todos levantaram suas taças para Hermione, que fez o mesmo com a sua, porém, muito constrangida e corada.

- Meus parabéns, Senhorita Granger. Espero que tenha o bom senso de não enlouquecer com estes pestes durante a sua estadia em Hogwarts. Estou ao seu dispor, se precisar de algo. – falou Severo num tom baixo, olhando de canto de olho para Hermione.

- Obrigada. – disse apenas.

- Bem, agora as recomendações. – continuou Dumbledore. – Todos nós devemos nos lembrar que iremos para a nossa 'casa de diversão' através de uma chave de portal. As nossas bagagens já estão em nossos aposentos na mansão e, portanto, após o almoço todos devem pegar seus últimos pertences e se reunir exatamente as 14 pm no jardim em frente à entrada principal do castelo. A última recomendação que tenho é: divirtam-se, aproveitem e voltem cheios de energia e alegria para mais um ano letivo. – E levantou ainda mais a taça de vinho. Desta vez todos se colocaram de pé e brindaram.

Hermione comeu pouco, pois se lembrava bem como era uma viajem de chave de portal e como não sabia quanto tempo levaria, não queria passar mal.

Ao aterrissarem, ela cambaleou um pouco e quase caiu. Ela tinha viajado desta maneira apenas umas três vezes na vida e não tinha se habituado ainda. Severo a olhava alguns passos atrás e balançou a cabeça. Ao passar por ela, que se ajeitava, disse:

- Você tem algum problema de equilíbrio, Senhorita Granger?

Hermione apenas abriu a boca e tornou a fechá-la, sem falar nada. Ele riu baixinho e continuou caminhando, deixando-a para trás.

O grupo caminhou através de um corredor ladeado por árvores e que dava num pátio de pedra com uma fonte no meio, desativada por causa do frio, mas que mesmo assim, era linda. Em toda a volta do pátio, árvores extremamente cuidadas dirigiam os olhos para a entrada da mansão que era maravilhosa. Era quase um castelo na verdade, bem menor do que Hogwarts, mas ainda assim era imenso. Escondia detalhes de arquitetura que Hermione decidiu tomar um tempo assim que possível para observar com calma.

As dependências da mansão então, nem se comparam a nada que Hermione tivesse visto na vida. Era clara e aconchegante. Tinha uma grande lareira no canto direito do cômodo e uma escada do lado oposto.

- Tome as chaves do seu quarto. – falou a Profa. Minerva, com um sorriso no rosto. – Nos encontraremos aqui as 18 pm para o jantar e a divulgação das atividades.

- Obrigada professora. – falou Hermione.

A mulher acenou com a cabeça e saiu. Hermione olhou a escada e subiu devagar. Ela ainda olhava as paredes, com quadros renascentistas, tapeçarias enormes e archotes que davam a tudo um ar medieval que ela adorava.

Chegando à porta de seu quarto ela girou a chave na fechadura e sentiu o coração acelerar. Algo lhe dizia que estas férias iriam revelar momentos especiais e surpresas agradáveis. Entrou no quarto e ficou de boca aberta. Ele tinha uma grande janela do lado oposto e uma cama enorme de espaldar, com várias almofadas espalhadas. Uma mesinha ao lado da cama apoiava um belo abajour e do lado oposto da cama, um armário de madeira trabalhada. Ela viu que sua bagagem não estava no quarto. Fechou a porta e se dirigiu para o armário e ao abrir a porta, viu suas roupas e sapatos organizados e impecáveis. Isso só podia ser magia.

Após apreciar a vista da janela de seu quarto, e testar o macio colchão da cama, Hermione desceu para o saguão e decidiu andar um pouco para conhecer os jardins da propriedade.

Ao fechar a porta, viu no fim do corredor que Snape saia também de seu quarto com um livro na mão. Ele caminhou em direção à escada e Hermione atrasou um pouco, evitando ouvir mais algum desaforo. Mas não obteve sucesso. Snape parou no topo da escada e a observava com expressão curiosa. Ela decidiu se mover em direção a ele, meio insegura, pois agora sim ela tinha chances de ouvir algo desagradável. Ela parou em frente à Snape e ele ainda mantinha os olhos fixos nela.

- Algum problema, professor? – perguntou, tentando parecer natural.

De perto ele era um tanto mais alto que Hermione e ela teve que levantar a cabeça para encará-lo. Ele a observou por mais alguns segundos e falou:

- Estou de férias. Não quero pensar em problemas. Por favor. – e indicou os degraus para que ela descesse primeiro. Ela o fez, mas logo ele estava perto, descendo silenciosamente.

Hermione desceu as escadas sem olhar para trás. Cruzou a ampla sala e após passar pela enorme porta de carvalho ela percebeu uma presença. Olhou por cima do ombro e viu que Snape estava bem atrás de si.

Ela parou devagar e se virou, tentando mostrar paciência.

- O senhor está me seguindo?

- Eu pretendo encontrar um local agradável para minha leitura. – Snape tinha uma expressão que não podia ser decifrada.

Hermione não respondeu nada. Ela não podia objetar, nem tinha motivos para isso, pois, provavelmente, ele estava provavelmente com a mesma intenção dela: encontrar um pouco de ar puro e desfrutar de um tempo livre.

Eles se encaminharam para a direita da casa entre algumas árvores, em silêncio. O tempo estava agradável, mesmo estando inverno. Hermione pensou se isso não seria magia também. O sol brilhava tímido, mas aquecia mesmo assim. Os dois encontraram uma clareira após cruzarem alguns arbustos e árvores. Era um grande gramado, com bancos de jardim espalhados e mesas e cadeiras de jardim convidativas.

- Acho que encontrei. – falou Snape. – Com licença. – e se dirigiu a um dos bancos que ficava meio sombreado pelas árvores.

Hermione observou ele se sentar no banco, abrir o livro e parecer extremamente concentrado na mesma hora. Ela imaginou o que ele estaria lendo que o interessava tanto.

Ela caminhou mais alguns passos e tirou os sapatos, sentindo a grama gelada nos pés e um arrepio lhe percorrer a espinha. Encontrou uma árvore que tinha pequenas flores brancas e colheu algumas cantarolando, sem perceber que Snape a observava. Ele a via esticar o corpo para pegar as flores, que reunia entre os dedos. Após ela fez um pequeno buquê, o levou atrás da orelha e ajeitou os cabelos em torno dele. Conforme Hermione se afastava lentamente, Snape ia baixando o livro nas mãos, sem saber o porquê ele não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. Hermione usava roupas trouxas, que ele identificou como um traje comum, calças jeans e blusa. Ele havia percebido que ela mudara. Estava diferente, adulta e bonita. Não parecia mais aquela sabe-tudo despenteada e arrogante. Ela estava sutil e quieta, não ficava mais levantando a mão a toda hora e mostrando que sabia de cor os livros antes mesmo de eles serem cogitados pelos professores.

Ele rosnou para si mesmo e baixou os olhos para o seu livro. Mas logo percebeu que lia o mesmo parágrafo várias vezes, sem captar nada. Fechou o livro com raiva e tomou um susto ao ver Hermione parada à sua frente. Ele olhou seus pés e viu que ela ainda estava descalça.

- Eu adoro sentir a grama nos pés. – Hermione falou, inocentemente, levantando o ombro – Posso perguntar o que o senhor está lendo?

Snape endureceu as costas e fitou os olhos castanhos de Hermione. As pequenas flores caíam molemente de seu arranjo improvisado. Ela lhe pareceu uma criança de pura inocência.

- Estou lendo Shakespeare. Gosta? – falou Snape olhando as flores.

- Sim, muito. – respondeu Hermione, meio bobamente.

- O que mais gosta em Shakespeare? – perguntou ele.

- Romeu e Julieta.

- Humm, compreensível para uma jovem. O curioso é que eu também gosto. – falou Snape se sentando. – Estou lendo isso agora.

Hermione não acreditou e quis pegá-lo na mentira.

- Pode ler para mim a parte em que estava? – ela se sentou no banco colocando as pernas junto ao corpo e ele girou o tronco para olhá-la. Ele pareceu surpreso, mas não se incomodou, Começou a ler.

"_- Meu inimigo é apenas o teu nome. Continuarias sendo o que és se acaso Montecchio tu não fosses? Que é Montecchio? Não será mão, nem pé, nem braço ou rosto, nem parte alguma que pertença ao corpo. Sê outro nome. Quê há num simples nome? O que chamamos rosa, sob uma outra designação teria igual perfume. Assim Romeu, se não tivesses o nome de Romeu, conservara a tão preciosa perfeição que dele é sem esse título. Romeu, risca o teu nome, e, em troca dele, que não é parte alguma de ti mesmo, fica comigo inteira._

_- Sim, aceito a tua palavra. Dá-me o nome apenas do amor, que ficarei rebatizado. De agora em diante não serei Romeu._

_- Quem és tu que, encoberto pela noite, entra em meu segredo?_

_- Por um nome não sei dizer-te quem eu seja. Meu nome, cara santa, me é odioso, por ser teu inimigo; se o tivesse diante de mim escrito, o rasgaria._

_- Minhas orelhas não beberam sequer cem palavras de tua boca, mas reconheço o tom. Não és Romeu, um dos Montecchios?_

_- Não, bela menina; nem um, nem outro, se isto te desgosta._

_- Dize-me como entraste e porque vieste. Muito alto é o muro do jardim, difícil de escalar, sendo o ponto a própria morte – se quem és atendermos – caso fosses encontrado por um dos meus parentes._

_- Do amor as lestes asas me fizeram transvoar o muro, pois barreira alguma conseguirá deter do amor o curso, tentando o amor tudo o que o amor realiza. Teus parentes assim, não poderiam me desviar do propósito._

_- No caso de seres visto poderão matar-te._

_- Ai! Em teus olhos há maior perigo do que em vinte punhais de teus parentes. Olha-me com doçura, e é quanto basta para deixar-me à prova do ódio deles."_

Hermione falou olhando para Snape:

"_- Por nada neste mundo desejara que fosses visto aqui."_

Ao que ele respondeu devolvendo o olhar:

"_- A capa tenho da noite para deles me ocultar. Basta que me ames, e eles que me vejam! Prefiro ter cerceada logo a vida pelo ódio deles, a ter morte longa, faltando o teu amor." _

Eles se fitaram por alguns instantes. O som da voz grave de Snape ecoando nos ouvidos de Hermione e a intensidade do olhar dele recitando o último verso atingiram-na em ondas até que ela quebrou o silêncio.

- Não tinha idéia que o senhor gostava deste tipo de literatura. – falou de repente interessada demais nos próprios dedos.

- A senhorita não tem idéia de muitas coisas a meu respeito. Não sou o monstro que pareço ser, apesar de muitas vezes gostar de fingir ser isso. – falou Severo, fechando suavemente o livro. – Mas, estou no momento lendo esta obra para uma pesquisa que estou pensando em iniciar.

Hermione sentiu os dedos formigarem e olhou Snape mais uma vez. Uma pesquisa! Baixou o rosto tentando controlar sua curiosidade. Por fim, disse:

- Bem, eu espero poder conhecer outro lado seu, que não o do "morcegão das masmorras", agora que seremos colegas em Hogwarts. – falou Hermione, sem poder conter um riso. Ela ficou ainda mais abismada ao ver um leve sorriso nos lábios de Snape.

- Isso irá depender da senhorita.

- Podemos começar então este broto de coleguismo? – pediu a moça.

Era estranho esse otimismo todo de Hermione. Ele sempre a vira sendo monossilábica e fria com ele. Começou a achar que estava indo longe demais. Ele lembrou que havia prometido para si mesmo que iria dar a importância que ela merecia. Hermione era apenas uma nova professora e sua ex-aluna. Severo a olhava com uma sobrancelha erguida, o sorrido havia sumido.

Hermione imaginou que havia pedido demais da casca grossa de Snape. Ia abrir a boca para retirar o que disse, mas foi interrompida pela mão estendida de Severo.

- Feito. – ele soltou.

Ela estendeu a mão e apertou a de Snape. Não se lembrava se já tinha feito isso, muito provavelmente não. A mão dela estava gelada, pois o sol já quase se punha e um vento de inverno os encontrava.

- Feito. – ela disse.

E antes que soltasse a mão de Hermione, ele disse:

- Você está gelada. – e se levantou, deixando o livro na mão de Hermione, pegou os sapatos dela no meio do gramado e voltou, entregando-os a ela.

Por um instante, Hermione achou que estava mesmo delirando, vendo o homem mais arrogante de Hogwarts sendo cavalheiro.

- Não precisava se incomodar. – ela disse um pouco assustada.

Ele assumiu uma expressão dura.

- É imensamente difícil poder ser educado. Algo tão elementar e tantas vezes entendido de forma errada. – ele falou em tom gélido.

- Obrigada. – falou Hermione, muito sem jeito agora.

Ela calçou os sapatos e lhe estendeu o livro, bastante constrangida. Sentiu-se incomodada pela sua grosseria por algum motivo e pensando que talvez valesse à pena, acrescentou:

- Entenda, é bastante novo para mim, ver o professor mais mal humorado e ranzinza de Hogwarts sendo tão gentil, lendo Romeu e Julieta. – e fez um gesto como que se desculpando.

- Se já assustava tanto como professor, sendo gentil assusto mais, talvez eu deva achar que não há solução para mim. – falou Severo em tom grave, enquanto eles se dirigiam de volta à mansão.

- Absolutamente! Sempre há solução para as pessoas, tudo depende das escolhas que elas fazem. Eu mesma fiz algumas escolhas ruins, e agora pago um preço por elas, mas ainda há esperanças para mim. Para você também, só depende de você mesmo. – falou Hermione, como quem defende uma teoria muito coerente.

Severo a fitou curioso.

- A senhorita provavelmente tem algo de interessante por baixo desta cara de sabe-tudo insuportável. – falou Snape com ar de superioridade.

Hermione bufou.

- Ora é claro que tenho! Pois se eu disse que até mesmo um velho ranzinza tem solução. – e girando deu as costas para Severo e foi apressada para o meio das árvores.

Severo segurou uma risada na garganta e a seguiu.

- Típico de uma grifinória. – falou ele ao alcançá-la.

Hermione estancou e não se daria por vencida tão facilmente. Virou para fuzilá-lo com os olhos e encontrou-o muito sério. Por algum motivo ela não conseguiu despejar todos os desaforos que vinham à sua mente por causa do comentário preconceituoso do homem.

Severo não movia um músculo enquanto fixava os olhos de Hermione. Parecia que ele tinha o dom de encarar as pessoas até que elas não suportassem mais ser invadidas por seus olhos frios.

De repente a mente de Hermione ficou vazia. Era como se ela ficasse letárgica quando Severo estava muito perto. Ela não havia tomado total consciência do que era isso e um aperto no peito a incomodou fazendo-a despertar, tentando respirar normalmente.

- Algum problema? – ele perguntou, e agora a olhava com a cabeça levemente inclinada, com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Não, nenhum. – disse Hermione e seguiu para a mansão.

Após o delicioso jantar, todos estavam preguiçosos demais para se moverem dos seus lugares à mesa. Ela era retangular e grande, e poderia folgadamente abrigar o dobro de pessoas que se reuniam ali. A sala de jantar era circular e as paredes de pedra davam a impressão de que seria um ambiente muito frio, mas a temperatura estava agradável, e até mesmo quente, depois de algumas cervejas amanteigadas. A enorme lareira possuía um fogo resignado e crepitava entrecortando as conversas altas dos professores animados. Hermione pensou que de fora se poderia ver uma mansão apinhada de chaminés, pois em todos os cômodos que ela conhecera até agora havia uma lareira grande e linda.

Hermione estava achando tudo muito agradável. Estava com uma expectativa quase palpável sobre as atividades que poderia realizar naquele período. Ela poderia ler seus livros, ouvir as músicas que a emocionavam, conversar longamente e se divertir com as tiradas de Dumbledore. Ela queria passear e conhecer os arredores dos terrenos da propriedade. Ela adorava estar ao ar livre, no campo, em meio às árvores e a natureza.

Mas, estranhamente, havia algo que a estava deixando com uma sensação no peito diferente disso. Era como se ela se sentisse criança e fosse ganhar um presente de Natal no dia seguinte. Percebeu que estava ansiosa pelo que seria aquele início de amizade com Snape. Ele era uma incógnita agora. Ela podia descrevê-lo muito bem até aquela data. Naquela tarde ela havia visto por uma fresta um Severo muito diferente e, incrivelmente, este Severo havia gerado nela um interesse e uma curiosidade que ela mal podia conter.

Durante todo o jantar, Snape esteve conversando com um professor novo de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, o Sr. Smith. Ele era um homem muito simpático. Quem o visse de longe, com uma careca salpicada de alguns fios brancos, óculos discretos e um sorriso amável, não poderia dizer que ele enfrentava artes das trevas. Parecia muito mais um vovô carinhoso do que um mestre em DCAT. Ele era muito alto e esbelto, porém forte, com braços compridos. Apesar de sua aparência grande, ele era de uma sutileza incrível. Quase não se percebia a sua presença em um ambiente. Ele falava baixo e sorria sempre.

Hermione observava os dois conversando, tentando ser discreta, mas estava difícil. Ela gostaria muito de ouvir a conversa. Ela gostaria mesmo era de ouvir o que Severo falava. Tentava entender alguma coisa dos lábios dele, mas percebeu que estava satisfeita em vê-los apenas se movendo. Snape nesta noite usava um casaco marrom escuro, por cima de uma camisa branca. Ela achou interessante, pois nunca, em seus sete anos em Hogwarts, ela o vira usando outra cor que não fosse o preto sobre a camisa branca.

- Meus amigos. Lamento interromper a conversa, mas Minerva quer falar sobre a programação para amanhã. – falou Dumbledore, se levantando e inclinando ligeiramente para a esquerda, se apoiando no encosto da cadeira ao lado, e soltando uma risada. – Bem, acho melhor me sentar enquanto isso.

- Muito bem. Antes de mais nada quero deixar claro que toda a programação foi elaborada para promover a integração e momentos de proximidade entre nós. Porém, acredito que muitos gostariam de fazer outras atividades, desta forma, todos estão livres para participarem se quiserem. – falou Minerva, com as bochechas coradas. Ela usava um vestido azul e não tinha o costumeiro chapéu pontudo sobre a cabeça. Os cabelos tinham uma parte presos no alto da cabeça e o resto caia em grandes ondas pelos ombros e costas da professora. Hermione pensou que ela havia remoçado uns quinze anos com os cabelos soltos e uma roupa mais leve.

Enquanto a mulher informava os horários e atividades, Severo virou-se e olhou para Hermione, que estava sentada do outro lado da mesa, duas cadeiras atrás dele. Eles se olharam por um instante e a voz de Dumbledore quebrou o contato visual deles.

- Bem, eu vou me recolher, mas vocês fiquem à vontade. Boa noite a todos. – Dumbledore se levantou e foi seguido por Minerva. Hermione os observou um pouco espantada. Dumbledore e Minerva? Não podia ser. Ela tirou os olhos deles e seguiu-os imediatamente para Severo que a observava. Ele fez um aceno de cabeça como quem diz: "Curioso, não?" Hermione baixou a cabeça com um sorriso e também se levantou para ir para seu quarto. Deu um "boa noite" geral a todos e seguiu para a escada. Ao chegar ao topo da escada ouviu atrás de si:

- Boa noite Senhorita Granger.

Virou-se e viu que Severo estava muito perto.


	3. 3 O Jantar Dançante

Cap. 3 – O Jantar Dançante

A mente de Hermione estava vazia e a letargia começava a possuí-la de novo. Ela tentou respirar e disse com a voz falha:

- Boa noite, professor.

Hermione se virou e caminhou devagar, tentando não parecer boba. Girou a chave na fechadura e abriu a porta, mas antes de entrar olhou para trás e viu que Severo continuava olhando para ela. Hermione piscou, entrou rapidamente e virou-se olhando a maçaneta da porta. Seu coração pulava no peito. Ela não sabia o que estava sentindo naquele momento, estava confusa, estava perdida com as atitudes de Snape naquele dia.

No quarto do final do corredor, Severo olhava a noite pela janela. Com as mãos nos bolsos da calça, ele se lembrava da figura de Hermione colhendo as flores e as colocando no cabelo. Lembrava como ela estava bonita e como ela era faceira andando descalça pela grama. Ela estava atraente naquelas roupas estranhas, o corpo dela havia definitivamente mudado, ela era uma mulher agora.

Hermione já estava povoando os pensamentos de Severo desde o dia em que ele a segurou, na sala de Dumbledore. Naquela noite, Dumbledore tinha uma cara de maroto e ele sabia que estava pensando algo fantasioso a respeito daquela situação constrangedora. Por algum motivo ele voltou para as masmorras com aquilo na cabeça. "Hermione Granger", o pensamento ecoou.

Ele havia tomado um banho frio para espantar os pensamentos de Hermione, mas a madrugada o traíra. Ele acordara suando, lembrando de flashes de um sonho com ela, os quais ele não conseguia distinguir. Pensou em como um homem pode ser depravado. Apenas com esta situação constrangedora ele já estava fantasiando com a garota. E ela perto dele não passava disso: uma garota. Isso era pior ainda diante de seu senso de moral.

E agora ele estava preso nessas férias. Ainda tinha tempo de voltar, levando ao pé da letra a promessa que fez a Dumbledore no dia em que conversaram. Ele ficaria dois dias e voltaria, não queria desperdiçar tanto tempo que poderia ser utilizado na sua pesquisa. Ele planejara suas férias para isso e não para desfrutar as montanhas.

Cansado e confuso diante de seus sentimentos, resolveu dormir para tentar amenizar a angústia que começava a se instalar em seu peito. Mal sabia ele que a alguns metros de distância, a jovem que povoava seus pensamentos também pensava nele.

Os dias seguintes passaram rápidos e leves para Hermione. Era uma experiência nova e interessante se relacionar com os professores de outra forma. Mais curioso ainda era tudo isso estar acontecendo num ambiente externo. Nas dependências de Hogwarts, ela tinha suas dúvidas se eles estariam tão descontraídos e alegres. Sentia-se privilegiada por estar vivenciando tudo isso, pois sempre admirara seus professores, quase com veneração, principalmente a professora McGonnagal e sabia que isso era recíproco. Ambas curtiam horas de conversas e discussões sobre diversos assuntos.

Hermione aproveitava todos os instantes para absorver cada partícula de conhecimento que pudesse. Todas as conversas, por mais descontraídas que fossem deixavam alguma impressão nova sobre os professores e algum ponto para refletir. Dumbledore, apesar da modéstia que lhe era peculiar, descreveu de forma menos pesada o seu duelo com Grindewald. Hermione ouvia absorta, imaginando as cores e sons dos feitiços em torno dos poderosos bruxos. Vez ou outra, ao perceber a expressão aterrorizada da jovem, o diretor sorria mansamente, piscando para ela e suavizando o discurso com algum comentário irônico ou metáfora, ao que todos riam.

Mas a despeito das histórias bizarras e tristes de muitos, as piadas temperavam estes momentos com grande descontração. Tudo isso dava a Hermione ferramentas para lidar com estas pessoas diariamente, como seria num futuro próximo. Como sempre, ela gostava de se preparar para as situações que teria de lidar e aqueles dias eram como uma escola, um treinamento para sua vida como professora de Hogwarts.

Havia, porém, uma pessoa que chamava maior atenção de Hermione: Severo Snape. Ele falava pouquíssimo, mas sempre era alvo de comentários e piadas, ao que respondia com o sarcasmo e humor ácido que lhe eram peculiares. Mesmo vítima dos colegas, ele sempre finalizava seus comentários de forma relaxada e carimbada com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

Hermione registrava as expressões e falas do homem sem poder evitar, sua mente lógica muitas vezes trabalhava contra sua dona. Por vezes, ela quis simplesmente aproveitar o papo, mas ficava ouvindo as engrenagens de seus neurônios funcionando. Era inevitável continuar relacionando todas as novidades, atitudes, comentários e reações dele. Também não perdeu nenhuma das vezes em que ele a fitava, fazendo com que o som da conversa ficasse abafado em torno dela. Ela se sentia explorada pelos olhos intensamente negros e pensou por vezes se ele estaria usando Legilimência nela.

A ansiedade por algo ainda desconhecido se potencializou quando, na sexta feira a professora Minerva anunciou que na noite seguinte haveria um jantar dançante na mansão e que todos deveriam participar. Hermione começou instantaneamente a pensar em sua roupa. Ela nunca foi de se dar trabalho com estes assuntos, mas era uma noite especial. Ela estava de fato ansiosa e com alguma relutância percebeu que estava assim por que Severo iria estar lá. Ela sentiu-se apreensiva pelo que ele iria achar dela. Se a acharia bonita, atraente e interessante.

Mas por quê? Será mesmo que todos os sinais que seus instintos femininos haviam interceptado das reações e atitudes dele estavam certos? Ou ela estava suficientemente carente que fantasiou que aquele homem misterioso e atraente a estava desejando? Eles haviam por dias trocado sinais e haviam, definitivamente flertado. Conversaram longamente sobre vários assuntos que interessavam a ambos e Hermione era incapaz de não considerar cada uma de suas semelhanças e diferenças. Ela era muito lógica e realista para evitar isso.

Em todas essas conversas agradáveis eles conheceram um pouco mais um ao outro, mas Severo continuava a ser uma incógnita para ela. Ela tinha a sensação de que um grande abismo separava-os, mesmo apenas sendo um início de amizade. Sentia que ele se abrira mais do que seria considerado normal para ele, mas ainda assim algo dizia a ela que muita coisa ela talvez nunca fosse saber dele.

Hermione também percebeu que alguns professores olhavam para ambos conversando e volta e meia cochichavam. Ela preferiu agir naturalmente e fingir que se relacionava com Severo da mesma forma que com qualquer outro ali.

Naquela noite, à volta da mesa de jantar os professores nada pensariam, pois Severo estava batendo um papo animado com o Sr. Smith novamente. Todos sabiam que ele sempre almejara a cadeira de DCAT e alguns estranharam que ele e o novo professor estivessem se dando bem. Era de se esperar que, com o temperamento dificílimo de Snape, ele estivesse retalhando o novo mestre sempre que houvesse uma oportunidade na sua frente. Mas ao contrário, ele surpreendeu a todos, o que gerou uma série de burburinhos, alguns maldosos.

Hermione tinha ouvido certo dia, quando foi à cozinha buscar uma xícara de chá, a professora Sprout e madame Hoock cochichando que talvez Severo estivesse envolvendo o Sr. Smith em um engodo para ficar contra os alunos, para que ele se tornasse odiado e quem sabe desistisse do cargo. Elas ficaram desconcertadas ao ver Hermione na porta da cozinha e se recompondo, saíram sem dizer mais nada. Ela pensou que isso seria difícil de acontecer. Mesmo Snape tendo a fama que tinha, depois de conhecer um pouco mais do morcegão, ela duvidava que ele pudesse ser tão terrível. Era um plano horrendo, usar os alunos como artifício para conseguir um objetivo futuro pensando somente em seus interesses. Não, definitivamente. Isso era típico de Lúcio Malfoy, não de Severo. Ele podia ser terrível com os alunos e humilhá-los, mas nunca os usaria de forma tão suja.

Hermione sabia que estava certa. Os dois professores tinham uma conversa fluída e com certeza debatiam sobre os vários tipos de feitiços usados para combater as Artes das Trevas. Faziam a típica dupla de pesquisadores ou estudiosos que se debruçavam numa conversa sobre teorias e descobertas. Ela adorava isso e se enterneceu com a cena. Isso só podia demonstrar o quanto Severo era sensível e inteligente. Quando se tem pouco tutano na cachola nunca se consegue perder mais que cinco minutos numa conversa intelectual, esse era o pensamento de Hermione.

Ela decidiu que queria ainda dar uma olhada em suas roupas antes de dormir e planejar sobre seu cabelo. Levantou-se dando boa noite aos que estavam próximos e viu que de forma oposta às outras noites, Severo não percebeu que ela ia embora, absorto na conversa. Ela sorriu internamente e foi para seu quarto.

Conforme imaginara, ela bufou desanimada ao olhar o interior do armário. Ela tinha alguns vestidos bonitos, mas parecia que nada era suficiente. Ela queria algo formal, elegante e atraente ao mesmo tempo. Os hormônios levavam sua mente a criar imagens da reação de Severo quando a visse no jantar seguinte. Imaginou os dois dançando e os dedos dele roçando o limite do decote em suas costas. Ela se irritou com isso e falou consigo mesma:

- Hermione Granger! Deixe de ser infantil e boboca! O que você julga estar fazendo, agindo como uma víbora se preparando para dar o bote em sua presa? – mas ela não podia negar. Sentia uma imensa vontade de seduzi-lo

Ela suspirou e sentou na beirada da cama em frente ao armário aberto, com os ombros caídos. Seus olhos captaram um movimento entre os cabides e ela vincou a testa. Apurou os olhos, observando mais atentamente. Os tecidos das roupas se moviam muito pouco, como se uma brisa tivesse passado ali a um segundo atrás. Ela virou a cabeça e viu a janela fechada. Foi até a mesinha ao lado da cama, empunhou sua varinha e cautelosamente percorreu os poucos passos até a frente do armário. Murmurou um feitiço e nada aconteceu, constatando que não havia nada errado ali. Foi então que seus olhos perceberam algo diferente entre os cabides.

Ela levantou a mão e tocou o tecido que não estava ali até aquele momento. Tirou o cabide do armário e com assombro descobriu uma roupa que não fazia parte de seus pertences. Um vestido vermelho sangue, de tecido um pouco pesado, mas agradável ao toque. Ela foi até o espelho e o colocou à frente do corpo. Era lindo.

Ela olhou novamente a peça e não conseguiu entender como ela foi parar ali. Então, descobriu no local da etiqueta um pequeno papel. Ela o tirou e viu que era um cartão com seu nome.

A caligrafia fina e inclinada denunciou seu remetente.

_Querida Hermione,_

_Não pude controlar o desejo de lhe presentear. Talvez pelo simples fato que me sinto presenteado com a sua chegada em nosso corpo docente. Aguardei a ocasião apropriada e julgo ser a noite de amanhã no nosso jantar dançante. Tenho certeza que a verei deslumbrante. Espero que seja de seu agrado._

_Do amigo,_

_Alvo Dumbledore._

Hermione sorria largamente.

- Mas este velhinho não dá ponto sem nó! Como ele soube que eu precisava de algo exatamente assim? – ela falou sozinha, colocando novamente o vestido à sua frente, hipnotizada pela sua beleza.

Ela guardou o vestido com um cuidado reverente e o cartão em seu diário, no dia em que o ganhara. Ficaria de recordação.

Muito animada ela se preparou para dormir tentando controlar a ansiedade pela noite seguinte. "Será que Severo vai me achar bonita?", ela pensou, com uma pontinha de nervosismo.

Em frente ao espelho Severo tirava e colocava o paletó várias vezes. Ele não se conformava em usar uma roupa daquela, estava muito acostumado à sua capa de sempre.

Mas Dumbledore em companhia do Sr. Smith levaram o smoking ao seu quarto e o fizeram aceitar mesmo sob protestos inflamados.

- Eu pensei que fôssemos amigos Smith! – esbravejou Snape.

- E somos, é claro! É justamente por isso que apoio Alvo. Você precisa de algo mais leve e elegante Severo. – o novo mestre disse com uma expressão de "deixa disso". - É um jantar dançante, você não espera mesmo que possa dançar com aquela capa horrorosa, sem ofensa. – falou o professor com um risinho contido.

- Eu também sou seu amigo, oras! – disse Alvo com tom de falsa mágoa. – Por isso estamos aqui e você não vai escapar dessa Severo!

- Eu não sei de onde tiraram a idéia de que eu vou dançar. Patético! – rosnou o homem se sentando com raiva na cama.

- Fique tranqüilo meu caro, eu já cuidei disso. – e nos olhos de Alvo, Severo viu aquele brilho cintilante.

- Alvo... – e respirou fundo – Por Mérlin, o que você fez? – ele fechava o punho de forma que os nós de seus dedos ficaram brancos.

- Eu? – o mago soltou um bufo. – Severo, por favor! Assim você me ofende!

- Alvo não pense que não o conheço. O que quis dizer com: "eu já cuidei disso?" – Snape tentava controlar sua raiva.

- Eu cuidei mesmo, não vê sua roupa? As damas nesta noite disputarão para dançar com você. – e sorriu largamente.

Severo desistiu, jogou o corpo na cama levando as mãos à cabeça e suspirou. Ele se sentiria ridículo com aquelas roupas de gala. Não gostava dessas formalidades e considerava isso tudo fútil.

O diretor e o professor de DCAT deixaram Severo em sua cama exortando-o para que não se atrasasse e Dumbledore fez questão de reforçar pela vigésima vez que ele havia dançado muito bem no baile de inverno em seus anos escolares e que com certeza não tinha perdido o jeito.

Agora, encarando seu reflexo Severo só pensava se poderia, com esta roupa ridícula, agradar Hermione. Quando se deu conta já estava pensando nisso e a raiva deixava seu corpo devagar com uma sensação de palpitação na garganta.

Os dias que antecederam ao final daquela semana passaram como uma lufada para Snape. Ele tinha até mesmo se divertido, relaxado e passado tempo com Hermione. Pensou que seria difícil conviver no castelo de Hogwarts, estando próximos e conter a ansiedade que tinha por ela. Era simples assim. Ele se sentia ansioso por ela e tinha plena consciência disso. Tinha uma imensa vontade de ficar horas em sua companhia. Ela tinha se mostrado muito mais inteligente do que ele supunha e a conversa deles era paradoxalmente mais interessante do que a que tinha normalmente com os outros professores.

Hermione tinha um fôlego novo e ele se deliciara com as histórias que ouvira sobre a sua infância trouxa, suas aventuras em Paris e todos os seus medos acadêmicos de quando era uma estudante em Hogwarts. Até mesmo detalhes de coisas que tinha aprontado com Harry e Rony ela lhe contara, inclusive que os três desconfiaram que ele era a pessoa que queria roubar a Pedra Filosofal em seu primeiro ano e que havia sido mordido por Fofo na tentativa.

- Isso é completamente estúpido! Eu creio que vocês três aprontaram muito mais do que eu possa saber, não é? – ele perguntara com uma expressão de falsa indignação.

Hermione rira do comentário afirmando que sim, fazendo com que ele rosnasse e fechasse a cara.

Todos esses momentos deixaram um gosto de "quero mais" em Severo e ele torcia para que as férias demorassem mais do que o esperado antes disso tudo. Ele estava começando a se acostumar com essa sensação, quase como se fosse algo normal para ele. Porém, ainda se pegava muitas vezes se culpando e tentando reprimir o desejo e interesse que sentia por Hermione.

Muitas vezes ele via nos comentários e atitudes inocentes dela o seu engano quanto ao que poderia acontecer entre os dois. Enquanto ele tomava cuidado para ser agradável e fazer com que ela se interessasse por ele, a jovem poderia estar simplesmente sendo ela mesma, sem segundas intenções. Ela poderia muito bem estar agindo naturalmente e gostando de sua companhia, não imaginando que a intenção dele era além da segunda, terceira ou quarta.

Severo a queria. Queria que ela fosse dele e somente dele. Desejava conhecer os segredos de Hermione, as curvas de seu corpo, o calor de sua pele, o seu nome sussurrado pela voz suave dela. Ele a desejava mais do que poderia explicar e todas essas novas sensações tiravam suas horas de sono. As poucas que tinha eram povoadas por nada mais do que Hermione. Durante o dia ele apenas tentava disfarçar seu interesse crescente e se deixava levar pela gostosa sensação que o tomava quando estava perto dela.

E então, nesta noite, ele poderia ter uma aproximação maior dela. A despeito de estar se achando um palhaço com aquelas roupas, ele considerou por um momento se poderia fazer uma concessão só essa noite, por Hermione.

Mas ele não queria se envolver, não queria ninguém na sua vida, estava feliz com a sua solidão. Ele queria ir em frente com suas pesquisas e viver a vida sossegadamente, agora que podia ser livre da escravidão de Voldemort. Toda essa contradição dentro do peito o deixava inquieto e irritadiço. Ele não se lembrava da última vez que se sentira tão confuso e incomodado.

Ele bufou baixando a cabeça. Além disso tudo, a moça estava conseguindo que ele deixasse suas manias e o jeito frio e rabugento para se enfiar em vestes de pingüim e desfilar na frente de todos como um idiota. "Será que não poderia usar minhas roupas de sempre, dispensando somente a capa?", pensou.

Mas a resposta veio com uma batida na porta. Ele rosnou e finalizou o gesto de vestir o paletó do smoking. Ajeitou os cabelos com os dedos e se dirigiu para a porta. Ao abrir com um gesto brusco deu de cara com Alvo, usando um traje idêntico ao seu, sem o chapéu de sempre, com os longos cabelos brancos penteados para trás e a enorme barba bem incrivelmente alinhada.

Snape levantou uma sobrancelha negra e encarou o velho bruxo.

- Severo! Com esta cara horrível você irá espantar as damas e não atraí-las. – disse com um sorriso e uma piscadela.

- Alvo, mais um comentário desses e eu darei passos em direção à minha cama e não ao salão. E nem tente me impedir. Estou com muita vontade de azarar alguém e você parece um "alvo" bem fácil, se é que entendeu o trocadilho? – Snape disse com os dentes cerrados.

O diretor riu e falou brandamente:

- Vamos meu caro, a festa já começou. – e abriu espaço para Severo ir na frente.

Hermione tomou um banho demorado, cuidando para que cada parte de seu corpo fosse considerada. Ela queria estar relaxada naquela noite. Mas em seu peito, um nó de ansiedade não estava ajudando nisso. Ela tremia internamente e bem sabia o porquê.

Após ter ajeitado seu cabelo prendendo-o com fivelas acima de cada orelha e em belos cachos que desciam pelas suas costas, ela tratou do seu rosto. Usou uma maquiagem leve, marcando mais os olhos do que os lábios, os quais cobriu com brilho levemente vermelho para combinar com a cor de seu vestido novo.

Ela o vestiu de costas para o espelho, usando um truque que sua mãe ensinara. "Coloque a roupa e se ajeite, depois vá ao espelho para ver o resultado como um todo." ela dizia sempre.

Ao se virar ficou parada olhando a imagem. O vestido tinha se modelado perfeitamente ao seu corpo o que definitivamente indicava que estava com algum feitiço. Hermione se aproximou do espelho, virando o corpo para ver de todos os lados. Ela se sentiu poderosa e não pôde deixar de se elogiar por sempre cuidar da saúde e do corpo. Estava linda!

Por fim, borrifou seu perfume francês favorito, que usava apenas em ocasiões especiais e com um suspiro final para o espelho ela saiu do quarto.

O salão já acomodava todos os professores, mesmo que não chegassem a um número muito grande, mas nesta noite outras pessoas estavam na mansão. Alguns membros da Ordem da Fênix haviam sido convidados para a festa e o Ministro da Magia também.

Alguns amigos dos professores receberam o convite e quase todos já tinham chegado. A decoração era muito agradável. Archotes iluminavam as paredes e o teto. Longos tecidos verdes, roxos e vermelhos desciam até o chão e nas mesas com toalhas brancas longas, velas de vários tamanhos flamejavam. A lareira estava acessa e o ambiente estava agradavelmente quente.

Vários elfos domésticos transitavam servindo bebidas nas mesas e nas rodinhas de bate papo. A um canto do salão, um palco baixo abrigava uma banda que tocava uma música lenta e não muito alta, de forma que todos podiam conversar sem muito esforço. Tudo parecia perfeito, menos para um homem carrancudo, sentado sozinho a uma mesa num canto, com os braços cruzados na frente do corpo.

Snape estava praguejando internamente e se sentia tão ridículo naquela roupa que não tinha coragem de se levantar e cumprimentar as pessoas que conhecia. Também não sentia a mínima vontade. Com certeza iria ouvir que ele ficava muito bem com aquela roupa e que deveria abandonar a sua capa, e blá blá blá. Nem todos os anos de sua vida ouvindo isso o fizeram mudar de idéia e agora esta festa idiota se apresentava para ele. A oportunidade de estar perto de Hermione num ambiente diferente envolvera Severo e o obrigara a deixar seus costumes de lado.

Inclinou o corpo sobre a mesa brincando com a chama de uma das velas. Pensou que a certeza da presença de Hermione ali fez com que anos de costume se desmoronasse embaixo de seu nariz e ele não fazia nada para impedir. Isso era completamente infantil.

Sentindo-se inseguro e desconfortável como se estivesse nu, Severo suspirou e olhou para frente. Começou a se arrepender de ter descido do seu quarto. Hermione com certeza estaria entretida com os amigos da Ordem e os outros professores e ele concluiu que todo o esforço que fazia para estar ali era somente por ela. Agora ele percebia que era inútil. Ela não ficaria em sua companhia a noite toda e as horas ali seriam um longo martírio.

Entretanto, Severo foi tirado de seu devaneio abruptamente. Ele viu algo do outro lado do salão e teve que piscar algumas vezes. Quase que imediatamente sua boca ficou seca e entreaberta. Vendo as coisas em câmera lenta ele observou atentamente. Hermione entrou no ambiente e estava extraordinária. Seu vestido mostrava um decote não muito comportado, mas que deixava bastante espaço para imaginar. Linda, exuberante, maravilhosa, atraente, sedutora. Severo buscava outras palavras para descrever a visão, mas a muito contragosto foi obrigado a virar o rosto para a pessoa que se sentou ao seu lado na mesa, chamando a sua atenção. Amaldiçoou internamente Remus Lupin.

- Olá Snape! Como vai? – o lobisomem falou sorrindo para a figura mal encarada.

- Suponho que não melhor do que você Lupin. – disse Snape em seu tom mais sarcástico.

Mas conhecendo o morcegão Lupin não se importou.

- Você está muito elegante hoje. – disse Lupin sorrindo inocentemente para Snape. – Algum motivo especial?

Controlando a ânsia de esganar o homem que sorria bobamente para ele, Severo respirou fundo.

- Lupin por que não vai uivar para a lua e me deixa em paz? – cuspiu, segurando a ponte do nariz.

- Ora, mas o que eu disse de tão horrível homem? Você devia deixar de ser um velho rabugento e viver a vida, sabia? Devia aproveitar a oportunidade de estar neste lugar incrível e parar de se punir pelo seu passado.

- Você é o Alvo? Ou você está andando tanto com ele que começou a copiar tudo o que ele faz? - "Por que ele não sai daqui e me deixa olhar para Hermione?" – pensou.

- Está bem Severo. Se você prefere, depois deste tempo todo continuar a vida sem graça e solitária que tinha quando Voldemort era vivo, é sua decisão. Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso mas eu gosto de você, só isso. – Severo olhou para o homem com um vinco na testa e bufou.

- Obrigado Lupin, mas não preciso de sua piedade. – ele sentiu o humor de antes das férias estapear-lhe a face. Se assustou, fazia dias que não sentia isso.

– De nada. Mas preciso lhe dizer que concordo com Alvo. Ele está cheio de razão quando tenta te convencer a viver. Você deve largar essa amargura toda e esquecer o passado. Eu sei que tem algo bom dentro de você, a poção Mata-Cão tem sido minha principal válvula de escape. Eu sou grato a você por me ajudar a levar a minha vida, a despeito da minha maldição. Eu tenho uma esposa linda e se você quer saber, me sentei aqui para dizer que serei pai em breve. Se não fosse a poção que você prepara para mim todos os meses eu não poderia ter tudo o que a vida tem me dado.

Severo relaxou a testa e levantou uma sobrancelha. Sentindo-se constrangido de repente, falou rápido:

- Meus parabéns.

- Obrigado. Severo - e hesitou - Tem gente que gosta de você e não é demagogia. – Lupin agora olhava seriamente para Snape. - Seus colegas na escola e na Ordem, por exemplo, mesmo você sendo um bastardo com seus alunos e distribuindo patadas para todos os amigos.

Um silêncio pairou entre eles. Severo se perguntava por qual motivo o homem estava desabando este discurso em cima dele. Quando ia abrir a boca para protestar Lupin foi mais rápido.

- Olha, estou lhe dizendo tudo isso pois é o que eu penso, sinceramente. Confesso que com a notícia da gravidez de Tonks estou mais animado com a vida e tenho vontade de abençoar a todos que entram na minha frente, mas tudo isso é sincero. Não acho que valha a pena viver a vida que você era obrigado a suportar. Tudo acabou e nada mais justo que alguém como você, que renunciou a tudo pela causa, foi um pivô importantíssimo para que vencêssemos a guerra, aproveite o tempo perdido. – e com outro sorriso, Lupin apertou levemente o braço de Snape que estava sobre a mesa e se levantou para se juntar à sua esposa.

Severo permaneceu imóvel, assimilando as palavras. Ele na verdade nunca considerara mudar seu estilo de vida. Estava tão habituado à sua rotina e sua solidão que sequer havia passado isso pela sua cabeça. Ele tinha sim, alguns sonhos que nunca puderam ser concretizados. Planejara se engajar em algumas pesquisas, fazer algumas viagens para participar de congressos e seminários. Porém, nunca pudera pensar nisso com mais afinco, sempre havia coisas mais importantes e urgentes para resolver e os anos se passaram.

Ele lançou seu olhar para o salão e viu que Lupin estava com um braço em torno da esposa e ambos conversavam com Hermione. Sem permissão, sua mente o colocou ao lado dela, num gesto semelhante ao do colega, conversando animadamente sobre o novo bebê. Ele suspirou e manteve sua atenção em Hermione.

Será que ela poderia mudar alguma coisa dentro dele? Ou será que ela já estava mudando? O que significavam todos os conselhos de Lupin, Alvo e até mesmo o incentivo do Sr. Smith? Será que todos acreditavam mesmo nele? Será que ele mesmo acreditava que ainda tinha uma vida pela frente?

Sentiu-se muito cansado de repente. Levou as mãos à testa descansando a cabeça. Ele só queria sair dali e dormir, esquecer tudo. Por um momento, ele desejou nunca ter se aventurado nestas férias e quis que tudo não passasse de um sonho turbulento. Estava confuso em relação a si mesmo, em relação a seus novos sentimentos. Estava confuso e intrigado por Hermione e não sabia como lidar com isso. Estava se sentindo cada vez mais espremido por seus colegas para mudar de atitudes e de vida. Ele não sabia o que realmente queria e isso era desconfortável. Ele sempre levara as coisas em rédeas curtas para evitar tais conflitos internos. Sua ética, consciência e suas decisões estavam sempre em total controle, mas agora...

Então, uma mão tocou em seu ombro e o fez retesar as costas. Ele não se moveu por um instante e nem respirou tampouco. Levantou a cabeça fechando as mãos unidas em frente ao queixo e olhou um ponto fixo à sua frente.

- Você está bem? – Hermione perguntou, sentando-se ao lado de Severo. Ele virou o rosto devagar e capturou seus olhos. Ela estava mais bonita de perto e seu perfume tocou o olfato aguçado do Mestre de Poções. Ele não conseguiu dizer nada, apenas olhava a face da jovem.

- Severo? O que aconteceu? – ela disse com uma preocupação crescente. Por fim ele relaxou os ombros desistindo de tentar controlar alguma coisa. Estava cansado e estava perdendo a batalha. Ouvir seu nome da boca de Hermione não estava ajudando nada.

- Estou bem. – disse num tom baixo – Você está deslumbrante. – não pôde evitar, precisava dizer alguma coisa. Hermione deu um sorriso tímido. Severo a olhava profundamente e ela sentiu que a letargia dava passos em sua direção. Este homem tinha o poder de tocá-la com os olhos. Respirando e tentando manter a compostura falou:

- E você está muito elegante com esta roupa.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

- Não precisa ser tão gentil, eu sei que estou parecendo um pingüim ridículo.

- Deixe de bobagens. Todo homem fica elegante com esta roupa.

- Então devo entender que não sou eu e sim a roupa que é elegante.

Hermione virou os olhos.

- Seu humor ácido de novo. Eu já estava me esquecendo como era isso. – ela apoiou o queixo na mão e olhou o salão. Severo respirou fundo.

- Não me leve a mal. Eu realmente estou me sentindo patético com esta roupa e todo mundo fica me olhando como se eu fosse um extraterrestre. Por que eles simplesmente não me deixam ser como sou? – resmungou.

Hermione estranhou o último comentário.

- De quem você esta falando? – ela pediu.

Snape lamentou-se por isso. Achou que com sua atitude ranzinza poderia espantar Hermione. Pensou em como responder isso sem tomar partido e sem envenenar os amigos contra ela. Era difícil.

- Não se preocupe com isso. O que está achando da festa? – perguntou ele tentando parecer mais animado. Mas ele conhecia bem pouco da jovem e não sabia que ela dificilmente deixaria algo assim passar batido.

- Está ótima. Mas por que você não me conta o que está havendo? Eu entendo que é difícil, depois de tantos anos, você se mover sem aquela capa horrorosa, mas hoje é um dia especial, isto é uma festa. – Snape a olhava com uma sobrancelha levantada em descrença. Porém, Hermione era suficientemente persistente para não se intimidar com o olhar. – Olhe, mesmo que você se zangue com o Alvo por ele ficar te importunando por causa de seu mau humor, eu tenho que concordar com ele. Você fica mil vezes melhor com seu sorriso desdenhoso e sem a sua capa! – finalizou, como se explicasse como trocar ingredientes de uma poção.

Severo agora estava pasmo. Ela também? O que ela tinha a ver com isso, afinal? Eles eram apenas amigos, ou melhor, colegas por alto. Estavam se conhecendo apenas e ele não permitia nem que sua mãe interferisse tanto. Porém, o sorriso de Hermione transferiu doçura para a raiva que voltava a dominá-lo. Ele respirou fundo e assentiu.

- Está bem. Alvo me arrumou esta roupa... diferente e você pode considerar hoje como um grande esforço da minha parte. Pense que estou tentando ok? – e quis completar com "por você apenas", mas fez melhor ficando calado, já que Lupin chegava acompanhado da esposa.

- Boa noite professor Snape. – falou Tonks em alta voz com sua forma espevitada de ser. Ela tinha os cabelos de um azul bebê, que combinava com seu vestido creme. Severo se levantou para cumprimentá-la com um aperto de mão.

- Olá Tonks. Meus parabéns pelo bebê. – e deu um leve sorriso de canto para a moça que retribuiu com um cheio de dentes.

- Se importam se nos sentarmos com vocês? A maioria das mesas estão ocupadas. – perguntou Lupin.

Severo não esperava por essa. Nem sequer tinha considerado sentar-se com Hermione. Pensou que era tão estúpido quanto suas roupas por estar se preocupando demais com isso. Hermione respondeu por ele.

- Oh, é claro que não!

Então se sentaram e engataram uma conversa sobre as novidades no mundo bruxo. Severo e Hermione estavam um pouco desatualizados por conta das férias e a conversa fluía gostosamente.

O jantar foi servido e eles mantiveram o papo agradável, mudando o foco de vez em quando. Hermione se entretinha com Tonks, falando sobre bebês e as mudanças quando isso acontece à uma mulher e Lupin e Severo discutiam sobre os efeitos das mudanças que Quim havia implantado no Ministério. Quem visse de longe poderia supor que os dois casais eram amigos de longa data e que aquele era apenas mais um de seus encontros mensais. Foi o que ponderou, num sussurro, Dumbledore com o Sr. Smith, sentados a alguns metros dali, em companhia de Minerva e o Ministro, Quim Shackelbout.

A festa se animou mais após a sobremesa e alguns bruxos alterados pela bebida ensaiavam passos na pista, ao som de uma música mais animada que a banda tocava.

Na parede de trás do palco havia o nome da banda: "Os Ecléticos". As letras se moviam e mudavam de forma e cor. Logo Hermione percebeu o motivo do nome. A banda tocava algumas músicas famosas no mundo trouxa e ela reconheceu várias delas. Ela amava música e tinha tido aulas quando era criança. Modestamente considerava que cantava razoavelmente bem e vez ou outra cantarolava alguma música que ninguém conhecia.

Lupin percebeu e na terceira vez não resistiu à curiosidade.

- Hermione! Você está cantando? – fez com cara de falso espanto. A moça rolou os olhos e riu do comentário. – Que músicas são essas? – perguntou o lobisomem.

- São músicas trouxas. Eu adoro! Me trazem uma nostalgia gostosa. – falou Hermione com um sorriso largo, encolhendo os ombros.

Snape olhava para Hermione e para seu sorriso. "Mais um segredinho", pensou.

Tonks adorou o estilo das músicas.

- Legal! Eu estava pensando que eram novas composições por que nunca ouvi essas músicas diferentes, são maneiras! – falou a jovem, balançando o corpo ao ritmo. Lupin não pensou duas vezes, tomou a mão da esposa e a arrastou para a pista. A risada de Tonks ainda podia ser ouvida mesmo quando eles chegaram ao centro da pista.

Hermione ria e Severo só observava o casal brincar na pista. Outros também entraram na onda e dançavam se divertindo ao som animado da banda. Hermione olhou para Severo de repente e disse:

- Vamos?

O homem arregalou os olhos para Hermione e hesitou.

- Nem pense nisso. – disse com firmeza.

- Ok, eu vou me divertir. – falou Hermione e saiu para a pista.

Severo observava a moça balançar o corpo animada, rindo com Tonks e Lupin. Ele viu que ela dançava bem e teve dificuldade em determinar em que situação ela ficava mais interessante e atraente. A vivacidade de Hermione era visível e, quando ela voltou para a mesa ofegante e sorridente, Snape sentiu-se bem com a satisfação da jovem. Ele pediu licença e se retirou por um instante.

Após muitas risadas das cenas cômicas dos professores e colegas na pista de dança, a banda fez uma pausa. O vocalista, um bruxo alto e magro, com seus trinta e poucos, usando roupas parecidas com as de um motoqueiro, cabelos longos amarrados num rabo baixo atrás da nuca, falou com a voz gutural.

- Senhoras e senhores, muito boa noite! A banda "Os Ecléticos" tem imenso prazer em prestigiar esta linda festa. Hogwarts deixou muitas saudades para todos nós da banda, e agora é um refrigério ver nossos amados professores pagando este mico incrível, sem ofensa, é claro. – e todos riram. – Mas nos sentimos honrados e privilegiados pela oportunidade de alegrar a noite de todos. Vou fazer uma rápida pausa, mas gostaria de convidar ao nosso palco alguém que com certeza poderá fazer melhor do que eu. Por gentileza, Senhorita Hermione Granger, venha aqui e cante para nós. – todos aplaudiram e assoviaram.

Hermione ofegou. Estava branca como cera. Olhou de boca aberta para Severo que havia voltado para a mesa sem dar uma palavra. Ele tinha um olhar maroto e um sorriso de canto de lábio.

- O que? – ela rosnou.

Severo apenas levantou as sobrancelhas com cara de indignação. Hermione bufava. Alguns começaram a incentivá-la de longe e Tonks se aproximou segurando o braço de Hermione.

- Vamos Mione, eu vi que você canta muito bem.

Hermione se levantou com a cara feia.

- Se você tiver alguma coisa a ver com isso, eu juro que vai ter volta. Depois que você ganhar o bebê. – completou Hermione, furiosa e apontou um dedo para Snape. – E você me paga!

A metamorfoga gargalhou e a acompanhou ainda segurando Hermione pelo braço, para garantir que ela não fugisse.

Hermione suava frio. O que iria fazer? Estava morta de vergonha e isso se potencializava com os assovios, palmas e incentivos de todos.

- Muito bem. – falou o vocalista – O palco é seu! – e sussurrou algo no ouvido de Hermione. Ela se voltou para os músicos e pediu a música. Respirou fundo e virou-se devagar para frente. Sentiu a respiração falhar quando deu de cara com a maioria das pessoas em frente ao palco, com olhos ansiosos, esperando.

Ninguém havia notado, mas Snape também se aproximou do palco se posicionando num canto, meio escondido atrás das pessoas. Dali ele teria uma visão perfeita de Hermione.

A música começou lenta e logo Hermione colocou sua boca perto do microfone. A melodia era agradável e sedutora. Para os mais sensíveis uma névoa de contentamento baixou no local, com a voz aveludada e afinada de Hermione.

_Eu preciso te ver onde quer que você esteja_

_E eu preciso estar lá, estou pedindo às estrelas_

_Eu preciso revelar o que há no meu coração_

_Mas as palavras me fogem e eu fico paralisada_

_Tão sem saída quando olho nos seus olhos_

_E como eu queria que você apenas soubesse_

_O que eu sinto aqui dentro por você_

_Você provavelmente não faz idéia_

_Mas eu queria que você soubesse_

_Como eu te amo_

Hermione fechou os olhos ao entoar a última frase. Seus dedos seguravam levemente o microfone no pedestal. Severo engoliu seco e observou o corpo de Hermione balançar suavemente ao ritmo da música. Ele nem percebeu, mas estava prendendo a respiração. A boca de Hermione se movia com graça e ele não percebia mais nada em sua visão periférica, apenas focado nela.

Severo não encontrava nada em sua mente, apenas a letra e melodia da canção. A visão de Hermione cantando tão sedutoramente bombeou com força sangue em suas veias e ele sentiu um arrepio lhe percorrer o corpo.

_Honestamente eu sei que é bobeira minha_

_Querer tanto você, mas eu permaneço escondida_

_Vê, meu complexo de inferioridade aparece_

_E as palavras me fogem e eu fico paralisada_

_Tão sem saída quando olho nos seus olhos_

_E como eu queria que você apenas soubesse_

_O que eu sinto aqui dentro por você_

_Você provavelmente não faz idéia_

_Mas eu queria que você soubesse_

_Como eu te amo_

Nesta parte, Hermione inclinou a cabeça com os olhos fechados envolvida pela música. Os rapazes da banda cuidaram da próxima parte da música, que era falada.

_Eu não sei se alguém aí fora, essa noite_

_Sabe qual é a sensação de amar tanto alguém_

_Que nada nem ninguém_

_Poderá nunca parecer preencher esse espaço vazio_

_Essa é a situação da qual eu estou falando nesse exato momento_

_E se vocês me entendem cante junto comigo_

_Vamos lá_

E várias vozes baixas acompanharam Hermione neste trecho. Severo não gostou muito, queria ouvir apenas ela.

_E como eu queria que você apenas soubesse_

_O que eu sinto aqui dentro por você_

_Você provavelmente não faz idéia_

_Mas eu queria que você soubesse_

_Como eu te amo_

Hermione repetiu mais uma vez o final da música e todos aplaudiram. "Bravos" e "bis" ecoaram pelo salão. Se sentindo muito corada ela agradeceu. Uma voz alta gritou do meio das pessoas.

- Mione, canta mais uma! Vamos agitar isso aqui. – Tonks berrava e acenava com um grande sorriso.

Hermione arregalou os olhos e um dos integrantes da banda sugeriu mais uma música ao seu ouvido. Ela suspirou e assentiu, dizendo ao microfone:

- Bem, já que eu estou aqui, não vou passar vergonha sozinha, portanto, quero todos dançando, ok? – e fez um sinal para que a banda começasse a música.

O ritmo desta era bem diferente. O som da música latina encheu o ar do salão e os convidados começaram a mover seus corpos. De repente uma gama de luzes começaram a brilhar, fruto de um aceno de varinha da professora Minerva. Ela e Alvo se moviam desengonçadamente num canto do salão.

Hermione balançava o corpo em frente ao pedestal, movendo os braços e os quadris. Ela estava cada vez mais solta ali e nem se deu conta de que alguns homens presentes estavam de olhos arregalados para o mulherão em cima do palco. Nem mesmo que um deles tinha a boca ligeiramente aberta. Snape percebeu que outros homens olhavam para Hermione com fome nos olhos. Sentiu um aperto no peito. Um fogo subiu para sua face e sem se dar conta ele mudou de boca aberta para mandíbula travada. Um desejo quase incontrolável de azarar todos de uma vez, de forma que fosse demorar muito para que eles se sentassem novamente se apoderou dele. Como ousavam? Eles estavam acompanhados de suas esposas ou dos amigos e não tinham a menor vergonha na cara de olhar para Hermione deste jeito?

Está certo que ela estava radiante, movimentando o corpo com graça e sutileza. Severo observava os quadris de Hermione indo de lá para cá e de vez em quando eles tremiam um pouco. Ela tentava não abusar muito, por que a ocasião não permitia, mas ele via que ela muitas vezes nem percebia que fazia aquilo.

A música foi chegando ao fim e vários assovios mais altos do que antes foram entoados. Hermione agradeceu novamente e desceu rápido do palco. Severo voltou para a mesa e se sentou bem a tempo para disfarçar que estivera ali o tempo todo.

Hermione sentou-se e não disse nada. Severo permaneceu quieto, vendo até onde iria isso. Pensou que ela tinha ficado ofendida com a traquinagem dele. Mas ela tinha se saído tão bem, como podia achar ruim? Se tivesse dado um vexame, ele entenderia se ela ficasse com raiva.

- Você é ótima. – ele falou, já esperando a explosão. Não veio. Ela se virou para encará-lo e disse:

- Obrigada. Mas da próxima vez eu arrasto você comigo e vai ter que cantar! – ela ameaçou com o dedo, mas um sorriso começava a escapar de seus lábios.

Severo ria de canto para Hermione. Ele sentia o coração encher com a jovialidade e graça dela. Ela tinha sido encantadora sobre o palco e ele sentia-se cada vez mais absorto nos detalhes da moça. Perguntava-se por qual motivo ela estava sentada ao seu lado? Será mesmo que ela gostava de sua companhia? Será que ele poderia confiar nisso, mesmo com o risco de se iludir, passar vergonha e ainda se magoar depois? Sim, por que se nada disso tivesse fundamento ele iria se magoar. Não podia evitar isso, ele já estava envolvido por Hermione e nada mudaria isso. Tinha dois caminhos: eles se envolveriam e ele poderia ter algo que nunca imaginou ser possível em sua vida. Poderia ter alguém para si, alguém para dividir, alguém para cuidar e amar. Ou ela poderia colocá-lo em seu lugar e ele teria que amargar a desilusão até que conseguisse esquecê-la.

Foi arrancado de seu devaneio com a chegada de um elfo que trocou os copos da mesa.

Hermione achou interessante que pouca coisa nesta festa era ao modo bruxo, como os garçons por exemplo. Nada sumia e aparecia cheio novamente na mesa, tudo era reposto manualmente pelos elfos que prestavam o serviço naquela noite. Ela reconheceu alguns de Hogwarts e rolava os olhos toda a vez que agradecia pelo serviço e eles faziam a cara mais ofendida do mundo.

A banda tocava uma música mais tranqüila agora e alguns já se retiravam da festa. Outros dançavam agarrados ao ritmo lento da canção.

O silêncio entre Hermione e Severo começava a ficar incômodo. Por um momento ele não sabia o que fazer ou dizer. Algo o perturbava e ele bem sabia o que era. Ele queria convidá-la para dançar, mas fazia força para segurar-se. Não queria, por nada no mundo que os colegas aproveitassem da situação para importuná-lo depois, não teria a mínima paciência para isso. E acima de tudo, não queria levar um redondo "não" dela. Estava numa saia justa. Colocou as mãos sobre o colo e torceu os dedos. Percebeu que Hermione fazia o mesmo, com as mãos sobre a mesa. Ele tinha pego a mania dela.

"Não Severo, esqueça! Isso já é demais. Controle-se, lembre-se que você não pode ter nada para oferecer ou para agradar Hermione, portanto, fique onde está!", pensou. "Mas ela está maravilhosa! E está sentada ao seu lado, ficou a noite toda aí, com você. Deixe de ser estúpido e agarre logo esse filé!", uma voz em sua mente soou em seguida da primeira, mais insensata. Severo suspirou. Onde ele estava se metendo?

Antes que pudesse formular uma resposta teve um sobressalto.

- Você gostaria de dançar? – Hermione o olhava com uma expressão indefinível. Snape olhava para a moça quase sem acreditar. Ela realmente era uma grifinória. Estava propondo dançar com ele na frente de todos correndo o risco de ser julgada. Hermione olhou para ele esperando. Ele não conseguiu dizer nada. Moveu-se da cadeira, contornou a mesa e deu o braço a ela.

Ao chegar ao centro da pista, Hermione levantou o rosto para olhar as íris negras do Mestre de Poções. Quantas vezes ela se perguntara o que havia por trás daqueles olhos ela tinha perdido a conta. Severo era um homem misterioso e ela chegou à conclusão que grande parte do charme que via nele era por conta disso. Não poderia ter mulher no mundo que não perdesse alguns minutos que fossem por causa de um homem misterioso.

Severo estendeu a mão e Hermione aceitou. Eles se aproximaram e colocaram ao mesmo tempo o braço um em torno do outro. Ao tocar a cintura de Hermione, Severo soltou o ar dos pulmões sem se dar conta de que estava prendendo a respiração. Ao respirar foi tomado pelo perfume dela. Eles estavam provavelmente muito próximos para o bem de Severo. Ele se sentiu aturdido com a presença de Hermione. Mais uma vez se amaldiçoou pela falta de autocontrole. Ele a estava perdendo consideravelmente nos últimos dias.

Eles moveram os corpos devagar, seguindo o ritmo da música. Hermione não encontrava sua coragem grifinória agora. Ela se esforçava para não deixar seu corpo responder externamente aos tremores internos que sentia. Maior esforço fazia para lutar contra a sua nova amiga, a letargia. Respirava devagar, tentando organizar os pensamentos, mas o perfume de Severo não estava ajudando. Ela jamais imaginou estar em tal situação. O Mestre de Poções, o homem mais amargo e anti-social que ela conhecia, o professor mais cruel e frio de Hogwarts nos seus braços, dançando sutilmente em torno dela. Jamais imaginou ainda que sentiria este turbilhão dentro de si por estar perto de Snape.

A mão de Severo era firme e quente na cintura de Hermione, e ao mudar um passo da dança, ele a levantou deslizando pelas costas da jovem. Sem olhar para cima, Hermione percebeu que Severo olhava para ela. Imaginou que ele gostaria de dizer algo e reuniu o que restou da sua coragem e autoconfiança e levantou o rosto. Mas Severo não olhava exatamente para seu rosto e sim para um ponto abaixo de seu queixo. Ele percebeu e desviou o olhar caindo diretamente nos olhos de Hermione.

Sem mudar a expressão ele a fitou intensamente. Hermione sabia que era uma luta dura travar olhares com Severo. Ele tinha o dom de sondar as pessoas com os olhos, mas ela pensou que gostaria de testar seus limites. Permaneceu firme até que sentiu não poder mais. Mas para sua própria surpresa ela não voltou os olhos para o ponto acima do ombro de Severo e sim para os lábios dele.

Apesar da palidez da face de Severo ela podia ver bem os contornos dos lábios assim tão de perto. A pele rosada parecia lisa e fina e no canto esquerdo se inclinava levemente para cima, num quase imperceptível início de sorriso. Ela achou que Severo estaria dando um de seus sorrisos de canto, sendo sarcástico e rindo da observação clara que ela fazia de suas feições. Voltou a olhar para ele pensando que o pegaria desprevenido, mas não, ele mantinha a expressão fixa, quase dura. Hermione pensou que iria se arrepender por ter provocado o homem. Ele realmente não parecia estar gostando nada daquilo. Resolveu falar para quebrar a tensão entre eles.

- Você dança bem.

- E você dança bem e canta bem. – ele respondeu. Ela não pode evitar um meio sorriso. Era difícil ouvir elogios deste cara e soava muito estranho. A voz de Severo era outro problema para Hermione. Era grave e aveludada, e ela percebeu que ele usava isso a seu favor quando queria. Ele conseguia moderar o timbre de voz para conseguir o efeito esperado. Severo estava tão perto que ela pôde sentir o calor junto com as palavras e notou por um mínimo instante um lampejo de fogo nos olhos de ébano.

- Eu ainda vou me vingar da sua travessura. – Hermione disse com ar sapeca. De forma bem natural, Severo ajeitou a mão dela na sua e mudou o lado em que estavam dançando. A manobra pegou Hermione de surpresa e ela quase ofegou. Severo, porém, a manteve firme nos braços. Chegando próximo ao ouvido dela falou.

- Não há necessidade. Você canta muito melhor do que eu danço. – Voltando a encará-la completou. – Você não devia reclamar.

Após o impacto de ter Severo falando ao seu ouvido e sentir o perfume e a presença dele tão perto, Hermione não conseguiu segurar um riso e olhou novamente para ele. Ele sorriu de canto e eles continuaram a rodar ao som da canção.

Severo percebeu que gradativamente Hermione relaxava em seus braços. Isso levou ambos a se aproximarem mais e ela poderia descansar a cabeça em seu ombro sem nenhum esforço. Severo registrou que ela tinha um corpo esguio, mas não muito magro, cada coisa em seu devido lugar. Ele se policiava para não olhar de novo para o decote do vestido, de onde tinha descoberto sardas claras salpicadas aleatoriamente pelo colo da jovem. Outro fantasma para povoar seus sonhos. Ele respirou fundo tentando entender as coisas que Hermione provocava nele. Ao mesmo tempo não queria pensar em nada, queria apenas apreciar o corpo, o calor e o perfume de Hermione, só isso. Nada de racional e correto, apenas puro deleite.

Nem perceberam que quase todos haviam ido embora e o salão já estava sendo organizado e limpo pelos elfos. Eles não perceberam também, que Alvo arrastava Minerva pelo braço com algum custo para saírem do salão. Ao som das últimas notas da canção, que agora era tocada magicamente, pois a banda também já tinha saído, Hermione respirou fundo e olhou Severo. Ele mantinha na face outra expressão indefinível.

- Eu nem vi o tempo passar. – Hermione disse sorrindo levemente.

Severo não conseguiu dizer nada. Só olhava para a imagem de Hermione o encarando. Os olhos dela brilhavam e ela molhou os lábios, inconsciente de que o homem à sua frente reprimiu fortemente o impulso de beijá-los. Limpando a garganta, Severo deu um jeito de livrar-se da situação complicada em que se encontrava.

- Se ficarmos mais teremos que ajudar na limpeza. Vamos? – e dando o braço para Hermione, seguiram para fora do salão.

Ao chegarem ao topo da escada, como um dejavú, Severo deu boa noite à Hermione. Aguardou até que ela chegasse à porta de seu quarto e após ela olhar para trás e acenar mais uma vez, esperou para ver sua imagem sumir porta adentro.

Severo respirou fundo se esforçando para organizar a confusão que era sua mente. Seguiu lentamente para seu quarto em movimentos lentos e deliberados. Estava se sentindo meio bobo, sem total noção ou controle sobre si mesmo.

Deitou de costas na cama, com as pernas soltas no ar. Levou as duas mãos à cabeça tentando entender esta noite. De forma metódica repassou os acontecimentos.

Ele não queria ter ido com aquelas roupas, mas Hermione o elogiou – um ponto positivo. Ele não queria se divertir, mas a conversa durante o jantar foi mais agradável do que ele pensou que poderia ser possível – dois pontos positivos. Ele queria ficar sentado e ir embora logo, mas levantou para ver de perto Hermione cantar e se mover daquele jeito tentador – três pontos positivos. Ele jamais dançaria, mas a surpresa do convite o pegou tão absorto em algo que ele nem sabia o quê, que aceitou sem pensar em nada – quatro pontos positivos. Sim quatro pontos positivos que foram fáceis de identificar e agora um grande ponto negativo: estava perdido.

Perdido em pensamentos sobre Hermione, perdido na lembrança do cheiro dela, perdido na imagem do vestido vermelho balançando em volta de seu corpo sexy, perdido na sensação ainda presente do toque suave de sua mão, perdido em fantasias de Hermione dançando para ele, usando nada mais do que uma lingerie sedutora.

"Homem, no que você foi se meter? Por que abandona todo o seu bom senso e se arrisca desta forma? Por que não pode simplesmente esquecer tudo isso e continuar usando sua casca malvada para espantar as pessoas? Você não sabe conviver, não sabe se relacionar e vai acabar magoando esta moça. Mas que droga Severo! Você está sendo tão estúpido, tão inconseqüente, tão...

Mas por que ela tem que ser assim? Tão espontânea, tão inocente, doce, simples, cheirosa, agradável? Por que ela tinha que olhar para mim daquele jeito, pedindo alguma coisa que eu não sabia o que era, mas que não posso julgar ser o que eu imagino. É só uma fantasia da minha mente pervertida. Ela certamente não vê em mim alguém para se interessar, eu sou um velho para ela e o interesse dela deve ser pelo meu cérebro e nada mais."

Estes foram os primeiros pensamentos de Severo naquela noite. Os primeiros de outros que o assombrariam em todas as vezes que ele acordasse de um flash de sonho com Hermione.


	4. 4 Angústias e Revelações

Cap. 4 – Angústia e Revelações

Hermione estava se sentindo extremamente confortável sentada no grande sofá da biblioteca da mansão. Ela lia um romance de Jane Austin, uma de suas escritoras favoritas. A lareira iluminava seu rosto e a aquecia naquela noite fria. Em cima de suas pernas, uma manta colorida dava um toque de aconchego que invejava.

Após ler um capítulo inteiro, ela baixou o livro sobre o colo e observou as chamas. Sentia dificuldade em se concentrar, apesar de o cenário e o conforto a ajudarem na leitura. Ela se lembrava dos olhos de ébano de Severo. Parecia que o brilho do fogo ali, era refletido naqueles olhos. Na noite anterior, Severo a tinha fitado de uma forma que fizera seus pulmões paralisarem. Ele tinha um poder que a invadia. Não conseguia entender esta força que puxava seu corpo e seus sentidos em direção àquele homem austero e mal encarado.

Ela sentiu um misto de emoções na noite anterior, quando esteve em seus braços. Eles dançaram juntos, e ela sentiu o perfume de Severo tomando seus sentidos. Os rostos próximos, o calor da respiração quase ofegante. Severo tinha as mãos quentes e grandes. Hermione se lembrou que ele não rompeu o contato de suas mãos enquanto eles se moviam lentamente pelo salão. Ela gostou do toque e a lembrança provocava um arrepio em sua espinha.

Outra surpresinha para ela: ele sabia dançar e a conduziu com maestria pela pista. Ela tinha algum jeito, mas não era grande coisa em matéria de dança a dois. Porém, naquela noite, Severo a tomou nos braços com uma firmeza e manejo, que ela se sentiu leve como uma bailarina.

Ele tinha sido gentil e afável. Como sempre, sua sensibilidade e raciocínio captaram cada onda e sinal do corpo e atitude de Severo e ela tinha ido para a cama com a sensação do corpo dele no seu.

Ela continuava tentando entender o que havia mudado nele. Com sua mente lógica, ela relacionou, numa lista imaginária:

- ele sempre fora mal-humorado e em todos esses dias apenas algumas vezes seu mau humor se manifestou. Ele até aprontou uma travessura para ela;

- ele era sério e carrancudo e agora sua face estava mais suave;

- ele nunca conversaria tanto com uma ex-aluna ou colega da escola, mas agora ele passava tempo com ela;

- ele muito provavelmente não aceitaria uma viagem dessas, iria preferir a sua masmorra fria, mas não, ele estava ali naquela mansão cercado por colegas piadistas e animados;

- ele parecia frio e insensível, mas agora, ela descobrira que ele lia Shakespeare e dançava como ninguém que ela conhecesse. Era gentil e fino.

Realmente, havia muita coisa diferente. Lembrou que ele havia levado tão a sério sua vida dupla de espião, que deliberadamente abriu mão de uma vida mais agradável. Com um longo suspiro, Hermione achou que este mistério estava longe de ser desvendado. E percebeu que sua cabeça iria divagar sobre Severo Snape por algum tempo ainda. Algumas vezes ela se esforçava para afastar esses pensamentos, mas estava cada dia mais difícil.

Sempre que estava perto dele, a letargia teimava em tomá-la e na noite anterior não tinha sido diferente. O cheiro dele criava um turbilhão de emoções, muitas que ela nunca sentira, e ficava difícil respirar. Ela até então, tentara disfarçar e manter-se de forma natural e talvez ele não tivesse percebido o que provocava nela. Porém, ela percebeu que mesmo estando sozinha, apenas as lembranças dele eram suficientes para que a boca de seu estômago se contraísse, reagindo à um frio repentino naquela região e o ar saia com força de seus pulmões.

Hermione havia aprendido a conhecer bem seu corpo. Ela adquirira a aptidão de ter plena consciência de seus pensamentos, sentimentos e das situações que se apresentavam a ela. Justamente por isso ela se sentia assustada. Todas as coisas que aconteceram desde a sua volta à Hogwarts a deixaram desse jeito. Era como um efeito dominó que se iniciara na porta da sala de Dumbledore, quando ela esteve nos braços de Severo, sendo perfurada sem dó pelos olhos de ébano.

Ela respirou fundo e esfregou o rosto com as mãos, sentindo uma angústia nunca antes experimentada. Mesmo sendo uma das mentes mais brilhantes de Hogwarts, ela não sabia o que fazer e todos os anos de leitura, estudos e dedicação de nada serviam agora. Todas as coisas que poderia usar para exercitar sua mente não pareciam suficientes para afastar os pensamentos daquele homem. Ela praguejou internamente, pedindo paz.

Encostou a cabeça no sofá e sentiu que sua razão perdia a batalha para sua emoção. A presença de Severo era quase tangível, o riso rouco, o cheiro amadeirado, a cara de bravo, o mau humor ácido unido ao senso de humor sarcástico. Ela fechou os olhos e deixou que sua mente a dominasse. Sentia-se cansada, mesmo estando fisicamente disposta.

Ela estava assustada e o conflito interno que vivenciava há dias subiu à sua garganta. O desejo de tocar Severo, de continuar se certificando que ele era humano era inegável. A atração que sentia por ele extravasava de seu corpo por meio de um coração sempre afoito e acelerado, mãos suadas e boca seca.

Ela ficou ali sem saber por quanto tempo, com a cabeça inclinada, os olhos fechados e a respiração pesada. Com algum esforço ela voltou à realidade, sentindo um movimento ao seu lado e um leve toque em sua mão. Abriu os olhos devagar e entendeu que estava sonhando.

Os olhos de ébano a fitavam serenamente. O toque em sua mão sumiu, junto com o livro que segurava. O peso ao seu lado no sofá se aprofundou e os olhos se aproximaram. Hermione não moveu um músculo, perdera a força sobre seu corpo. Só pôde ficar olhando a profundeza negra das esferas à sua frente. Outro tempo que não foi computado se arrastou.

Com um suspiro mais longo, Hermione fechou os olhos e permaneceu assim por um momento. Engoliu devagar e abriu com cautela os olhos novamente. A imagem estava igual diante de si. Em um segundo, a percepção de que não estava sonhando ou alucinando levou seu coração a acelerar e os olhos arderem. Ela sentiu um calor nas faces.

O som rouco atingiu seus ouvidos a fazendo estremecer levemente.

- Quer que eu vá embora?

Ela não conseguia responder. Por todos os deuses, ela fez força pra mover os lábios, mas foi incapaz. Agradeceu por seus olhos responderem por ela, por que Severo continuou sentado ao seu lado, imitando a sua posição no sofá. Por fim, algumas palavras escorreram de seus lábios e ela só entendeu o que disse depois que ouviu a sua própria voz.

- O que está acontecendo? – ela sussurrou.

Severo baixou os olhos e os levantou novamente de forma frustrada.

- Eu não sei. – respondeu simplesmente. Severo se sentiu extremamente incapaz naquele momento. Totalmente impotente diante de Hermione e de seus próprios sentimentos.

O silêncio baixou sobre eles, opressivo. Aos poucos, como um inimigo que espera há muito tempo por uma oportunidade de ataque, ele fez com que provocasse a sensação de que seus pulmões iriam ser arrancados por entre as costelas.

Hermione fechou os olhos novamente, com uma leve ruga em sua testa. Ela não sabia o que fazer e não conseguia se mexer. Por um instante sentiu medo. O suspiro pesado de Severo à sua frente reforçou a presença dele.

- Hermione? – a voz de Severo dizendo seu nome provocou um leve formigamento em seus lábios. Se ele havia dito antes ela não se lembrava, mas nunca fora dito desta forma.

Ela abriu os olhos como resposta. Severo engoliu seco e completou:

- Me diga para sair agora e eu juro nunca mais me aproximar tanto. – ele tomou fôlego mais uma vez. – Diga que não quer essa aproximação e que minha companhia a agrada apenas socialmente. – Severo fechou o cenho, se espantando com suas próprias palavras.

Após um instante, que durou para ele uma era, Hermione sussurrou:

- Eu não posso. – a expressão de dor em Hermione dizia a Severo que, ou ela sofria em dizer aquilo, ou estava sendo forçada pela presença dele. – Não consigo. Não sei o que fazer. – as palavras eram pouco que mais que um sopro.

- Eu também não. – Ao constatar que assumia isso sem poder pensar antes de dizer, Severo se assombrou.

Hermione baixou os olhos e disse, com um pouco mais de sua personalidade impressa pelas palavras.

- Pelo senso comum, quando não se sabe o que fazer, não se deve fazer nada. – ela parou e levantou devagar o olhar para Severo.

Ele tinha uma mágoa enterrada no fundo das íris negras, que provocou uma névoa sobre elas. Hermione se perguntou se podia mesmo ver essas mudanças ou estava imaginando coisas. Severo refletiu e disse devagar, assimilando junto com ela uma verdade.

- Não consigo ficar sem fazer nada. Você é uma realidade e está na minha frente agora. Por isso você me pega ao seu lado quando menos espera. Meus pés têm me levado a você, e a não ser que eu os corte fora, eles continuarão com esta mania.

Hermione não pode deixar de sorrir do humor negro de Snape. Ele forçou seus olhos para baixo, evitando a visão dos dentes pequenos e perfeitos dela. O inimigo voltou e se sentou entre eles com os braços cruzados, relutante.

Hermione sentiu que a piada renovou suas forças e gostaria de ter se movido em seu lugar, mas não sentia a mínima vontade de fazer isso. Ela se estranhou por estar apreciando o rosto de Severo e por estar imóvel ali.

Foi ele quem atacou o inimigo, e desta vez implacavelmente.

- Você estava lendo Jane Austin. Nunca ouvi falar.

- É uma romancista trouxa, famosíssima. Ela sempre usa dos mais sensíveis sentimentos para montar seus personagens. Moças jovens e românticas e rapazes saudáveis e cheios de vida. A linguagem é interessante também. Eu gosto, para relaxar.

- O que você fazia no seu tempo livre na França? – ele perguntou, subitamente curioso por detalhes da vida de Hermione.

- Eu morava em Paris e uma vez por semana, eu me "fantasiava" de trouxa e caminhava pelos parques e ruas. Sentava-me com um livro num café e apreciava a minha solidão.

Esta referência formou um pequeno vinco na teste de Snape.

- Você não tinha amigos? – ele estranhou, pois ela sempre vivera grudada no Potter e no Weasley.

- Eu tinha colegas de estudo. Nem sempre as pessoas se dão muito bem comigo. Sabe, eu sempre tive discussões acaloradas com Harry e Rony, por causa do relaxo deles com os estudos. Mas sempre soube que entre nós três era algo a mais. Uma amizade que estava além do que se pode compartilhar na escola. É algo para a vida inteira e nos amamos como irmãos. – ela finalizou com saudades.

- Entendo. Acontecia isso comigo quando estava na escola. – ele confessou.

Hermione despertou quase que instantaneamente. A tensão entre eles havia diminuído.

- Eu sempre fui muito dedicado aos estudos e isso não permitia muito que eu vadiasse com os outros caras. Além do que, o pai do Potter sempre dava um jeito de mostrar a todos o quanto seboso ele me julgava, e isso espantava as pessoas de perto de mim. – e vendo a expressão de pesar em Hermione, juntou rapidamente – Mas eu não me importava tanto. Sendo filho único, eu vivia bem sozinho. E eu também dava meus trocos.

Hermione se sentiu suficientemente à vontade para perguntar:

- E você nunca teve uma namorada? – mas se arrependeu na mesma hora. Severo endureceu a face e levantou uma sobrancelha. – Oh, me perdoe. Sinceramente, perdão. Esqueça o que eu disse. – pediu, ficando corada.

Severo respirou fundo e decidiu que poderia abrir o túmulo em que enterrara esta história há tantos anos.

- Tudo bem. – disse suavizando a face. – Não precisa se desculpar. Você sempre foi uma sabe-tudo que não resiste em fazer perguntas, o que eu posso fazer? – ele sorriu para Hermione.

Ela relaxou e sorriu para ele. Quando ia dizer novamente que não era necessário que ele respondesse, foi impedida pela resposta.

- Eu tive sim. Mas ela não era de Hogwarts, era de Beauxbatons. Era loira, alta e magra. Uma deusa, como eu a chamava. Aquela jovem que participou do Torneio Tribruxo, na sua época de escola era bem semelhante a ela. – Severo fez com que Hermione se lembrasse de Fleur e de como Rony babava em cima dela. Entendeu exatamente como Severo se sentia com a namorada, apesar de achar que ele teria sido menos abobalhado do que Rony com as mulheres.

- Nós nos conhecemos em uma viagem que fiz com a escola, para os alunos conhecerem as demais escolas bruxas do mundo e nos apaixonamos. Tudo aconteceu em segredo, a meu pedido. Expliquei a ela que teria sérios problemas com Potter e sua turma e ela aceitou muito bem, para minha surpresa. Nos correspondíamos todas as semanas depois que voltei para Hogwarts. Ela era extremamente inteligente e boa em poções, uma de minhas matérias favoritas. Eu fiquei cada vez mais envolvido e apaixonado. Decidi então fazer uma surpresa para ela. Num feriado de páscoa eu fui para a França visitá-la. Levei flores e bombons para a surpresa. Mas descobri que ela estava bem satisfeita em beijar ardentemente um fortão e que meus bombons não seriam de nenhum agrado ao seu paladar.

- Voltei para casa arrasado e recusei todas as cartas que ela continuou me enviando. – Hermione tinha a boca levemente aberta e uma expressão de angústia. – Ela me mandou outras 50 cartas até que desistiu, talvez achando que eu tivesse morrido. Depois de mais de dois anos, eu levei todas elas, se não me engano umas 200 no total, numa clareira próximo à orla da Floresta Proibida e queimei uma a uma. Acho que eu estava fazendo um ritual. A cada carta que se consumia no fogo, uma parte do amor que eu nutria por ela se queimava junto e deixava em meu coração uma cicatriz de queimadura.

Severo suspirou e olhou fundo nos olhos de Hermione.

- Ela foi a única mulher que eu amei. Os outros envolvimentos que tive foram superficiais e nunca mais deixei ninguém chegar muito perto de mim. – Severo percebeu que Hermione estava um pouco espantada com as suas palavras. – Sabe, quando um homem tem seu coração ferido, ele vira uma espécie de bicho selvagem. A idéia de que essas cicatrizes se abrissem e sangrassem de novo era tão dolorosa quanto as próprias feridas e eu simplesmente evitei o sofrimento. Como uma auto-defesa, acho.

Hermione sentiu inesperadamente uma compaixão pelo homem à sua frente. Então ele tivera sentimento algum dia na vida, e foi por uma mulher. Com um sobressalto, ela o viu continuar.

- Depois de uns 15 anos, eu acho, eu a vi em Hogsmeade. Ela não era mais a mulher bela e esbelta que eu havia conhecido, mas a reconheci imediatamente. Sua face estava cansada, com rugas que teimavam em aparecer e um olhar muito sofrido afundado em olheiras. Ela me pareceu estar fora de si, andava lentamente e fixava um ponto à frente que não existia. A minha sorte é que neste dia eu usava uma capa com capuz e o joguei sobre a cabeça quando ela se aproximou. Eu a vi caminhar à minha frente e seguir seu destino. Fiquei olhando ela andar de costas e mesmo depois de tantos anos, senti que naquele exato momento ela estava verdadeiramente enterrada para mim. Nenhuma lembrança dela me faria mal. Nunca mais. Isso é para você saber que não me incomodou com a sua pergunta. – ele sorriu de leve para Hermione.

Ela ainda tinha os lábios separados e olhava para Severo o considerando. Não poderia jamais imaginar que ele tivesse vivido algo assim. Pensava em quanto teria doído queimar todas aquelas cartas, uma a uma, como um martírio lento e agonizante.

- Oh Severo, eu sinto muito mesmo. Desculpe-me, nunca imaginei isso. Você deve ter sofrido tanto. – ela engoliu a bola que se formava em sua garganta. Sem autorização, sua mente montou um futuro ao lado de Severo. Será que ela poderia suportar o peso de ter um homem que havia sofrido tanto por amor e permanecer incorruptível para fazer jus ao que é certo? Ele tinha sido radical, sem dar chance à namorada de se desculpar ou se explicar. E se ela um dia falhasse? Não que isso fosse algo que ela considerasse possível, mas ela ainda era humana e passível de cometer erros como qualquer outro.

Severo a fitava, talvez esperando que ela continuasse o que ia dizendo.

- Eu sinceramente, não sei o que dizer. Eu sinto muito. – Hermione falou, com a voz trêmula.

- Não sinta. Isso é passado, não me afeta mais. – ele assegurou.

- Alguém sabe disso? – ela não pôde se controlar. A suposição de que ele compartilhara com ela e mais ninguém um segredo era no mínimo excitante.

- Não, que eu saiba. Mas eu desconfio de Dumbledore. Aquele velho deve ter o poder de adivinhar o futuro e ler um passado do qual não fez parte. Às vezes acho que alguns comentários que ele faz mostram isso. – ele disse meio infeliz.

- Então, possivelmente eu sou a única pessoa que sabe dessa história? – os olhos de Hermione brilhavam.

Severo se retraiu um pouco.

- No que está pensando? – ele questionou, desconfiado.

- Em nada, oras. Eu apenas... Acho que me sinto lisonjeada com isso. Significa que há alguma confiança em você com relação a mim. – ela disse com inocência. Severo leu isso em seus olhos e relaxou.

- Sim, você pode ter razão. Do contrário, jamais me abriria desta forma e conto com a sua discrição.

- Então, você confia em mim? – ela tremeu ao perceber o que tinha dito.

Severo olhou para Hermione sentindo uma ternura que não podia controlar.

- Eu não sei se você poderia ser uma inimiga. Eu nunca confio em ninguém, a não ser em Dumbledore. Mas você deve se lembrar do que eu disse agora a pouco. Você tem exercido sobre mim algo que não sei explicar ou lidar. Não sei por que te contei tudo isso. Acho que foi simplesmente por que você perguntou. Mas pensando bem, acho que foi por que algo dentro de mim quer mostrar a você que não sou um monstro, que não sou um ser repugnante e nojento. – Severo sentia essas coisas fluírem dele. Não podia racionalizar como estava conseguindo ser tão espontâneo com Hermione. Ele achava que não era assim nem consigo mesmo.

Hermione identificou outro sinal do possível interesse de Severo.

- Eu não acho que você seja isso. Eu nunca achei mesmo. Eu só achava que você poderia ter sido mais humano com seus alunos, mas isso não importa agora. Por mais que não pareça, eu sou uma manteiga e sempre acredito no melhor das pessoas. Sempre soube que havia uma pessoa por baixo de sua capa preta, eu só não conseguia ver isso até agora. – ela disse com uma sensação que estava falando muito. Severo olhava para ela e bebia as palavras. Os olhos dele mudaram ao se dirigirem para os lábios de Hermione.

Por um momento, a tensão entre eles voltou e ambos perceberam a presença de seu inimigo se aproximando. Severo queria por tudo ficar ali, sendo atingido no queixo por ele, só para olhar Hermione. Ele quase lamentou quando ela virou o rosto e olhou a lareira. O fogo estava baixo e já não aquecia tanto. Ela puxou as cobertas para mais junto de si e olhou novamente para Severo. Ele não mudara sua expressão e ela ficou estática.

Com um movimento lento e deliberado, Severo levantou a mão e ajeitou um cacho do cabelo de Hermione, que caía na maça de seu rosto. Ela perdeu o fôlego quando percebeu o movimento dele. Um leve roçar de seu dedo no rosto de Hermione fez com que aquela região enrubescesse imediatamente. Ela engoliu seco, mas se esforçou para continuar olhando para Severo.

Severo não sabia direito por que estava fazendo aquilo e deixou que seu corpo comandasse suas atitudes. Hermione o oprimia e ele tinha que reagir. Ele deslizou lentamente o dedo pela extensão da mandíbula de Hermione e tocou a parte debaixo de seu queixo. Seus olhos se focavam em nada mais do que os lábios pequenos e rosados dela. Quando se deu conta, estava tocando-os. A textura macia e quente provocou um calor em sua mão.

A respiração de Hermione estava descompassada. Seu coração saltava no peito e seus olhos ardiam.

Sem uma palavra, Severo tomou a mão de Hermione entre as suas e olhou para o conteúdo que segurava. Ele tinha que se controlar para não pôr tudo a perder. Amaldiçoou-se imediatamente pelo pensamento horrível. Mas ele só se enganaria se afirmasse a si mesmo que não sentia nada. Ele estava envolvido pela presença de Hermione e ela o atraía de uma forma que não se lembrava se já tinha sentido antes. Por fim, ele reuniu a coragem que poderia conseguir e disse:

- Eu vou seguir seu conselho. Não farei nada enquanto não tiver certeza de que sei o que faço.

Por um brevíssimo momento, ele pensou ter capturado um olhar de frustração em Hermione.

- Vou me recolher. Até amanhã. – e dizendo isso ele deu um longo mas suave beijo na mão de Hermione e saiu.

Hermione ficou por mais algum tempo processando toda aquela conversa e tentando assimilar a presença de Severo. Ela olhou várias vezes para o lugar vazio que ele deixara ao seu lado e sentiu falta dele ali.

Quando as chamas haviam se transformado em um monte de cinzas e brasas, ela se levantou, alongou as costas e foi para o seu quarto.

Subindo os degraus, ela pensou que teria algo para saborear. A lembrança de Severo e tudo o que ele havia dito a ela naquela noite. Tudo o que ele havia dito _somente_ a ela.

O início da próxima semana correu tranquilamente. Os professores estavam cada vez mais relaxados e descontraídos e Hermione tinha apreciado momentos de conversa agradável. Ela se sentiu feliz por estar mais inserida no corpo docente de Hogwarts. Lembrando-se do papo entre ela, Dumbledore e o Sr. Smith, quando ele contava sobre uma caçada a gnomos em seu jardim com seu netinho de 5 anos, Hermione sorriu. Ela sentia a mesma coisa quando estava hospedada na casa dos Weasley. Uma sensação de família feliz. Uma batida na porta fez seu sorriso aumentar. "Severo", pensou.

Foi rápido abrir a porta, mas logo o sorriso diminuiu. A professora Minerva estava com as mãos cruzadas na frente do corpo e os lábios numa linha fina. Hermione conhecia aquela expressão e não gostou nada. Porém, a senhora sorriu levemente para ela e disse:

- Olá minha querida. Eu gostaria de dar uma palavra com você, se não se importa.

Hermione ainda tomada pela surpresa levou um momento para entender, mas abriu espaço para a professora entrar.

Elas se sentaram na beira da cama, lado a lado e Hermione esperou.

- O que está achando das férias? – começou a bruxa.

- Estão ótimas, obrigada.

- Está aproveitando bem o seu tempo livre? Tem gostado da programação que sugerimos? O que achou da nossa festa? Você se divertiu? – as perguntas iam sendo colocadas sem pausa para raciocinar.

- Sim, claro. Estou achando tudo ótimo professora. – Hermione estava desconfiada. Minerva tinha ido ao seu quarto para perguntar isso? Era muito estranho. Como se a mulher tivesse lido seus pensamentos ela teve a sua resposta.

- Você deve estar se perguntando os motivos para eu ter vindo aqui e lhe fazer essas perguntas. Eu a conheço querida, sei que não adiantaria rodear esta conversa, você não se convenceria. Portanto, vou direto ao ponto. – a professora colocou esperando a concordância de Hermione.

- Está bem. – oras, ela não tinha o que temer. O que será que a professora queria tanto saber? Ela estava intrigada e não queria esperar mais para descobrir.

- O que tem a me dizer sobre o professor Snape? – e a face da mulher endureceu novamente, como se ela cobrasse explicações de um aluno.

Hermione enrugou a testa tentando encontrar uma justificativa razoável para o questionamento. O que ela tinha feito de errado? Será que deixara passar que tinha algum interesse nele? Será que a professora Minerva tinha percebido alguma coisa, ou ouvido alguma conversa dela com Severo?

- O que eu tenho a dizer? – Hermione tentava mostrar estranheza. - Mas o que eu poderia ter a dizer sobre o professor Snape?

- Bem, eu acredito que tenha.

- Eu não sei do que a senhora está falando professora. – Hermione se levantou e caminhou até a janela cruzando os braços.

- Você sabe sim Hermione. Eu já esperei o suficiente pra ter esta conversa com você. Eu esperei para não ser precipitada, observei vocês dois todos estes dias e agora não adianta você me dizer que não sabe do que estou falando. – ela fez uma pausa esperando que Hermione dissesse alguma coisa, mas diante do silêncio se viu obrigada a forçar um pouco a situação.

- Hermione olhe para mim. – disse se levantando. A moça girou o corpo para encarar a professora que estava em pé à sua frente. – Eu tenho percebido que você e Severo têm passado tempo juntos. Vocês têm conversado e até mesmo se divertido. Não adianta me dizer que não, pois todos percebemos.

Hermione suspirou e se moveu para sair debaixo dos olhos inquisidores da sua antiga professora. Ela se sentiu por um momento sendo pega quebrando uma regra da escola. Queria argumentar, mas se sentia impotente e não podia negar nada daquilo, era a pura verdade.

- Eu sei querida, que você é uma mulher adulta e dona da sua vida. Eu não quero lhe dizer o que deve ou não deve fazer, mas eu me preocupo com você. Eu só quero o seu bem, e por mais que vocês tenham crescido sempre serão meus garotos, eu não posso deixar de me preocupar. – a voz da professora Minerva estava mais suave.

A testa de Hermione se fechou. Por que a professora estava preocupada? O que estava acontecendo?

- Eu não entendo professora. Eu tenho procurado conhecer todos os professores, pois vou conviver com eles em Hogwarts. Tenho tentado me distrair, descansar depois de tanto tempo dedicado aos estudos. O que pode haver em meu comportamento que seja tão errado? – mesmo sem querer, Hermione sentia-se um pouco magoada. Ela de fato não tinha feito nada de errado e não gostava de ser cobrada das coisas.

- Eu sei que não, minha cara. Acho ótimo que você esteja se dando bem com todos e que possa mostrar seu valor e que agora é uma mulher, que pode ser tratada e aceita como tal. – a professora hesitou e Hermione esperou, ainda com os braços cruzados. – O que eu quero dizer é que estou preocupada com sua aproximação de Severo, só isso.

- E que mal há nisso? – Hermione levantou o queixo. – Somos colegas e estamos nos conhecendo.

A professora suspirou e falou brandamente:

- Hermione, eu sou mulher e vejo certas coisas. Percebi a maneira como você e Severo trocam olhares. Eu vejo que quando vocês dois entram numa conversa ficam tão absortos que nem percebem nada à sua volta. Eu vi na festa que ficaram juntos e até dançaram, o que eu achei que estaria além do limite da flexibilidade para ele. Entretando, ele está leve e bem humorado. Isso não é tão fácil para engolir. Snape é um homem amargurado e frio. Ele tem muitas mágoas e dores do passado e se tornou uma pessoa complicadíssima.

Neste momento Hermione voltou a se sentar na cama com os ombros caídos, fitando os dedos da mão. A professora sentou-se ao lado dela e tocou seu ombro.

- Entenda querida, eu repito não posso interferir na sua vida, não tenho este direito. Mas eu não posso ver você se envolver com Severo e ver você correr o risco de se magoar e não fazer nada.

- Me envolver? Eu não tenho nada com o professor Snape! – mas os olhos da professora Minerva não deixavam Hermione argumentar mais nada. Ela baixou a cabeça novamente.

- Não tem, ainda. Eu sou mulher Hermione! Estou vendo que vocês dois estão se envolvendo, mesmo que nada tenha acontecido. Eu só quero lhe dizer que tenha cuidado. Você é cheia de vida e alegria e temo que o veneno que corre nas veias de Snape a contamine, a magoe.

- Veneno? Mas o professore Snape não é mal, todos sabemos disso.

- É claro que não. Eu falo do veneno da amargura, da mágoa, da tristeza e solidão. Apesar de acreditar que você seja completamente capaz de contornar isso.

- Bem, eu já percebi que muitas vezes a minha personalidade forte tem dobrado o espírito genioso dele. Vejo que ele engole algumas palavras, coisa que não se daria ao trabalho em outras circunstâncias.

- Você gosta dele? – a professora perguntou brandamente.

Hermione hesitou. Fitou a professora analisando até que ponto poderia dizer sobre seus sentimentos em relação a Severo. Percebeu que naquele momento era como se estivesse conversando com Dumbledore. Era difícil mentir.

- Eu não sei exatamente. – ela respirou fundo. – Ele é um mistério e ao mesmo tempo parece previsível. Eu não o entendo e isso causa em mim algo quase incontrolável. Eu tenho algo em mim que me impulsiona para querer investigá-lo, uma curiosidade e ansiedade que eu desconheço a origem. – Hermione dizia as palavras como se estivesse desabafando. Sentia-se bem por poder compartilhar com alguém sobre isso e ela confiava em Minerva, a via como uma grande amiga.

- Entendo. Eu só fico em dúvida sobre como você vai lidar com o azedume todo que ele destila. Eu sinceramente sou mais empática com homens bem humorados e brincalhões. – elas sorriram uma para a outra.

- Eu também me pergunto. Mas ao mesmo tempo eu fico confusa comigo mesma. Por que eu me interesso por isso? Ou por ele? Eu não sei ao certo o que está acontecendo e me sinto prisioneira desta curiosidade toda, às vezes é mais forte do que eu e quando me dou conta, já estou analisando logicamente o homem e observando todos os detalhes dele para não sei bem o quê. – Hermione suspirou mais uma vez. A professora Minerva pegou sua mão e disse:

- Espero que você entenda que não estou aqui para julgá-la ou condená-la. Eu quero apenas que saiba que pode contar comigo e não deixe por nada Severo magoar você. Eu sei que ele pode ser bem dolorido às vezes e não gostaria de ver você sentir essa dor. Ainda assim, eu devo dizer que gosto dele. Mesmo não fazendo o meu tipo, Severo é um homem bom. Penso de verdade como os outros, acredito que ele ainda tem solução, basta que ele mesmo se convença disso e tente salvar sua própria vida. Ele tem seu valor, mas talvez não saiba lidar com isso.

Hermione sorriu para a professora e não conteve o impulso de abraçá-la. Minerva se assustou a princípio, mas retribuiu o abraço.

- Bem, eu preciso ir. – disse Minerva se desvencilhando do abraço e limpando a garganta, visivelmente emocionada. Hermione a acompanhou até a porta e disse:

- Obrigada professora. – a mulher apenas sorriu de canto para ela, levantou o queixo e se retirou com passos duros.

Hermione ficou muito pensativa sobre as palavras da professora. Será mesmo que ela poderia lidar com o lado difícil de Snape? Mas ela não queria se preocupar com aquilo. De fato, ela não tinha nenhum envolvimento com Severo além da amizade. Mesmo com todos os sentimentos que a tomavam quando pensava ou estava perto dele, Hermione não queria antecipar as coisas. Deixaria tudo correr naturalmente e achava que estava lidando bem com ele, considerando que o frio professor estava bem mais flexível naqueles dias.

Ainda assim, ela se sentiu feliz por poder conversar com a professora Minerva. De certa forma ela se sentiu mais leve e agradecida pelo fato da colega não a ter condenado por sua aproximação. Com o espírito renovado ela foi tomar um banho antes de descer para o jantar.

Algum tempo depois do jantar, numa sala que havia ao lado com vários cantos para se sentar, conversar e jogar, os professores relaxavam e já diziam que estavam ficando mal acostumados com a rotina. Dumbledore era o primeiro a dizer que não voltaria nunca mais para Hogwarts, que ficaria ali e deixaria sua velhice acontecer em meio à diversão e repouso.

Muitos concordaram e a conversa animada era contagiante. Alguns jogavam xadrez, outros apenas apreciavam o papo tranqüilo e outros ainda jogavam gamão em esquema de revezamento.

Hermione estava sentada numa maravilhosa bejer ao lado da lareira, com um livro na mão, mas sem se preocupar com a leitura. Volta e meia ria dos comentários e piadas que ouvia atrás de si.

Severo se aproximou e apoiou uma perna no braço do mesmo sofá em que tinha se sentado ao lado de Hermione na outra noite. Ela levantou o rosto e o olhou, com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

- Olá. – Snape falou num sussurro e pausou, pensando nas palavras – Eu estive pensando, se você não estiver planejando participar das empolgantes atividades listadas por Minerva, eu gostaria de saber se gostaria de fazer um passeio a cavalo, amanhã? – "Que imbecil!", ele pensou. Arrependeu-se imediatamente. Mas agia com a defesa que sempre tinha na manga: ser azedo para disfarçar suas intenções. Hermione olhava-o boquiaberta. Fechou a boca engolindo o espanto.

- Bem, eu não pensei em nada especificamente para fazer amanhã, então... Esta bem. Adoraria cavalgar um pouco. – ela falou com a voz trêmula.

- Certo. Após o café da manhã então. – ele fez esforço para controlar o desejo de relaxar os ombros.

- Certo. – ela disse, ainda processando o convite.

- Boa noite.

- Boa noite. – Hermione respondeu e observou ele se levantar com graça e sair da sala.

Pronto! Ele a convidou para um passeio e agora ela não tinha certeza se tinha feito a escolha certa. Sentiu um pouco de medo do que poderia acontecer no dia seguinte. É claro que ele não faria nada de mal a ela, mas Severo Snape não era do tipo que acha as flores e o brilho do sol uma dádiva para ser apreciada.

Considerou que estranhava muito as atitudes do professor, mas tinha certeza que quanto mais ele era estranho e a surpreendia, mas ela tinha curiosidade nele.

Severo chegou ao seu quarto e respirou fundo olhando a lua e pensando como poderia agir de forma a agradá-la sem ser chato. Não sentia um pingo de sono, só pensava em Hermione. "Não. Chega! Eu devo estar ficando maluco mesmo. É absurdo eu pensar essas coisas. Ela é pouco mais que uma garota, e eu sou um velho. Tenho idade para ser pai dela, tio, ou coisa assim. Ela foi minha aluna, antes mesmo de saber o que era um beijo. Não, seu velho tolo, controle seus instintos e contente-se com a sua vida morna, em meio a livros e poções. Porque eu fui fazer isso? Estúpido!", pensou irritado.

Decidiu que no dia seguinte cancelaria os planos de cavalgada com uma desculpa qualquer e com este pensamento, ele fechou a janela, trocou a roupa e deitou-se. Ficou olhando o teto na penumbra e novamente Hermione o invadiu. Ele suspirou, virou-se na cama e fechou os olhos com força. Ah, ele não poderia ter se aproximado tanto na outra noite. Ele pensou que não teria escolha, ele não conseguiria parar de pensar nela. Entregou-se à loucura e relaxou, deixando sua mente divagar em Hermione.


	5. 5 Quem tem medo do Snape?

Cap. 5 – Quem tem medo do Snape?

O dia amanheceu com o sol despontando por trás das colinas. O vento fresco balançava a copa das árvores e Severo sabia que estava atrasado para o café. Ele havia dormido mal, com algo o incomodando o tempo todo e pensou que talvez pudesse aparatar para qualquer lugar, dali mesmo. Mas não sabia ao certo a sua localização e poderia ser estrunchado, tendo partes de seu corpo espalhadas sabe-se por onde. Seu corpo pedia para descer logo e aproveitar o dia com Hermione, mas sua mente relutava. O que havia nele que poderia estar interessaando a uma moça jovem, bela e inteligente? Talvez só o fato que ele também era inteligente e poderia conversar com qualquer pessoa, sobre praticamente qualquer assunto.

Ele sentou-se na cama sem saber o que fazer. Respirou fundo com a cabeça entre as mãos e concluiu que realmente não tinha opção. Talvez encontrasse coragem para conversar com ela e cancelar tudo. Era melhor acabar com isso antes que ficasse impossível voltar atrás. Sentia que estavam se aproximando demais e isso poderia ser um problema depois.

Trocou-se e saiu do quarto com passos rápidos, descendo a escada zunindo. Sentou-se à mesa sem olhar ou falar com ninguém. Serviu-se de suco e torradas, e após o que devem ter sido alguns segundos, se levantou e, determinado a sair de perto de todos, virou-se para parar no mesmo lugar. Hermione estava à porta do aposento, usando uma camisa branca de seda, botas de cano longo e calças justas de cor preta, que modelavam seu corpo tentadoramente. Severo analisou a imagem e sentiu a boca seca. Antes que ele pudesse concretizar o desejo de lançar sobre si mesmo um feitiço de invisibilidade, ela sorriu para ele de longe. Severo retomou o fôlego e em passos lentos se aproximou dela.

- Bom dia! – Hermione disse ainda sorrindo.

Ela estava linda, radiante. Ela parecia brilhar e emanava um frescor que Severo teve que usar boa parte do seu dom de autocontrole para manter a boca fechada. Ele gostaria de ficar ali, saboreando a imagem de Hermione.

- Bom dia. – e respirou mais uma vez, devagar. – Vejo que você realmente deseja cavalgar. Já tomou seu desjejum?

- Sim. Mas o plano ainda está de pé? Quero dizer, se você não estiver com vontade de um passeio a cavalo comigo, eu entendo. Vou sozinha. – ela disse, com uma pontada de decepção na voz.

- Só se eu tivesse perdido a minha sanidade. – ele deixou escapar, sem poder piscar, tomado em todos os sentidos pela presença de Hermione.

Ela corou um pouco, percebendo o olhar dele. Não tinha jeito. Agora que ele vira Hermione não sentia nenhuma vontade de cancelar nada.

Seguiram para as cocheiras em silêncio. Severo se sentia muito estranho com a situação em que tinha se colocado. Mesmo já estando suficientemente perto dela para perder a compostura essa situação era diferente. Eles estariam sozinhos "mesmo". Suspirando quase inaldivelmente viu que só teria uma alternativa: agir naturalmente e deixar as coisas acontecerem. Inventar uma desculpa agora, ou ficar fingindo e sendo desagradável de propósito também não era o que gostaria de passar para Hermione sobre si mesmo.

- Bem, aqui estamos. – Hermione falou sorrindo muito. – Eu estou tão ansiosa por este passeio. Quero sentir o vento no rosto, a liberdade, ver a paisagem, sentir o cheiro de mato.

A alegria de Hermione não poderia deixar ninguém indiferente e ele relaxou de uma vez por todas.

- Então, você tem a preferência na escolha do cavalo, vá em frente. – incentivou-a Snape.

Ela escolheu um cavalo dourado, grande e dócil. Severo escolheu um lindo garanhão negro, que combinava muito com ele.

- Boa escolha. Ele é a sua cara. – comentou Hermione, soltando uma gargalhada.

O riso dela transportava para Severo um frisson que percorria seu abdome e se alojava no baixo ventre. Ele se abaixou ao lado do cavalo, fingindo observar as patas dianteiras do animal. Aquele dia prometia ser mais difícil do que ele havia imaginado.

Eles montaram e seguiram devagar para onde havia uma estradinha estreita de terra apreciando a paisagem e cavalgando a meio galope agora. Eles conversaram sobre Shakespeare e divergiram sobre as melhores obras e trechos dos clássicos do autor. Debateram sobre filosofia, as grandes guerras que ocorreram tanto no mundo bruxo quanto no trouxa e também falaram dos tempos de escola de Hermione. Severo deixou escapar alguns detalhes que Hermione desconhecia, sobre acontecimentos da época e sobre os professores. Ela registrava cada detalhe em sua mente lógica.

- Você escolheu um cavalo bem grandinho para o seu tamanho de tampinha, não acha? – debochou Severo.

- Sim, mas foi intencional. Os maiores são mais seguros para cavalgar em grandes velocidades. – ela disse, olhando de canto para ele com ar maroto, ignorando a provocação.

Ele a observou com ligeiro espanto.

- Comporte-se. Não quero ser responsabilizado por qualquer maluquice que você faça.

- Não se preocupe. Sou maior de idade, dona da minha vida e não sou mais sua aluna, se é que você ainda não percebeu. – respondeu Hermione olhando para frente com o queixo erguido.

Foi um choque. Ela estaria provocando-o?

- Se julga que não percebi o quanto você mudou, ou melhor, o quanto cresceu, está redondamente enganada, minha cara. – disse ele num tom frio. – Apenas não seja irresponsável.

- Você não tem a mínima idéia do quanto posso ser irresponsável. – falou Hermione e estimulou seu cavalo, que relinchou e saiu em disparada.

Snape arregalou os olhos e praguejou. Ela se distanciava rápido e ele se viu obrigado a segui-la. Conseguiu chegar mais perto e via o corpo de Hermione pulando em cima da sela, seus cabelos voavam para todos os lados. A camisa de seda ondulava nas costas de Hermione e ele começou a enxergar tudo em câmera lenta.

Após alguns minutos de corrida, o terreno se inclinava à frente e Hermione começou a sumir no horizonte. Severo sentia o coração se agitar no peito. A cada passo veloz de seu cavalo ele ansiava pela visão que teria assim que chegasse ao topo da inclinação. Mas o que viu não foi nada comparado ao que havia imaginado.

O cavalo de Hermione corria sozinho, se dirigindo para a direita. Imediatamente um assomo de pânico o tomou. Ele esquadrinhou o terreno em declive e viu seu corpo caído molemente a alguns metros.

- Hermione! – gritou.

Severo sentiu o coração na garganta e um calor subir para seu rosto. Ele alcançou o lugar onde Hermione estava deitada e apeou do cavalo com as pernas bambas. Ajoelhou-se ao seu lado, porém não podia movê-la, sem saber as lesões que poderia ter sofrido. Alguns cachos caiam sobre seu rosto e ele os afastou com cuidado.

- Hermione. – ele tocou o rosto dela – Fale comigo!

Ela estava imóvel e ele sabia pouquíssimo sobre primeiros-socorros, poderia realizar um feitiço para amenizar a dor, mas só isso. Severo olhava Hermione desacordada e jurou que jamais a colocaria em risco novamente. Esta idéia de cavalgar tinha sido completamente estúpida. Poderiam ter ficado no jardim, lendo ou se divertindo com os outros professores em segurança.

Ele só podia tocar o rosto dela, para tentar acordá-la, sem correr o risco de machucá-la mais. O toque queimava as pontas dos dedos de Severo e ele não conseguia respirar direito. Ela estava muito pálida, o que o assustou mais. Chegou o rosto perto de Hermione e viu que ela respirava muito fracamente.

Ao levantar a cabeça percebeu que os olhos de Hermione mexeram ligeiramente.

- Hermione. – sussurrou. – Acorde. Olhe para mim.

Lentamente ela abriu os olhos, estranhando alguma coisa.

- Como se sente? – disse Severo, com um suspiro de alívio.

- Ahh... Eu... Eu acho que estou bem.

- Você pode sentir suas pernas e braços? – perguntou Severo.

- Sim, posso. Mas minha cabeça dói. – respondeu ela com uma careta.

- Venha, vou lhe ajudar a sentar. – disse Snape apoiando as costas dela.

Hermione sentiu o mundo girar à sua volta. Ela fechou os olhos e Severo se assustou novamente.

- O que está sentindo?

- Só uma tontura, mas já vai passar. – ela disse, respirando fundo. - Acho que posso me levantar, você me ajuda?

Sem dizer nada, ele a levantou com as mãos por baixo dos braços de Hermione, como se pega uma criança, apoiando-a no chão. Hermione cambaleou com um grito de dor.

- Eu te machuquei? – perguntou ele assustado.

- Meu tornozelo. Acho que machuquei meu tornozelo. – gemeu Hermione.

Severo ajudou-a a caminhar, colocando um de seus braços em torno da sua cintura, indo devagar para a sombra de uma grande árvore que havia próximo dali. Hermione sentia-se tonta ainda, mas identificou o perfume amadeirado dele. Delicadamente, ele a sentou na sombra, olhando para seu rosto.

- Que irresponsabilidade! Não posso deixar de dizer que foi até mesmo uma estupidez! – os olhos de Snape faiscavam. Estava se odiando e dizia isso mais a respeito de si mesmo do que dela. Ele alisou os cabelos e viu que Hermione não respondeu, pois tinha uma cara de dor. Se arrependendo e xingando a si mesmo, suspirou e disse:

- Deixe-me ver este tornozelo. – falou ele, tirando devagar a bota de Hermione, que gemia de vez em quando. A cada gemido ele parava o movimento e a deixava respirar.

O tornozelo de Hermione estava inchando a olhos vistos. Snape envolveu o tornozelo inchado com a mão inteira e sentiu que a região estava muito quente. Não soube dizer se era a sensação do toque da pele dela ou o ferimento.

Ela observava a mão de Severo tocando-a e um frio na barriga fez seu pulmão se apertar dentro do peito. Ela sentia dor, mas soube distinguir bem a sensação do toque de Severo.

Ele se virou para olhá-la ainda com a mão em seu tornozelo e viu que ela o fitava. Eles mantiveram o contato visual por alguns segundos. Uma espécie de ímã não deixava Severo tirar a mão da pele de Hermione.

- Dói muito? – ele perguntou baixinho.

Hermione se sentiu tentada a dizer que quando ele a tocou melhorou, para que ele não tirasse a mão dali.

- Um pouco. – respondeu com a voz falha.

Relutantemente, Severo tirou a mão do tornozelo de Hermione, tirou sua varinha e murmurou um feitiço.

- Isso deve amenizar a dor por algum tempo. - E se sentou de frente para ela, com os braços em volta dos joelhos.

- Me desculpe.

- Por quê? – ela se espantou.

- Eu não devia ter convidado você para este passeio. Foi totalmente inconseqüente da minha parte.

- Deixe de bobagens. Eu disse que viria sozinha se você não quisesse vir comigo. Imagina se você não estivesse aqui para me salvar. – e imediatamente se arrependeu desta parte final. Ela corou muito e baixou a cabeça.

- Não sei por que você acha que eu não gostaria de cavalgar em sua companhia. – falou Severo.

Ela sorriu.

- Eu só não queria que nada disso terminasse assim. Eu me sinto culpado sim, e responsável pelo seu bem estar. Eu sou professor e nada mais natural do que eu zelar por você neste lugar desconhecido. – Severo olhava Hermione com o olhar mais sincero que ela havia visto nele. Um olhar que chegava a ser constrangido. Ele virou o rosto e fixou os olhos em algum ponto da paisagem.

Hermione sentiu uma força querer puxar sua mão para tocar em Severo. Ela teve um pouco de receio da reação que ele poderia ter com esta atitude. Ela sentiu uma necessidade incontrolável de continuar se certificando de que ele era de carne e osso e não uma pedra arrogante e negra, como sempre parecera ser. Torceu os dedos, sem jeito.

Eles se olharam novamente. O silêncio voltou esmagador entre eles, mas Severo não sabia se preferia isso, ou se gostaria de dizer mais um sortilégio de insultos para extravasar a raiva que sentia pela irresponsabilidade dele. Foi ela quem quebrou o silêncio.

- Não se desculpe, por favor. Não faça isso, pois vou achar que passar tempo comigo é algo para se lamentar. – a voz de Hermione estava diferente. Era um sussurro abafado. Ela controlou as lágrimas que estavam chegando aos seus olhos. – Por favor, não me diga que você se enfada de mim, ou que eu o canso. – Ela mal podia acreditar nas palavras que pularam para fora de sua boca. Por que dissera isso?

Severo a olhava com um olhar indecifrável.

- Absolutamente. A sua companhia me alegra muito. Se não fosse assim jamais teria me aproximado de você. Eu sou suficientemente anti-social para você ter certeza disso.

Hermione baixou a cabeça.

- Algo a incomoda? – ele não pôde conter-se ao perceber alguma tristeza em seus olhos.

- Não. Eu apenas... Apenas quero poder estar perto de alguém sem ver que estou sendo chata. Fora Harry, Rony e Gina, nunca encontrei amigo algum que consiga ficar à vontade e manter um diálogo comigo por mais de meia hora.

A palavra "amigo" acendeu uma luz vermelha dentro de Severo. Era isso o que ela via nele: um amigo. Ótimo. Hermione seria uma boa amiga, mas ele não queria apenas isso. O desespero de vê-la machucada provou à Snape que ele estava envolvido com ela. Ela mexia com ele e era ilusão querer se enganar. Ele tomou fôlego.

- Entendo. Só não consigo imaginar o que há em você que incomoda as outras pessoas. – falou, tentando manter a naturalidade diante do balde de água fria que acabara de receber.

- Eu também não, mas desconfio que seja por que pareço uma enciclopédia ambulante. Ou por viver chamando a atenção dos outros para não quebrarem regras, estudarem e andarem na linha e blá blá blá... – falou de uma vez só.

- Não diga isso. Você sempre foi a minha melhor aluna. As pessoas que disseram isso a você são provavelmente tão obtusas quanto um sapo.

Hermione estava de boca aberta, com o olhar vidrado. Severo Snape elogiando alguém era algo raro, se não fosse a primeira vez na vida que ele fazia isso.

Vendo o olhar de Hermione, ele entendeu e disse:

- Está bem, mais uma surpresinha para você: eu te elogiei, mas não disse nada que não fosse a mais pura verdade. – sentenciou.

-Sim, é uma surpresa. Uma agradável surpresa se quer saber. Muito obrigada. Mas que fique claro que eu nunca tive a pretensão de ser melhor do que ninguém, eu apenas sempre amei estudar e isso está em mim, nunca pude evitar. – disse Hermione, se desculpando.

- E você acha que eu não sei disso? Aprenda uma coisa na sua nova carreira de professora: os professores sempre conhecem seus alunos. Os alunos acham que os professores são velhos babacas e que podem ser facilmente enganados, mas não é verdade. Você verá que, em alguns meses, poderá distinguir aqueles que são mais propensos à matéria, os que são relaxados, os mais esforçados, mesmo que não obtenham sucesso e os vagabundos por natureza. Isso a ajudará a avaliar corretamente o desempenho de cada um deles. Você deve levar em consideração não apenas o desempenho nos exames, mas a personalidade e o esforço de modo geral, durante o ano letivo.

Hermione bebia cada palavra que Snape dizia, mas isso tudo a deixou muito intrigada.

- Bom, vendo este discurso, qualquer um diria que você é um professor amável e camarada. Mas sabemos que isso não corresponde à verdade. – ela falou tentando ser cautelosa.

Severo suspirou mudando de posição para encostar-se no largo tronco da árvore.

- É, eu estou vendo que ainda vou te assustar mais do que eu gostaria.

- Se esses forem os sustos, eu encaro numa boa. – ela sorriu para Severo.

- Pois bem, eu assumo, pareço um monstro. Mas como já te disse eu finjo muitas vezes ser pior do que sou. Eu percebi que não poderia amolecer com os alunos. Infelizmente, alunas como você são raras. Mesmo os alunos que gostam de estudar e se esforçam são adolescentes. Eles não podem o tempo todo ser tratados com folga, pois a vida é muito mais dura do que eu numa sala de aula. Só que tudo também tem a ver com a vida dupla que tive que levar durante tantos anos. Eu precisava representar um papel e isso acabou sendo parte de mim, em todos os aspectos. – Severo se sentia estranho por estar se abrindo novamente com Hermione, mas ele se sentia bem ao mesmo tempo. Era bom falar sobre si de forma tranqüila. Ele percebeu que Hermione se impressionava um pouco, mas não o julgava e nem o enchia de perguntas, pelo que ele ficou agradecido.

- Fico feliz em saber disso tudo. Agora a imagem que tenho de você mudou bastante. – Hermione falou alegremente.

- Hum... será que posso perguntar qual é exatamente a imagem que você tem de mim? – essa pergunta era capciosa e Severo temeu que ela percebesse. Mas, se ela entendesse de forma natural, talvez ele pudesse extrair mais do que se passava com Hermione em relação a ele.

- Bem, essa pergunta é difícil de ser respondida. Eu precisarei pensar. Mas eu proponho um trato. – Hermione olhava para ele com ar de sapeca.

- E qual é o trato? – ele disse devagar, começando a se arrepender na mesma hora.

- Antes você me diz se aceita, depois eu digo o que é.

- Muito esperta, mas não. Diga-me o trato e então, se ele for no mínimo razoável, eu digo se aceito. – ele cruzou os braços no peito.

- Então, acho que sua pergunta ficará sem resposta. – Hermione cruzou os braços também. Ela levantou uma sobrancelha para Severo e emendou – E então, o que me diz? Vai amarelar?

Severo Snape percebeu que estava numa rede. E o pior é que ele a tecera em torno de si mesmo. Agora tinha ido tão longe que não sabia se poderia continuar sem saber o que andava na cabeça de Hermione a respeito dele. Ele teria outras noites mal dormidas e momentos de dúvidas sobre como agir com ela. E ele queria estar cada vez mais perto dela, queria que aquelas férias durassem muito tempo naquele lugar incrível, ao lado dessa jovem incrível.

- Você me paga! – falou com o queixo duro.

Ela gargalhou alto, causando nele um sobressalto interno. O riso de Hermione de novo. Ele estava gostando muito disso e já não queria mais pensar em desistir. Se fosse para se afogar, ele estava disposto a mergulhar sem colete salva-vidas.

Hermione olhou para Snape, enxugando as lágrimas depois de rir por alguns minutos.

- Ótimo. Combinaremos então que você me conta alguns segredos de suas poções e eu vou lhe dizendo a imagem que tenho de você. Fica muito difícil para você? – ela perguntou retomando a respiração.

- Acho que não, mas é melhor você listar bastante coisa a meu respeito por que tenho mais segredos do que você imagina. – o tom que disse isso foi estranho até aos seus ouvidos. Talvez ele quisesse ser malicioso com este comentário, de tal forma que não pôde evitar.

Hermione percebeu, mas como estava começando a se acostumar com os sustos que levava perto de Snape, ela agiu de forma inocente e natural.

- Tudo bem. Eu posso criar algumas idéias a mais sobre você, se isso fizer aumentar meus conhecimentos em Poções. – ela sorriu vitoriosamente.

Severo levantou uma sobrancelha pela insolência dela.

- Hum... Cinco pontos para Grifinória. – e riu da cara de falsa ofensa que ela fez.

Madame Pomfrey olhava por cima dos óculos para Hermione, com a cara amarrada. Ela tentava parecer natural. Estava sentada no amplo sofá enquanto a medibruxa examinava seu tornozelo. Severo estava parado encostado ao lado da lareira da sala de estar da mansão com os braços cruzados, sem tirar os olhos de Hermione.

- Como foi mesmo que você se machucou? – perguntou a mulher.

- Já lhe expliquei Madame Pomfrey. – falou Hermione com pouca paciência.

- Então explique de novo. – rosnou a mulher.

Hermione suspirou e rolou os olhos.

- Eu estava cavalgando, o cavalo se assustou com uma ave que voou baixo perto dele, empinou e me derrubou. Foi assim.

- E com a queda você machucou o tornozelo?

Hermione arregalou os olhos sem acreditar na ironia da mulher. O que ela queria com aquela cara desconfiada?

- Não. Ela machucou as orelhas! – Snape controlou o impulso de xingar a mulher. - Papoula, queira ser gentil e medicar a Srta. Granger que sente dor há horas, se não for pedir demais de você?

A mulher gorducha virou o tronco e olhou para Severo.

- Eu não preciso de nenhum xereta me dizendo o que fazer. Não sei o que faz parado aí, feito um "dois de paus" Snape. Por que não se recolhe em sua solidão mórbida e me deixa trabalhar?

Snape desencostou da parede descruzando os braços.

- Eu apenas quero me certificar que a Srta. Granger esteja bem. – falou azedo.

- Se não confia em minha competência, sugiro que a leve para o St. Mungus. – disse a senhora, com um sorrisinho de vitória.

Severo rosnou e apertou a têmpora, com um início de dor de cabeça.

- Não, de maneira alguma! Eu estou me sentindo ótima, só preciso de alguma coisa para tirar este inchaço. – pediu Hermione quase perdendo a chance de contestar, pois estranhou que Severo estivesse a chamando de senhorita novamente.

- É claro que não Srta. Granger. Papoula está apenas tentando disputar comigo quem pode ser mais insuportável. – falou Severo com um olhar mortal para a mulher. – Vou pegar algo para beber e deixar você trabalhar, sua velha rabugenta. – e virando nos calcanhares saiu batendo os pés.

A medibruxa olhou para Hermione com um olhar sorridente e limpou a garganta.

- Agora que ele nos deixou em paz diga-me, o que houve? – falou a senhora.

Hermione uniu as sobrancelhas sem entender a pergunta.

- Ora, vamos. Eu sei bem quem é Severo Snape. Não venha me dizer que ele não tem nada a ver com isso. Não precisa ter medo, querida, pode confiar em mim.

- Não sei do que a senhora está falando. – respondeu Hermione, com sinceridade. Mais uma para interrogá-la, era só o que faltava.

- Estou falando que desconfio que ele a tenha provocado, como um bom sonserino que é, e que você ficou nervosa e acabou caindo do cavalo.

Hermione não pode conter o riso. Não podia acreditar no quanto a medibruxa era ingênua em relação a ela. Talvez ainda a visse como uma aluninha indefesa.

- Não foi nada disso Madame Pomfrey. Aconteceu exatamente como lhe contei. O professor Snape me ajudou e não me prejudicou. Se ele não estivesse por perto e não tivesse me visto, eu não sei o que poderia ter acontecido comigo, pois fiquei desacordada por alguns minutos. Ele me trouxe até aqui em segurança e nada fez de mal a mim, eu lhe garanto.

A mulher a olhava sem se convencer. Parecia que agora ela estava mais desconfiada ainda, mas Hermione manteve sua cara mais inocente, apesar de saber que mentia muito mal.

- Acalme-se minha cara. – falou Dumbledore surgindo ao lado da lareira usando um agasalho vermelho-sangue. Ele tinha uma raquete de tênis na mão e no topo de sua cabeça um boné muito maior do que ela. – Eu já conversei com Severo e nada houve fora do normal com os dois. – e piscou para Hermione.

Hermione definitivamente estava de boca aberta. Ver Dumbledore com estas roupas e receber essa piscadela sugestiva dele, era para ela no mínimo uma surpresa.

- Bem, eu vou lhe receitar esta poção para dor. Para este inchaço o único remédio é gelo, já que não houve fissura ou fratura no osso, apenas uma contusão. – falou a medibruxa mexendo em sua maleta e tirando de lá um frasco transparente contendo um líquido azul e grosso. Hermione fez uma careta para o frasco, lembrando de como foi horrível ingerir a Poção Polissuco, quando adolescente.

- Você Dumbledore, devia ser o primeiro a me apoiar. Onde já se viu uma garota ficar cavalgando sozinha por estes terrenos desconhecidos. – e fez um muxoxo de desaprovação.

- Não se preocupe Papoula. Além do mais, a nossa Hermione não é mais uma garota, a despeito de sua juventude palpável. Ela é professora de Hogwarts e dona de sua vida e, não estava sozinha como você pôde perceber. Acredito que não haveria companhia mais protetora para ela naquele momento. – Dumbledore manteve o sorriso e sentou-se ao lado de Hermione no grande sofá de couro.

A mulher entregou o frasco para Hermione. Ela segurou o vidro com cara de nojo.

- Você é uma moça e não deve fazer manha para tomar remédio. – falou carinhosamente a medibruxa.

- Está bem, mas não posso achar uma maravilha este troço. – disse Hermione observando mais de perto seu remédio.

- Você deve tomar um copo a cada oito horas, até o final do conteúdo. Aqui tem o suficiente para segurar a dor até que o ferimento melhore. Depois, vou examiná-la novamente e ver se precisa de alguma outra poção.

- Mas eu vou continuar tomando isso pelo menos até depois de amanhã! – Hermione protestou.

- Sim, exatamente. É o tratamento e nem pense em me enganar, mocinha. Eu coloquei um feitiço que me alertará se você perder a hora de tomar, ou se der um jeito de se livrar de alguma dose, que não seja para dentro do seu estômago.

- A senhora me trata como se eu fosse o Harry. – resmungou Hermione.

- Bem, com todos estes anos de convivência, não posso esconder minha desconfiança de que a sua personalidade foi contaminada por aquele rapazinho talentoso para se enfiar em encrencas. – disse a mulher, com conhecimento de causa. – E nada de bebidas fortes, podem modificar o efeito da poção.

- Sim, eu sei. Isso é regra básica até no mundo trouxa. – falou Hermione com uma cara amuada.

- Vou deixá-los então. Cuide-se. – E saiu. Na saída da sala passou por Snape que vinha na direção contrária. Parou e o olhou de baixo. – E você, comporte-se! – finalizou num sussurro, cerrando os olhos.

Snape rolou os olhos para o teto e disse entre dentes:

- Velha insuportável!

No sofá, Dumbledore ria da conversa das duas.

- Diga-me, minha cara, o que está achando de suas férias? Os professores andam pegando no seu pé deste jeito?– perguntou o velho bruxo, apontando para onde Papoula tinha sumido.

- Ah não. Eu estou adorando tudo aqui professor Dumbledore. É tudo lindo e aconchegante. A paisagem é maravilhosa e o ar tem um cheiro de chuva e terra que eu amo. Eu sempre quis estar num lugar assim, muito obrigada por me convidar. – falou Hermione com os olhos brilhando.

Snape que estava chegando, parou um pouco distante, se escondendo atrás de uma armadura que enfeitava o grande cômodo, não resistindo à tentação de ouvir a conversa.

- E como foi seu passeio a cavalo? – perguntou o bruxo por cima dos oclinhos meia-lua, com os olhos azuis cintilando.

Aquele olhar Hermione conhecia bem. Ele já sabia de tudo, só de olhar para ela. Pensou em inventar uma história, mas Dumbledore não era um bruxo a quem se deve tentar enganar. Ele lia as pessoas assim que punha os olhos nelas.

- Foi muito divertido. – falou por fim. – Eu fui um pouco irresponsável, confesso. Mas a sensação de liberdade, de sentir o vento no rosto é indescritível. Acho que depois desses anos com a cara enfiada em livros, eu preciso disso.

- Eu estranhei, pois você sempre foi tão comportada e comedida. – o bruxo tinha uma ruguinha na testa, mas Hermione achou que ele estava ironizando.

- Eu me enfiei em algumas encrencas, todos sabem. Mas como não poderia? Com todas as coisas que aconteceram no nosso tempo de escola, não poderia apenas me preocupar com meus estudos e em cumprir as regras, enquanto meus amigos arriscavam a vida para derrotar Voldemort. – ela falou, olhando o fogo da lareira.

- É verdade. A lealdade aos amigos sempre foi um traço de sua personalidade que eu admirei. Mas agora você é adulta e está com a vida toda pela frente. Eu a incentivo a aproveitar estas férias da melhor maneira que puder, mesmo que todos achem isso um tanto estranho e bizarro de sua parte. – ele olhava Hermione de forma sugestiva. Ela entendeu, mas queria que ele fosse mais direto.

- O que o senhor quer dizer com isso? – perguntou, tentando parecer inocente.

- Estou falando de Severo. – falou Dumbledore sem rodeios.

Atrás da armadura, Snape sentiu outra pontada na cabeça. "Velho idiota! Por que não pode simplesmente cuidar de sua própria vida?", pensou.

Hermione levantou as sobrancelhas com cara de assustada. Ela estava mesmo. Não imaginou que o homem seria tão direto desta forma. Mas será que todos iriam ter que vir alertá-la sobre Severo?

- Eu percebi que vocês estão bem próximos. Sei que foram cavalgar juntos nesta manhã. – Hermione baixou a cabeça, começando a torcer os dedos. Dumbledore, com seu dom de ler as pessoas, pegou as mãos de Hermione. – Olhe para mim querida. – falou suavemente.

Hermione via no rosto do velho um avô querido, a quem podia contar um segredo muito secreto.

- Não pense que irei julgá-la. Mesmo que todos discordem, eu acho Severo um grande homem e ele merece ser feliz ao menos uma vez na vida. Eu confio totalmente nele, você sabe disso. Quanto a você, eu sinto que muito sofrimento habitou este coraçãozinho durante essa sua vida na França e você também merece dar férias a ele.

Hermione olhava a longa barba branca de Dumbledore pensando no que ele falava. Lágrimas traidoras queriam pular fora de seus olhos. Agora parecia uma mania, toda vez que conversava a sério com Dumbledore, ela queria chorar. Ela se controlou, respirando fundo.

- Quero apenas que saiba que tem meu total apoio para ser feliz, no que quer que escolha. Até mesmo pelo fato de estar aqui e depois em Hogwarts.

- Mas eu estou feliz. Mais do que me lembro ter estado nos últimos anos, e sei que serei feliz em Hogwarts, lá sempre foi meu lar de verdade. – falou Hermione tentando ser o mais convincente possível, pois era verdade.

- Eu sabia disso. Por isso insisti para que viesse para cá conosco. Eu sabia que você precisava de um incentivo. Precisava sentir-se livre e valorizada novamente. Precisava sentir-se viva.

Hermione sentiu uma lágrima escapar, mas tinha uma expressão meio de indignação. Será que Dumbledore tinha planejado tudo isso para arrumar uma distração para Severo? De novo, ele pareceu ler o coração dela.

- Nada foi proposital, exceto o fato de achar que você precisava de um tempo para si mesma. O que você está fazendo com este tempo e na companhia de quem quer que seja, é de total decisão sua, embora eu deva dizer que achei sua escolha muito apropriada.

Severo rosnava atrás da armadura, olhando a volta para ver se ninguém o pegava ali.

Hermione limpou a lágrima, sabendo que estava corada.

- Professor Dumbledore, eu sinceramente não planejei nada...

- Nada que seu coração não a levasse a fazer e isso é maravilhoso, querida. Escute o coração. A voz dele nunca nos engana, mesmo quando nos sentimos traídos por ele. Depois vemos que a sua voz tinha razão e que era melhor assim.

Ele sorriu e deu uma piscadela para Hermione.

- O que achou das minhas vestes? – perguntou descontraído.

Hermione estranhou a mudança repentina de assunto e de clima. Limpou a garganta e tentou achar uma resposta.

- Bem diferente para o senhor. O senhor esteve jogando... tênis? – perguntou meio incrédula.

- Sim! Mais uma de Minerva. Ela inventou que deveríamos experimentar os esportes trouxas e sinceramente, eu estou achando extraordinário. Impressiono-me com a criatividade dos trouxas. – e abriu um largo sorriso acompanhado de Hermione.

Nesta hora Snape apareceu novamente ao lado da lareira com um copo na mão.

- Ah Severo, você está aí. Que bom! Agora posso voltar sem deixar Hermione sozinha. Minerva deve estar louca atrás de mim. Ah mulheres, mulheres... Que bom não podermos viver sem elas, não é mesmo meu caro? – e soltou uma gargalhada se levantando e dando um tapinha no ombro de Snape.

Snape olhava para o velho com um olhar fatal e uma expressão de ódio nos olhos.

- Cuide bem dela meu amigo. Ela é uma jóia preciosa e merece ser bem lapidada. – e piscou para Severo.

Severo fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, tentando controlar a raiva.

Ele caminhou até a poltrona ao lado do sofá em que estava Hermione e sentou-se, observando-a. Hermione olhava para ele, esperando.

- Como se sente? Alguma dor? – ele disse.

- Me sinto bem. Tenho uma leve dor, mas acho totalmente desnecessário tomar esta poção, o gelo deve dar conta disso rapidamente. – falou ela, se lamentando por ter se machucado.

- Bem, você mudará de idéia durante a madrugada. O efeito do gelo alivia na hora, mas depois você sentirá dor e não poderá dormir sem a poção.

Eles ficaram em silêncio. Severo não pode conter-se.

- Olha, não ligue para as bobagens que este velho senil lhe disse. Ele acha que tudo são flores e que eu sou a mais linda e perfumada de seu jardim.

- E você não é? – ela olhava Severo com um olhar sereno.

- Se eu fui um dia, você chegou para roubar meu lugar, pode ter certeza. – ele disse sem pensar.

Ela inclinou a cabeça contra o sofá e sorriu para Severo. Sua mente divagou e ela percebeu dentro de si algo para ansiar. De repente se deu conta que não tinha mais nenhuma expectativa há bastante tempo. Mas agora ela tinha Severo. A amizade e proximidade deles davam a ela algo em que pensar e pelo que desejar.

- Em que está pensando? – ele perguntou suavemente.

Hermione piscou e respirou fundo. Não teria coragem de dizer a ele o que realmente estava pensando.

- No nosso passeio. Eu queria lhe agradecer por isso. Adorei cavalgar e conhecer a natureza linda desse lugar. Obrigada.

- Você não precisa me agradecer. Ainda mais depois do resultado disso tudo. Eu ainda me sinto culpado por você ter se machucado. – ele falou, se mexendo desconfortavelmente na poltrona.

- Eu já lhe disse para não pensar dessa forma. Ninguém teve culpa, apenas aconteceu.

Severo sorriu de leve para ela e disse:

- Eu vou buscar gelo para você. Não vá sair daí cavalgando como uma louca, hein?

Hermione gargalhou e Severo estagnou com o som que o assaltou, no momento em que ia se levantar. Ele deslizou sentando-se na ponta da poltrona e tomou a mão de Hermione. Olhou nos olhos sorridentes dela e depois para a pequena mão na sua.

- Estou achando que gosto de passar tempo com você mais do que qualquer outra coisa que eu me lembre de ter apreciado. – e tomando fôlego completou. - Posso lhe pedir uma coisa?

Hermione não soube o que dizer. A voz aveludada de Severo encontrou-a desprevenida como sempre. Ela engoliu em seco e respondeu.

- Claro que sim. O que quiser. – ela não poderia dizer não a ele. Não nesse momento.

- Prometa que você vai me dizer se em algum momento, ou algum dia eu estiver incomodando você? Se eu disser algo que a deixe constrangida ou que lhe faça mal?

Os olhos negros e profundos de Severo tinham uma intensa sinceridade. Ela não pode vislumbrar qualquer traço de escárnio. Ele apertava levemente a mão de Hermione, como uma súplica muda.

- Eu não vejo como você poderia ser incômodo para mim. Eu poderia pensar isso há alguns dias, mas você... Você está tão diferente, eu mesma nem acredito às vezes. Eu não sei o quê, e nem quero saber, mas algo fez você mudar de um jeito, que... Eu não sei o que dizer. – falou ela, baixando a cabeça. Ela sabia o que dizer, mas por algum motivo não conseguia.

- Apenas diga que promete o que eu te pedi.

- Está bem, eu prometo, mas só por que vai ser algo muito difícil de acontecer. Eu sinceramente não acredito que você possa me magoar. – ela falou, olhando para ele com a cabeça inclinada e um sorriso sapeca no rosto. Uma mecha de seu cabelo cor de mel caiu em seu rosto.

Severo achou que ela não poderia ficar mais bonita do que naquele momento. Olhando para ele, charmosa e faceira, como ela sabia ser. Ele decidiu se levantar e sair dali.

- Vou buscar seu gelo.

Ele se levantou rapidamente e saiu deixando Hermione com a mão no ar. Ela olhou para o lugar vazio onde Severo ocupara no segundo anterior. Começou a se perguntar novamente o que estava acontecendo. Será que aquilo a levaria para uma amizade longa e verdadeira? Ou será que ela estaria aos poucos se envolvendo com um homem mais velho, cheio de mistérios, com um passado nada louvável. Sem contar que ele estava sendo agradável sim, mas na vida real, no cotidiano, todos sabiam que ele era osso duro de roer.

Ao voltar, ele a tirou de seus pensamentos.

-Pronto, aqui está. – Severo puxou a poltrona pra perto de onde a perna de Hermione estava apoiada e colocou a compressa de gelo com cuidado sobre o local inchado.

Ela gemeu baixinho, mas ele estava muito atento para não perceber.

- Desculpe, mas é preciso. – falou consternado.

- Eu sei, mas mesmo assim dói. E não estava doendo até você colocar esse gelo aí.

Severo soltou um riso abafado e nesta hora Hermione achou estar sofrendo de algum tipo de alucinação ou vertigem. O riso era estranhamente familiar. A sua mente lógica e veloz logo identificou a semelhança: seu sonho. O riso de seu algoz. Como isso era possível? Ela ficou muito séria de repente olhando novamente o fogo da lareira, sem coragem de encará-lo.

- Você está bem? Está pálida. – ele disse com cautela.

Como se tivesse sido desperta, ela piscou algumas vezes e refletindo sobre os cabelos em volta do rosto de Snape respondeu:

- Estou bem, só me sinto cansada. – mas ela estava mais alerta do que nunca. E como nunca antes, ela mais uma vez não sabia o que pensar.

- Certo, vou ajudar você a chegar até seu quarto e você poderá descansar até a hora do jantar. Vamos, eu a ajudo.

Ele deixou a bolsa de gelo de lado e ajudou Hermione a levantar-se. Ela foi pulando em uma perna só, amparada por Severo até a escada. Olhou para cima e tentou contar mentalmente quantos degraus havia para enfrentar. Severo olhou para ela, depois para a escada e disse:

- Para os diabos! – e arrebatou Hermione em seus braços, subindo sem nenhum esforço os degraus. Ela perdeu o fôlego pelo susto de ser tomada por Severo e olhava o rosto dele. A barba muito bem feita, cílios longos e leves rugas em volta dos olhos. Ele exalava aquele cheiro delicioso e ela se perguntou se seria atrevida o suficiente para perguntar o perfume que ele usava.

Ao chegarem à porta do quarto de Hermione, ele a colocou no chão delicadamente para que ela se apoiasse no pé bom, mas continuou segurando-a.

- Como sabia que este é meu quarto? – ela fez um ar inocente.

Severo levantou uma sobrancelha e falou com voz baixa:

- Eu observo. Vi onde você entrou no outro dia.

Ela ficou séria. Lembrava que ele a observara entrando no quarto e também do olhar dele, bem parecido com o que ele dava a ela naquele momento.

Hermione vasculhou os bolsos em busca da chave e não encontrou. Procurou mais uma vez e começou a se desesperar.

- Ah não! Eu devo ter perdido a chave, não acho em lugar nenhum.

- Serve essa? – Severo levantou uma pequena chave dourada nos dedos.

- Como? – Perguntou confusa.

- Quando a encontrei caída, ela estava na grama ao seu lado e eu a guardei. Garanto que esta é a única cópia. – ele disse na defensiva.

- Obrigada. – disse Hermione pegando a chave e abrindo a porta.

Severo a levou até a cama e ajudou-a a se sentar. Ele olhou o quarto achando um tanto aconchegante e com o dobro do tamanho do seu.

- Dumbledore deve realmente estar querendo mimar a nova professora de Feitiços. Seu quarto é muito agradável. – falou andando até a janela e observando o fim de tarde.

- Sim, ele realmente é lindo. Eu adorei a vista desta janela. De manhã então, você precisa ver, o sol brilha de uma forma incrível por trás das colinas.

Severo registrou aquilo com a parte de seu cérebro que se condicionou a captar qualquer indício de interesse de Hermione. Ele trincou o maxilar e continuou de costas.

- Severo?

- Sim? – ele disse se virando para ela.

- Você se importa? Eu vou tentar trocar essa roupa e tomar um banho. – ela falou muito consciente que corava.

Ele se sobressaltou imediatamente constrangido e começou a andar para a porta.

- É claro, me desculpe... Se precisar de alguma coisa, me chame. – e saiu fechando a porta com cuidado atrás de si.

Hermione pensou que ele poderia ter ficado ali, caso ela escorregasse na banheira e se afogasse.

"Ora, deixe de bobagens! Você se comporta como uma adolescente depravada. Mas por que ele tem que ser tão cheiroso? Por que ele se revela tão interessante e agradável? Por que eu quero ficar perto dele o tempo todo?", pensou Hermione, e com um suspiro exasperado, ela começou a planejar uma maneira de pular até o banheiro para um banho relaxante.

Severo andava de um lado para o outro, no corredor em frente à escada. Alguns colegas já haviam descido para se reunirem em torno da mesa de jantar. Ele esperava para ajudar Hermione a descer as escadas, mas ela estava demorando. Ele decidiu espera mais dez minutos e então bateria na porta do seu quarto. Mas estava na dúvida se deveria mesmo fazer isso. Será que estaria sendo muito ousado? Será que ela se sentiria invadida por ele estar ali esperando e não dar tempo a ela para ficar à vontade. Ele também estava preocupado se ela havia tomado a poção na hora certa e estava ficando impaciente.

Foi até a porta e olhou a madeira, pensando. Suspirou e levantou a mão, batendo de leve, três vezes. Nada. Bateu de novo um pouco mais forte e o trinco soltou abrindo uma fresta. A porta estava apenas encostada. Ele abriu mais um pouco.

- Olá?

Pela pequena fresta ele viu Hermione deitada na cama. Chamou novamente:

- Hermione? Está acordada?

Ele entrou devagar no quarto ficando à uma distância cautelosa da cama. Hermione estava usando roupão branco, deitada com os cabelos molhados e dormia pesadamente. Severo viu que na mesinha ao lado da cama havia um copo usado. Ela havia tomado a poção. Ele sorriu por dentro, percebendo que ela mantinha seu jeito metódico e disciplinado.

Severo observou a cena por um momento. Ele sentia o cheiro do shampoo e a pele do rosto de Hermione estava limpa e clara. Pensou em como ela podia ser leve sempre usando cores agradáveis, apesar de ele gostar de si mesmo envolvido em nada mais do que preto. Ela parecia aos olhos dele um anjo sereno. Ele respirou fundo e muitas coisas passaram em sua cabeça, de repente.

O que ele estava fazendo? Como se deixava envolver com uma jovem como Hermione? Ela era bonita e tinha uma vida pela frente, com chances de ter grandes conquistas. Ele era um homem de quase meia idade, que tinha muitas cicatrizes na alma, um passado negro e um futuro sem graça pela frente. Ele não via o que poderia oferecer a Hermione. Ela merecia muito mais. Merecia um rapaz jovem, cheio de vida e que pudesse construir um futuro ao lado dela.

Aquilo estava indo longe demais. Ele estava se sentindo um adolescente irresponsável e rebelde. Hermione merecia uma pessoa saudável e ele não via isso em si mesmo. Ele pensou em todas as vezes que poderia ser chato e cheio de manias, o que iria enfadar Hermione e ela se arrependeria por ter se envolvido com ele.

Enfiando decididamente as mãos nos bolsos ele se virou, fitando um quadro na parede.

- Por que tinha que ser assim? Por que eu simplesmente não me mantive no meu lugar deixando você viver sua vida radiante? Não posso continuar com isso.

Suspirando, virou-se para sair, mas congelou ao ouvir um sussurro e não teve coragem de olhar para ela.

- É uma pena que você não possa continuar. – a voz de Hermione estava arrastada e preguiçosa.

Severo respirou fundo e virou-se para olhar Hermione. Não disse nada. Se dissesse acabaria falando tudo o que andava sentindo ultimamente.

Hermione sorria e seus olhos estavam nublados.

- Desculpe-me por isso. Eu não sei o que dizer. – ele falou constrangido.

- Diga que não vai desistir da nossa amizade. Diga de novo que gosta de estar comigo e que eu não canso você. Diga que nunca mais vai se desculpar.

Severo sentiu seu coração derreter dentro do peito. Ele fez força para respirar direito. Olhava para Hermione, que agora tinha uma expressão de súplica e seus olhos penetravam os olhos dele.

Eles se olharam, avaliando-se. As palavras não faziam muita diferença naquele momento. Apenas os corações acelerando gradativamente, os olhos ardendo, as bocas secas.

Hermione estava alerta.

– Eu gosto de estar com você, por incrível que pareça. – ela olhou para Severo que parecia estranhar essas palavras. - Não tenha medo de mim. Eu devia ter mais medo de você, e não tenho. – ela falou com suavidade.

- Não sei bem se é medo de você. Acho que tenho medo de mim mesmo. – ele disse, meio envergonhado.

- Não tenha. Lembra que eu disse a você que eu apenas queria ter alguém para conversar que não me achasse uma chata? Eu imaginei que você pudesse ser essa pessoa. Portanto, eu não posso achar que você me faria algum mal. – Hermione percebeu que agora sim ela estava corada. Nem sabia ao certo como havia conseguido dizer isso.

Severo a olhava com ternura. Ele não queria dizer nada, para não quebrar aquele momento. Ela continuou, decidida:

- Percebi que por baixo desta casca preta e grossa existe um homem agradável e interessante. Uma pessoa sensível e coerente. Eu percebi que você só late, mas não faz mal a uma mosca. Você até lê Shakespeare! – e riu.

- Cuidado. Eu posso não ser um cara mal, mas sei ser bem cruel quando quero. - falou sério, mas por dentro estava dando piruetas de alegria. Ele a agradava!

- Mas você não quer ser cruel comigo. – ela disse em tom de charme.

Ele baixou a guarda novamente e desfez a carranca.

- Não, eu não quero. Eu só quero que você se sinta bem quando está em minha companhia. Tão bem quanto eu me sinto ao seu lado. – Severo disse isso devagar, observando as reações do rosto de Hermione e se surpreendeu ao ver que ela tinha um sorriso crescente.

- Então estamos quites. Eu estou gostando de estar ao seu lado. – ela disse com simplicidade. Severo sorriu levemente.

- Você deve estar faminta. Você quer descer para jantar? Se não quiser eu posso buscar algo para você comer.

- Estou com fome, mas acho que essa poção me derrubou. Eu não quero ficar mole desse jeito até depois de amanhã. – ela disse fazendo biquinho.

Severo riu baixinho da manha de Hermione e disse:

- Não vai ficar. Essa sensação é mais acentuada na primeira dose, depois você acostuma. Eu vou buscar algo para você comer, volto num instante.

Quando voltou viu que ela pegara no sono novamente. Colocou a bandeja na mesinha e o saco com gelo no chão, e chamou Hermione, tocando-lhe o ombro.

- Acorde, sua comida vai esfriar.

Ela se moveu gemendo e não acordou. Severo sentou-se ao lado dela e insistiu mais uma vez:

- Ei, você precisa comer. Acorde, vamos.

- Não quero mais. Estou com muito sono. Me deixa dormir? – ela murmurou.

Severo não tinha coragem de tirá-la daquele conforto. Ela estava serena e linda.

- Eu deixo. – falou num sussurro.

Ele ficou ali, observando os lábios, os cabelos, os detalhes da face de Hermione sem saber por quanto tempo. Ele colocou devagar o gelo no tornozelo dela, que ainda estava inchado. Ela reclamou, mas a poção venceu de novo e ela continuou dormindo.

Após alguns minutos, ele recolheu o saco de gelo, pegou a bandeja e saiu silenciosamente.


	6. 6 Sem Aviso e Sem Licença

Sem aviso e sem licença.

Na manhã seguinte, Hermione saiu mancando de seu quarto e encontrou Snape a aguardando no topo da escada.  
- Bom dia. Vejo que o espírito de Saci a abandonou. – ele disse com um sorriso de canto.  
- Bom dia para você também. – ela falou ignorando o comentário, mas não deixando de perceber que o conhecimento geral dele ultrapassava o mundo bruxo.  
Eles desceram a escada devagar e Severo estava a postos, caso ela tropeçasse. Chegaram à mesa do café lentamente, mas só encontraram lugares disponíveis separados um do outro. Hermione sentou-se no mais próximo e Severo se afastou após ajeitar a cadeira para ela. Alguns professores observaram a gentileza mas, imitando Snape, Hermione os ignorou. Ela estava faminta e comeu devagar, aproveitando os quitutes, pães variados, geléias e frutas.  
Muito discretamente, ela percebeu que Severo reduzia seu ritmo e tentava conversar descontraidamente. Ela se esforçou para manter os olhos longe dele, mas falhou miseravelmente algumas vezes.  
- Muito bem, hoje o dia está propício para esportes ao ar livre, novamente! – falou a professora Minerva – silvos e assovios animados ecoaram. - Estaremos de volta para o almoço.  
Hermione de repente se sentiu muito infeliz. Adoraria se divertir ao ar livre, mas aquele tornozelo não iria deixar. Ela não pôde se controlar e olhou para Severo e quando viu que ele a fitava, ela baixou rapidamente o rosto para seu prato inacabado. Sem saber por que, ela foi tomada por uma timidez crescente.  
Ela decidiu deixar as coisas acontecerem, sem forçar nada. Levantou-se devagar e mancou para a biblioteca da mansão, em busca de alguma leitura interessante, se resignando de que seria a única atividade que teria, num dia de neve e com o tornozelo machucado.  
Enquanto ela deslizava os dedos pela lombada dos livros, num gesto característico, um som indescritível surgiu às suas costas. Ela meramente girou o tronco em seu eixo para ver Severo parado à porta.  
- Eu a importuno? – ele disse baixo.  
Ela pensou que poderia querer um momento de solidão, mas no instante em que a vibração da voz grave de Severo tocou sua pele ela não quis mais nada além da sua companhia.  
- Não. Mas eu contava que você fosse se divertir. – ela disse esperando com uma ansiedade quase tangível a resposta.  
- Eu até poderia apreciar, mas fiquei com pena de você. – ele não mudou a expressão grave ao fazer um gesto complacente para ela.  
Ela mordeu a língua tentando não responder ao ultraje, mas esse homem estava mexendo com seus nervos de alguma forma que ela não encontrava o seu autocontrole.  
- Eu gostaria de não ser digna de pena. – ela disse enrugando os lábios enquanto Severo se aproximava devagar. – Eu simplesmente machuquei o tornozelo e posso muito bem passar uma manhã no silêncio agradável da solidão, com um bom livro como companhia. – ele continuava atravessando o aposento em passos lentos. - Aliás, eu não sei se você conhece, mas existe uma expressão no mundo trouxa que diz: "Quem tem um bom livro nunca está sozinho." – ela finalizou, ruborizando e com o queixo erguido no instante em que ele parou à distância de um braço dela.  
Ela sentiu o perfume de Severo arder em suas narinas. Ele com toda a certeza havia lavado os cabelos, pois estavam a olhos vistos sedosos e com um brilho natural. Talvez tivesse percebido isso somente naquele momento, por que seus nervos estavam à flor da pele de raiva. Ela fez força para não olhar os lábios dele e sim, permanecer com um olhar vingativo para ele.  
- Eu lamento. Tinha planos de levar-lhe para ao menos apreciar a paisagem e rir dos tombos de Dumbledore, mas vejo que você já fez sua escolha. Um bom dia então. – e com os olhos negros faiscando, ele virou nos calcanhares, num gesto próprio de sua maneira arrogante.  
Hermione agora mordeu a língua de verdade para se punir.  
- Espere Severo! – e ele congelou a meio passo. – Mas que coisa! Por que você me provoca? Achei que tínhamos feito um acordo de paz. Achei que os momentos que passaríamos juntos seriam de descontração e divertimento.  
Ele se virou e a encarou por alguns instantes. Hermione tinha uma expressão indefinível e não sabia se pedia desculpas ou despejava mais palavras que estavam comichando na ponta de sua língua.  
- Eu sinto muito se me enganei quanto a isso. Imaginei que descontração e divertimento poderiam brotar de uma provocação sem nenhum problema. Aliás, eu não sei bem que tipo de divertimento você julga ser interessante que não esse. – disse Snape, impassível.  
- Bem, acho que concordo em parte com isso. Acho mesmo que estou sensibilizada com esse tornozelo e essa poção deve estar exercendo algum efeito colateral em mim. – ela corou e olhou o chão.  
Severo se aproximou dela e sorriu.  
- Não se preocupe, eu só estou de bom humor. Vou ser mais comedido. – ele disse suavemente.  
Hermione o olhou de canto, desconfiada.  
- Severo Snape bem-humorado. Essa é nova para mim. – ela disse lentamente.  
- Considere isso como uma das coisas que você ainda tem para descobrir sobre mim. – ele levantou uma sobrancelha e emendou. – Se o meu convite ainda puder ser aceito, teremos que nos apressar, os outros já estão se dirigindo para o local.  
- Sim, eu aceito. Mas com uma condição. – ela sorria faceira.  
Severo piscou lentamente.  
- Hermione, achei que você já havia imposto uma condição para nós. Não me force a retornar ao meu humor habitual, estou gostando dele como está.  
Ela não se rendeu. Cruzou os braços e o olhou desafiadoramente.  
- Fale. – ele disse rudemente.  
- Você vai jogar para eu ver. – ao ver o olhar arregalado dele, juntou. – Prometa.  
- Você gosta de brincar com a própria sorte, não é mesmo? – e bufou. – Se essa história rolar pelo salão comunal da Grifinória, você se arrependerá por ver seus futuros protegidos chorando na contagem final dos pontos das casas. – falou o homem com um dedo ameaçador em riste.  
Hermione simplesmente riu e tomou o braço dele. Severo sentiu seu bom humor voltando gradativamente ao ouvir o som da risada de Hermione e o peso de sua mão na curva de seu cotovelo. Começou a achar que estava sendo bem humorado inconscientemente, só para vê-la rir de novo e de novo.

O local dos jogos era aberto e dava a impressão de um acampamento adolescente. Hermione e Snape se dirigiram para os bancos onde esperaram a diversão.  
O primeiro jogo era de futebol, homens contra mulheres e Hermione, tendo crescido no mundo trouxa, imaginou o que sairia daquilo.  
Os times tinham cinco jogadores cada, para um campo bem menor do que o verdadeiro. Os professores corriam ofegantes. Todos juntos de uma vez, atrás de uma bola, que parecia fazer um grande esforço para fugir de seus pés.  
Hermione ria solta ao lado de Severo. Ele a olhava de canto, apreciando o som.  
- Por que ri tanto? O que há nesse jogo que parece-lhe tão cômico? – ele perguntou, observando o campo.  
Ela estava sem fôlego. Snape tentou se explicar:  
- Eu entendo que eles parecem patéticos e até engraçados, mas...  
- Eles não jogam nada! – Hermione o cortou. - Este jogo é completamente diferente disso. Não se pode ficar em cima da bola deste jeito. É preciso tocá-la, passar para o companheiro, até que se chegue pelos pés de um deles ao gol. – e terminou enxugando as lágrimas dos olhos e respirando melhor.  
Severo levantou uma sobrancelha, mas a despeito de seu bom humor não conseguia achar aquilo interessante. Ele começou a pensar numa maneira de fugir dali. Achou que conforme o tempo passava, se aproximava o momento em que Hermione o espremeria para jogar. Não foi preciso mais que dois minutos para seu pesadelo tomar forma real.  
Dumbledore vinha correndo devagar, arrastando os pés. Ofegando, ele disse:  
- Severo... tome o meu lugar? Eu estou muito velho para isso... não posso nem mais um minuto... – e enxugou a testa na manga do blusão que usava, extremamente roxo.  
Severo rosnou e levou a mão à têmpora, baixando a cabeça.  
- Estou com dor de cabeça. – falou rápido, com esperança. Mas sentiu que uma pessoa estava ao seu lado com os braços cruzados em direção a ele.  
Virou a cabeça e viu a expressão de Hermione. Ela tinha nos olhos um: "Vamos lá! O que está esperando?" Exasperado ele viu que Dumbledore tinha o sorriso mais aberto que podia dar respirando rápido entre ele. Com um grunhido ele se levantou e disse, encarando o velho bruxo.  
- Isso não vai ficar assim. Não vai mesmo! – rosnou tão baixo que Hermione não pôde ouvir o que disse. Ele saiu apressado em direção ao jogo, que estava parado.  
- Não se esqueça de colocar seus tênis e calção. Minerva tem um ali que servirá em você. – Dumbledore falou com a voz tremendo por causa da risada em sua garganta.  
Ele de fato teve que ir para trás de um biombo e trocar de roupas com um movimento de varinha, mas não usou nenhuma que Minerva ofereceu. Eles observaram o jogo reiniciar. Hermione não tirava os olhos de Severo. Percebeu que ele se posicionara de forma diferente dos outros. Estava longe do aglomerado de bruxos, mais próximo do gol. O professor Flitwick estava na defesa das traves, muito provavelmente para que todas as bolas entrassem, já que ele tinha quase a altura de um duende.  
Severo esperava, balançando lentamente de um lado para o outro sobre os pés. De repente, do meio do bolo de jogadores a bola escapuliu, aliviada com a sensação de liberdade e quicou em direção à ele. Com uma rápida corrida, Snape a interceptou e conduzindo-a para a direção de Flitwick. O pequeno bruxo esfregou as mãos, com um sorriso no rosto. Correu pequenos passos laterais pela linha que dividia a entrada do gol, esperando o momento da sua defesa.  
Snape foi tocando a bola e percebeu que do seu lado esquerdo o professor de DCAT se aproximava rápido para defender seu time. Os outros jogadores estavam longe, alguns com as mãos nos joelhos, ofegando.  
Seu olhar treinado e o reflexo habilidoso que adquirira ao longo de seu tempo como Comensal lhe deram uma vantagem sobre o professor alto e rápido. Severo pensou que poderia enganar o adversário se tocasse a bola para o lado oposto do que poderia se prever. Assim, quando o professor Smith fez menção de defender a bola pela direita, Snape a tocou para a esquerda à frente de seus pés e correu mais ligeiro em direção ao gol, deixando o homem para trás rindo da bobagem que fizera.  
Com um chute final e forte, a bola formou um arco no ar e passou muito acima do pulo que Flitwick dera, repousando suavemente na rede das traves.  
Os gritos e assovios encheram o ar. Dumbledore aplaudia e gritava: "Bravo!" Os outros jogadores correram para Severo, aplaudindo e lhe dando tapinhas nas costas. Certamente, recearam pular em cima de Snape e serem lançados longe dali.  
Hermione pulava em cima das nádegas, presa à cadeira. Ela vibrava e dava vivas, sorrindo imensamente. Severo caminhou se aproximando dos dois. Ao chegar olhou para Dumbledore e disse amargo:  
- Satisfeito? – Dumbledore apenas se dignou a sorrir para o amigo. – Agora devolva o meu lugar.  
O velho diretor se levantou e com uma piscadela para Hermione voltou ao seu posto no jogo.  
Snape afundou-se na cadeira com a cara mais feia do mundo. Hermione ainda com um sorriso nos lábios disse, sem medo da resposta:  
- Agora sim! Uma das imagens que tenho de você é essa. – falou animada.  
Severo enrugou o cenho ainda olhando para frente. Puxou pela memória e se lembrou da conversa que tiveram embaixo da árvore. Virou a cabeça para Hermione, com o olhar duro.  
- Será que serei tão estúpido se disser que não entendi? – ele falou num tom gutural, mas não intimidou Hermione.  
- Eu tenho a imagem de você sendo animado. Acredito que mesmo com esta fortaleza que criou em torno de si, você consegue simplesmente relaxar e se divertir. E a propósito, você joga muito bem, onde aprendeu?  
Ele virou a cabeça novamente olhando o jogo.  
- Apenas por saber as regras elementares do jogo e com as dicas que você me deu. Foi só esperar a oportunidade. – finalizou com um sorriso de canto.

Na manhã seguinte outra surpresa: os professores iriam esquiar e Hermione teve a certeza de que o clima no dia anterior havia sido fruto de feitiço, apenas no campo de jogos. Aquela manhã era a mais típica de inverno, com ventos fustigantes golpeando as janelas. Os professores estavam cheios de casacos, cachecóis e luvas e pareciam bem ansiosos pela diversão.  
Vendo-se ainda impossibilitada de esquiar, Hermione achou mesmo que iria ficar na mansão neste dia, mas Snape a convenceu dizendo que havia uma cabana em que poderia ficar e assistir.  
- Bah, assistir! Eu queria mesmo era esquiar, mas esse tornozelo me impede de me divertir. – falou Hermione com um biquinho.  
- Você sabe esquiar? – Severo perguntou.  
- Na verdade não, mas sempre quis fazer isso. Tenho muito medo, mas me cansei de ter medo e ver minha vida passar.  
- E você acha que será mais divertido ficar aqui? Vamos, eu garanto que vai poder dar boas gargalhadas, pelo menos é algo divertido.  
Hermione sorriu e aceitou. Achou mesmo que seria mais divertido, pelo menos ela não ficaria trancada pensando no quanto os outros estariam se divertindo. Os professores já estavam a caminho do local quando Hermione e Severo saíram para a neve. A cabana no topo da colina gelada parecia aconchegante. Eles ficaram bem para trás, pois Hermione teve que se agasalhar melhor. Severo usava um grosso casaco de couro e lã, e botas de neve. Hermione achou que ele ficava muito bem com algo diferente daquela capa preta horrorosa e desbotada.  
Hermione e Severo caminhavam devagar, com ela mancando. O vento e a neve os assolavam violentamente e os cachecóis de ambos, dançavam lutando para se livrarem de seus pescoços. Não era uma distancia longa da mansão, mas o frio fazia parecer bem pior. Ao alcançarem a cabana, eles sacudiram a neve e entraram para o calor bem-vindo do local.  
A lareira crepitava alegremente. Hermione localizou uma poltrona entre a lareira e uma grande janela, que lhe permitiria ver o espetáculo. Minerva se aproximou dela quando ela se ajeitou com uma almofada no colo.  
- Bom dia minha querida. Como se sente? – falou a mulher, sorrindo.  
Hermione olhava a figura da professora de transfiguração e pensou se naquele momento ela não havia lançado o feitiço em si mesma. Ela usava um grande casaco de neve e botas de esqui. Tinha um gorro grosso na cabeça adornado com óculos de esquiar verde escuros. A ponta do nariz da professora estava muito vermelha e a imagem do rosto pálido com um ponto vermelho no meio remeteu à memória de Hermione algo que ela teve que controlar o riso.  
- Eu estou ótima professora. Só lamento não poder esquiar hoje, com este tornozelo chato. É um de meus sonhos poder fazer isso e eu nunca tive a oportunidade.  
- Sim, imagino, eu também sou iniciante. Sabe, estou inventando tudo isso para dar alguma alegria a estes professores rabugentos. Com o fim da guerra e tudo o mais, percebi que eles ficaram um pouco apáticos e como sempre tive vontade de fazer coisas diferentes, por incrível que pareça, eu planejei estas férias para nós todos. Estou muito feliz por você estar conosco. Espero que esteja apreciando. – ela tinha um brilho nos olhos que Hermione só havia visto quando a Grifinória ganhou o campeonato de quadribol em Hogwarts.  
- Sim estou, obrigada. – Hermione respondeu sorrindo.  
- Bem, eu vou indo, nos vemos depois. Espero que divirta-se um pouco. - E com um aceno ligeiríssimo de cabeça saiu arrastando as botas com alguma dificuldade.  
Hermione olhou para a janela e viu a brancura em volta de tudo. Alguns professores se alongavam de forma desajeitada e ela não pode deixar de rir. Imaginou a cara de Harry e Rony se vissem isso.  
- Um nuque pelo motivo deste sorriso. – Severo sentou-se em frente a ela oferecendo-lhe uma caneca de chocolate quente. Ela pensou não dizer o motivo verdadeiro, por medo de espantar o humor de Snape.  
- Estou apenas achando isso tudo muito interessante e engraçado na verdade. Ver os professores nesta disposição toda, lembrou-me um filme que eu assistia na TV quando era criança. – falou, achando que era isso mesmo que eles pareciam.  
- Na TV. – Severo pensou. – Aquela caixa preta e grande que reproduz imagens, se eu não estiver enganado.  
- Sim, essa mesma. – e riu ao ver o professor Smith dar uma escorregadela e se segurar na professora Sprout.  
- O que tinha neste filme? Palhaçadas na neve? – Snape perguntou, sentindo-se inesperadamente curioso.  
- Não. – Hermione explicou, sem tirar os olhos da janela. - Era sobre uns alienígenas que trouxeram seus ovos para chocarem no oceano da Terra. Então, por acaso, os ovos foram descobertos e roubados por um jovem piloto de lancha. Ele os colocou numa piscina de um ginásio onde um grupo de velhinhos nadava de vez em quando. – Severo ouvia atentamente e levantou uma única sobrancelha ao ouvir a palavra 'velhinhos'. Hermione continuou. - Os ovos tinham uma espécie de energia que passou para os vovôs e eles ficaram cheios de gás e juventude. Começaram a viver novamente. Praticavam esportes, dançavam, arrumaram namoradas e se divertiram à beça. – ela sorriu para ele.  
- Interessante. Devo me alegrar por não ter cinquenta ainda, suponho. – ele disse informalmente.  
Hermione gargalhou, mas em seguida gemeu por um movimento involuntário de sua perna. Severo olhou para a perna dela e arrumou um banquinho. Com uma almofada de apoio, ele levantou a perna de Hermione e descansou-a no banquinho.  
- Você tomou a sua poção hoje? - ele perguntou com um vinco na testa.  
- Sim professor. – ela respondeu com uma careta e resmungou. – Droga de tornozelo. Eu daria tudo para poder esquiar lá fora. Deve estar tão divertido. – e fez o mesmo biquinho de manhã.  
Severo viu os olhos de Hermione brilharem olhando pela janela. Teve uma idéia absurda.  
- Eu volto em um minuto.  
Hermione mal se dignou a dar um murmúrio. Severo encontrou Dumbledore, cochichou algo em seu ouvido e após alguns minutos voltou.  
- Hermione?  
- Sim? – ela não se moveu, com a mão sob o queixo olhando a janela.  
- Eu tenho uma proposta para você. – ele disse cruzando os braços numa atitude defensiva inconsciente.  
Ela apenas o olhou, atenta.  
- Eu posso dar um jeito de você dar uma volta hoje, mas com uma condição. –falou Severo, e um sorriso diabólico brotou com uma facilidade incrível em seus lábios.  
- Você está se vingando, não é? – ela falou cerrando os olhos.  
Severo esperou.  
- Ora, esqueça. Qual é a proposta? – ela comichava de curiosidade.  
Ele limpou a garganta e disse:  
- Nada de me empurrar para esquiar, não quero passar outro vexame. Se você aceitar, eu a levo para uma volta. O que me diz?  
- Vexame? Mas você foi ótimo no jogo!  
Severo não disse nada, mantendo a face inabalável.  
- Você me leva? – ela disse desconfiada.  
- Algum problema quanto a isso? Achei que já soubesse que não possuo nenhuma doença contagiosa. – ele falou ácido.  
- Não é isso. – ela rolou os olhos. – Eu apenas estou pensando... Então será só uma volta para você também. Eu não o verei esquiando?  
Severo suspirou longamente e olhou a janela.  
- Pensando bem a vista daqui está ótima. Acho que podemos ficar então. – ele provocou.  
Hermione fechou os olhos com força. Ela começou a perceber que encontrara alguém tão teimoso quanto ela. Olhou para fora novamente. Os professores riam alto e alguns, mal intencionados, começavam a fazer bolas de neves. Mordendo os lábios, ela olhou para Snape, que se mantinha como uma estátua olhando a paisagem.  
- Está bem! Você venceu. – ela disse rendendo-se - Mas antes, deve me dizer exatamente o que pretende.  
Ele sorriu para Hermione e disse:  
- Você verá.

Hermione sentia o vento em seu rosto. Seu coração pulava na garganta. Ela sempre fora medrosa, nunca gostara de voar e nem de velocidade. Ela mesma estranhou quando sentiu vontade de cavalgar. Havia mesmo mudado. Após seu retorno da França sentia freqüentemente o desejo de transpor. Ela queria viver tudo a que tinha direito. E esquiar sempre fora um desejo, apesar do medo.  
Severo chegou perto dela com um par de esquis para ele e óculos para ela.  
- Mas, e o meu par de esquis? – ela perguntou.  
Severo grunhiu.  
- Não se pode mesmo fazer uma surpresa para esta sabe-tudo-insuportável, não é?  
Hermione cerrou os olhos e já ia abrindo a boca para retrucar quando Snape a impediu.  
- Hermione! Deixe que eu cuido disso, por favor? Você confia em mim? – Severo falou olhando para ela que tinha os cabelos voando para todos os lados. Ele de repente percebeu algo diferente e perguntou:  
- Você lançou um feitiço para crescer nos seus cabelos? – olhando para a cabeça de Hermione.  
- Não. Eles são compridos mesmo, mas eu os prendo sempre de uma maneira a disfarçar. Hoje quis deixá-los soltos. – Hermione não deixou de perceber que ele reparara em seu cabelo. Isso era um sinal. Os homens normalmente não percebiam esses detalhes nas mulheres, a não ser os mais sensíveis e atentos.  
- Muito bem. – ele disse. - Você está pronta?  
- Sim. – ela falou, levitando de ansiedade.  
- Então coloque seus óculos, por favor. – falou Severo e rolou os olhos.  
Hermione estava tão ansiosa que nem se deu conta de que não estava pronta mesmo.  
- Espere, não vá sem mim!  
Severo reprimiu uma risada. Assim que ela se ajeitou ele disse:  
- Agora suba com cuidado nos esquis. Posicione seus pés atrás dos meus e segure nos meus ombros.  
Hermione obedeceu, insegura.  
- Mas Severo, você é muito alto, eu não consigo me equilibrar. – ela falou com a voz trêmula.  
- Pronta? – disse Severo com urgência.  
- Meu Deus, não! Espere! – ela ofegou.  
Neste momento ele sussurrou um encantamento e Hermione sentiu seu corpo levitar e amarras invisíveis prenderem suas pernas nas pernas de Severo e outras em suas cinturas. Os pés e tornozelos de Hermione estavam livres de qualquer contato. Ela ofegou.  
- Segure-me pelos ombros Hermione. E relaxe. Não me sufoque, por favor. – Severo falava um pouco alto por causa do vento em seus ouvidos.  
- Severo, você tem certeza que isso é seguro? Por favor! Eu não quero morrer. – choramingou.  
- Você não morrerá. Não enquanto eu a tiver por perto. – ele adorou ouvir a voz estridente de Hermione em seus ouvidos. Mas balançou pela insegurança dela.  
- Me escute por um momento. – Severo falou com algum esforço, por que ela o apertava o pescoço.  
- Ok! – ela gritou.  
- Primeiro: não precisa gritar, estou bem perto de sua boca.  
- Tá. – ela falou mais baixo.  
- Segundo: não me sufoque. Não poderei fazer nada sem ar nos pulmões. – Hermione afrouxou o aperto, meio sem jeito. – Ótimo. Terceiro: confie em mim Hermione. Lembre-se que eu prometi que nada faria para lhe machucar.  
Ela relaxou no corpo de Severo, respirou fundo e disse:  
- Está bem. Eu espero que isso valha à pena por que estou com medo agora. Mas eu confio em você Severo Snape. Não me deixe cair, por favor!  
Ele sorriu ao ouvir a voz de Hermione dizer seu nome assim, com tanta naturalidade.  
- Não vou deixar, eu prometo. Você precisa relaxar, senão não poderá aproveitar, certo? – ele a encorajou.  
- Certo. – respondeu Hermione corajosamente e soltou de vez seu corpo.  
- Vamos lá então. Devagar no começo, ok? No três. Um... Dois... Três!  
Severo deu um impulso e deslizou devagar pela neve lisa. O vento zunia nos ouvidos de Hermione. Ele ia devagar até um pequeno declive. Ganhando velocidade, ele inclinou o corpo para a direita, deixando os joelhos flexionados.  
- Abra os olhos Hermione! Senão nunca mais trago você! – Severo disse sorrindo e se movendo delicadamente em cima dos esquis.  
Como ele soubera que ela tinha os olhos fechados, Hermione nunca descobriu, mas ao obedecer não conteve um grito misturado a um riso de adrenalina.  
Ele descia rápido, entre as árvores, dobrando os joelhos a cada curva. Hermione acompanhando seus movimentos forçada pelas amarras mágicas que envolviam seu corpo ao de Snape.  
Ela ria como uma criança e vibrava a cada curva que faziam. Sem pensar, Hermione abriu os braços e, se esquecendo de sua promessa, gritava de alegria, espalhando ecos de sua voz pelas colinas geladas. E gargalhava, sem saber que era acompanhada por Severo.  
As árvores passavam como um borrão marrom e verde em meio a um oceano branco. Ao chegarem próximo do final da pista de esqui, Severo ia diminuindo a velocidade aos poucos. Ele sentia a voz alegre de Hermione vibrar e a respiração ofegante dela em sua nuca.  
Finalmente parando, Severo instruiu Hermione a segurar novamente nos seus ombros e desfez o feitiço. Ela pousou suavemente.  
Assim que ele soltou os pés das amarras do esqui e tirou os óculos, uma massa de cabelos tomou seus olhos. Hermione pulou em seu pescoço plantando-lhe um beijo no rosto.  
Severo ficou petrificado. Hermione sorria radiante. A ponta de seu nariz estava vermelha e seus olhos lacrimejando.  
- Oh Severo! Muito obrigada! Mil vezes obrigada! Eu adorei, isso foi maravilhoso! – ela ofegou tirando as luvas.  
Ele baixou a cabeça e tirando também as suas luvas. O beijo de Hermione queimando em sua face.  
- Fico feliz por isso. – ele sorriu de canto. – Que bom que você gostou. Era essa a minha intenção.  
- Não sei o que posso fazer para retribuir. – Hermione disse olhando à volta.  
Diversas emoções passaram pelo rosto de Severo. Ele teve que repudiar firmemente o desejo de pedir outro beijo.  
- Não é preciso retribuir. Seu sorriso já me conforta. – disse Severo, esperando sinceramente ter sido convincente. Mas ele estava meio sério e Hermione percebeu, agora que a adrenalina escorria por seus músculos lentamente.  
- O que houve? Eu fiz muito escândalo? Te incomodei? Me desculpe, eu não tive a intenção. Mas foi tão... – ela se calou. – Eu estou tagarelando. Sinto muito.  
- Não é isso, está tudo bem. – respondeu, mas sem conseguir olhar para Hermione.  
Ela mancou para mais próximo dele e tocou seu queixo, conduzindo seu olhar para o dela. Encarou as íris negras, que estavam profundamente misteriosas.  
- Por favor, me diga alguma coisa. – suplicou Hermione num sussurro.  
Talvez pela primeira vez na vida, o homem estava desconcertado. Ele torcia as luvas nas mãos imitando inconscientemente o gesto de Hermione.  
- Não sei bem... o que dizer. – ele gaguejou. – Eu só... Você tem tanta vida Hermione. Tem tanta energia e um futuro. Pode fazer o que quiser. Eu não entendo por que perde tempo comigo, ouvindo minhas piadas sem graça, suportando minhas reclamações enquanto poderia estar em qualquer outro lugar com alguém mais interessante. – as palavras fluíram sem cerimônia.  
Hermione abriu a boca gradualmente enquanto ouvia as palavras de Snape. Ela considerou o homem a sua frente por um momento. Então tomou fôlego.  
- Eu posso dizer que com você eu tenho me divertido mais do que imaginei que poderia nos últimos anos da minha vida. Posso dizer que você me deixa à vontade e relaxada. Posso dizer que aprender sobre coisas, que numa conversa comum para você, significa uma aula para mim, é maravilhoso. Posso dizer que... – ela hesitou. - Tudo o que já disse antes, e que espero que você deixe de se lamentar por estar perto de mim.  
Severo ficou calado, olhando a neve em suas botas.  
- Eu espero sinceramente isso Severo. Senão, eu receio que terei que me afastar. Não posso suportar a idéia de te incomodar a tal ponto. Ao ponto de ver você ficar assim, caído em toda a sua arrogância.  
Estas palavras pareceram tirar Snape de uma letargia mortal. Ele piscou várias vezes e se empertigou.  
- Se afastar de mim? – e tomou fôlego. – Mérlin sabe que essa é a última coisa que quero. Estar com você tem sido um bálsamo para minhas feridas Hermione. Se você acha que meu bom humor deve-se ao fato que sonhei com os anjos está enganada. Eu tenho me sentido melhor nestes dias do que me lembro de ter estado em toda a minha vida. – falou Severo controlando o tremor em sua garganta.  
- Mas você não é assim tão mal. Não é o vampiro que todos pensam por aí. Não sei em que eu posso ser responsável por alguma coisa. – ela falou com simplicidade.  
- Eu não sou mesmo. Mas acho que tinha me esquecido, até você cair na minha vida, sem aviso prévio e sem pedir licença.  
- Me desculpe. – ela falou.  
Ele a segurou pelos braços com delicadeza olhando profundamente em seus olhos que cintilavam como mel na claridade da neve à volta deles.  
- Hermione. Eu não sei aonde isso vai nos levar, mas eu não posso mais ficar indiferente a essa proximidade entre nós. Eu não posso mais deixar de pensar em você na primeira consciência quando acordo. Não posso deixar de desejar que você me olhe do seu jeito faceiro e ria este seu riso encantador. – Severo estava a ponto de explodir enquanto se dava conta do que dizia.  
Hermione olhava para Severo sem piscar. A presença dele estava indiscutivelmente se entranhando nela. Ela sentia o hálito quente dele, e o olhar profundo golpeando-a. O aperto dele, suave e firme ao mesmo tempo e ele tinha uma urgência na voz que a deixou estarrecida.  
Pequenos flocos de neve caiam lentamente em espiral por cima deles. A brisa gelada parecia perfurar as camadas de roupas, mas nada disso fez com que os dois perdessem o foco um do outro.  
Hermione levou a mão ao rosto de Severo e ele fechou os olhos lentamente. Ela sentiu a pele de Severo e deslizou o polegar por seu lábio inferior, que tremeu levemente ao toque. Acariciou os cabelos de Severo e ele abriu os olhos, soltando os ombros e o aperto nela.  
Mas ao invés de deixar os braços caírem ao lado do corpo, Severo levou as duas mãos ao rosto de Hermione. Ela ainda tinha os olhos brilhantes e os lábios vermelhos, como a ponta de seu nariz. Os olhos de Severo esquadrinhavam cada milímetro do rosto da jovem e ele engoliu seco quando ela umedeceu os lábios vermelhos, finalizando o gesto com uma leve mordida no lábio inferior.  
Severo soltou o ar com força dos pulmões. O olhar de Hermione começou a ficar morteiro e ele se aproximava devagar, segurando a nuca dela, roçando levemente os dedos naquele local provocando formigamento na espinha dela. Hermione piscou devagar e podia sentir a respiração de Severo dentro de sua boca enquanto ele se aproximava mais. O hálito se misturou ao dela no mesmo instante. Sua respiração ficou pesada, o coração batendo contra as costelas.  
Severo roçou levemente com os seus os lábios de Hermione, com um suspiro. O rosto dela estava gelado, mas os lábios estavam fervendo. Sem perder o contato, ele colou os lábios e controlou a respiração. Se afastando levemente, viu que Hermione tinha os olhos fechados. Hermione abriu os olhos e viu que as íris negras de Severo queimavam. Ela lançou um braço sobre seu pescoço se aproximando mais. Severo deslizou a mão pela cintura de Hermione e a trouxe para colar em seu corpo, beijando-a novamente. Um beijo lento e cauteloso. Eles mal podiam respirar e tocavam suas línguas com reverência.  
Severo viu luzes pipocarem no escuro de seus olhos fechados. A boca de Hermione era quente e pequena. Ela cedia a língua com alguma cautela e quando ele recuava a dele ela o procurava de novo. Eles provavam os lábios um do outro numa exploração lenta e ansiosa.  
O gosto da boca de Severo tomou os sentidos de Hermione e ela relaxou em seus braços. Severo segurava os cabelos de Hermione com uma mão e virou suavemente a cabeça dela, abrindo espaço para que desse leves beijos na extensão de sua mandíbula até chegar ao lóbulo, onde a presenteou com leves mordidinhas.  
Hermione sentiu um arrepio por todo o corpo e reagiu torcendo o pescoço e o ombro simultaneamente. Seu coração apertava sua garganta e seus pulmões, e o gelo no estômago nada tinha a ver com o frio.  
Severo sentiu o cheiro de Hermione, muito suave e adocicado. Voltou-se para olhá-la e viu que ela tentava controlar a respiração, engolindo seco.  
Hermione via luxúria nos olhos de Severo e ao invés de recuar, ela se lançou de encontro a ele o beijando ardentemente. Ele correspondeu explorando a língua e céu da boca de Hermione. O gosto dela se misturando ao brilho labial de menta que usava, fazendo com que os lábios de Severo comichassem.  
Severo começou a sentir um calor subir pela gola de seu casaco, mesmo no meio de toda aquela neve. Parou o beijo para olhar a mulher que segurava com pequenos dedos seus cabelos na altura da nuca. Ele a abraçou ternamente.  
- Ah, Hermione. – sussurrou rouco.  
Hermione sentia o cheiro de Severo, com o rosto enterrado em seu pescoço. Ele estava quente e ela queria ficar ali e esquecer-se de tudo. Só queria sentir o cheiro e o calor de Severo.  
Eles se afastaram e se encararam mais uma vez.  
- Prometa que vai me beijar de novo? Prometa que vai me fazer sentir tudo isso novamente? – suplicou Hermione, percebendo que as palavras deslizaram para fora sem controle.  
- Não vou prometer. Eu vou fazer. – ele enfatizou esta última parte. – Só depende de você... – e ia emendar outra palavra, mas ela morreu em seus lábios.  
- Eu quero. Eu quero você Severo. – sussurrou Hermione.  
- Hermione, não faça nada que vá se arrepender. Eu não posso mais evitar querer você, mas não precisa ser como eu desejo. Eu vou entender e aceitar, se for a sua vontade.  
Hermione levantou no pé bom, se apoiando em Severo e lhe plantou outro beijo suave nos lábios. Ele se inclinou e deixou que ela chegasse ao seu ouvido.  
- Se depende de mim, então está decidido. – e apertou o lóbulo da orelha de Severo entre os lábios provocando um estremecimento nele.  
Severo olhou para a jovem em seus braços. Ele acariciava os cabelos longos dela, enrolando os cachos nos dedos trêmulos. Se perguntava se merecia aquilo. Depois de toda uma vida dupla, em meio a sombras, frio e solidão, ele via uma luz quente brilhando para ele. Os olhos sinceros e inocentes de Hermione aqueciam seu coração duro e cheio de cicatrizes.  
Ele a abraçou mais uma vez e disse bem na hora que Dumbledore chegou deslizando em seu esqui.  
- Vamos voltar, senão iremos congelar. – concluiu olhando para o bruxo alto, que parou à pouca distância deles, com vestes incrivelmente verde-limão.  
- Olá! – ele gritou com a enorme barba voando com o vento. – A descida foi magnífica! Vocês vão novamente? Podemos subir juntos.  
Severo olhou para Hermione. Ela lhe deu um olhar significativo e Severo acenou em negativa.  
- Ok! Nos vemos mais tarde. – falou o velho bruxo e lançando um feitiço em seus esquis, ele subiu graciosa e rapidamente a colina.  
Severo guardou no pequeno depósito da base da pista seus esquis e alcançou Hermione, ajudando-a enquanto ela mancava ao seu lado.  
Eles chegaram à mansão e Hermione congelava, trincando os maxilares. Severo a levou à sala e acendeu a lareira. Hermione colocava as mãos próximas ao fogo, quando Severo chegou com uma bandeja que tinha um bule de chá fumegante e biscoitos.  
Ela se serviu e agradeceu pelo líquido que aquecia internamente seu corpo.  
Severo a olhava, mordendo sem interesse um biscoito. Hermione percebeu e ficou corada.  
- Você me olhando desse jeito, eu fico encabulada. – falou Hermione e sorriu, baixando os olhos.  
Severo não saberia dizer se ela ficava mais atraente se jogando no pescoço dele ou se tímida, deixando um cacho cair sobre os olhos.  
Ele se aproximou e se sentou ao lado dela, passando o braço pela sua cintura.  
- Eu vou ficar ao seu lado a partir de agora. Assim, você não perceberá quando eu te olhar, por que sinceramente, eu não consigo evitar. – ele sorriu ao ver que ela virou-se imediatamente para olhá-lo com expressão de falsa indignação.  
- Eu apenas preciso me acostumar. Mas creio que não será difícil, já que me acostumei com seu humor azedo e sua língua afiada. – ela sorriu para a lareira.  
E usando um jargão que estava ficando comum entre eles Severo disse com sarcasmo:  
- Vinte pontos para Grifinória, Srta. Granger.

N/B: Uhuuuu! Finalmente uma pequena amostra do que teremos pela frente! Ah Fadinha querida, bem que você poderia ter continuado mais um pouquinho, não é mesmo? Agora vai nos matar de curiosidade até o próximo capítulo...  
N/BSonia: Caramba! Mal eu me acostumo a um Snape de cabelos cheirosos, lá vem você com uma versão Beckham do dito, seguido por uma de um 007 mágico esquiando com a heroína em um mesmo par de esquis!- Misericórdia Fadinha! Essa sua Betona tem um só par de neurônios, (Píchi e Bichento), já gastos pelo uso, que tem de pegar no tranco vez por outra! Eles entram em surto com tanta informação nova e empolgante assim, à toda! ;D – Ah, e deram pririque paque com esse beijo! Que que é isso, por Mérlin! Labaredas na neve! Uuuhuuuuuuu!... – MUITO BOM, FAD´S! =D – Fico no aguardo do próximo! Nos vemos lá! – BEIJÃO!


	7. 7 Realidade ou Devaneios?

Realidade ou Devaneios?

Deitada na enorme cama de espaldar em seu quarto, Hermione curtia uma preguiça que por anos reivindicou o direito de caminhar por seus músculos, mas que sempre fora negado com firmeza. A jovem simplesmente se dava ao trabalho de piscar involuntariamente enquanto apreciava as primeiras luzes do dia pintarem as cortinas.

Porém, depois de minutos que não foram contados e sendo alguém que possui descargas elétricas entre os neurônios ela não conseguiu mais deixar sua mente vazia. Severo Snape. O que ainda latejava em torno de si era a sensação do hálito quente dele invadindo seus sentidos. Ela deliberadamente repassou as lembranças. Como um floco de neve particularmente grande pousou mansamente na ponta de uma mecha do cabelo dele. Como ele podia tocá-la com tanta suavidade que chegava a denotar reverência. O desejo que aqueles olhos negros revelavam fizeram com que o frio que antes sentira no estômago se transformasse num tremor muito agradável.

Ela não se lembrava de ter sentido isso antes, o que a deixava mais intrigada. Juntamente com a descoberta do que aquele homem era capaz de fazê-la sentir a deixava desnorteada. Ela havia descoberto algumas coisas consideráveis sobre ele, destruindo lentamente a visão da pessoa carrancuda e má que ele demonstrava ser, mas agora... Agora ele beijava, tocava, era sutil, doce, suave e másculo. Mas como? Como ele podia ser tudo isso ao mesmo tempo. Na medida em que era seco, frio e sarcástico, ele conseguia ser agradável, sensível, quente, atraente.

Não. Era demais para ela. Seus sentimentos estavam como uma trama onde se emaranhavam o seu bom senso, o toque dos dedos de Severo em sua nuca, o que diriam seus amigos, o calor que sentira ao afundar o rosto no ombro dele, a imagem da expressão da professora Minerva, o som grave da voz de Severo acariciando seus nervos, a agitação que sentiu ao ser beijada podendo provar que ele tinha um gosto que fez maravilhas dentro dela.

Esfregando o rosto com as mãos Hermione respirou fundo e rapidamente pulou da cama, sem mais nenhum pingo de preguiça. Feliz por não sentir mais nenhuma dor no tornozelo, ela alongou-se lentamente deixando que sua respiração ajudasse no bombeamento do sangue para as mais extremas veias. Sentindo-se mais disposta do que relaxada viu que seria um belo dia de sol e neve. Prometia ser agradável, mais do que ela pudesse desejar.

No andar de baixo, Severo olhava pela janela do saguão de entrada da mansão. Ele se permitiu observar os flocos de neve caindo como uma lenta chuva branca, apreciando o momento de imobilidade do seu corpo. Ele procurava respirar devagar para não deixar que as horas de paz e serenidade que andou experimentando desde a tarde anterior escapassem por seus dedos. Estava tão relaxado e absorto em seu momento de sossego que não percebeu o som de alguém às suas costas.

Hermione teve que dar mais alguns passos e colocar-se ao lado dele, fitando-o. Ele virou a cabeça lentamente e para o espanto dela não havia um vinco na testa de Severo, como seria o óbvio no momento em que ele percebesse a presença repentina de alguém ao seu lado.

Ele deve ter lido o olhar intrigado dela por que a sua expressão mudou, porém foi acompanhada por um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

- Bom dia. – ele disse num tom baixo e suave.

- Bom dia. – Hermione respondeu sem conseguir conter um sorriso largo.

- Como está seu tornozelo? – ele perguntou enquanto eles se dirigiam para tomar o café da manhã.

- Está ótimo, não sinto mais nada. Preciso devolver os frascos da poção para Madame Ponfrey. – ela respondeu animada.

- Não se preocupe com isso, eu os levo de volta.

- Obrigada. – ela disse sorrindo.

- O que você quer fazer hoje? – Severo perguntou enquanto afastava a cadeira para ela se sentar.

- Qualquer coisa que não vá machucar alguma parte do meu corpo.

Com um suspiro de pesar Severo respondeu:

- Eu prometi que você não vai mais se machucar. Vamos jogar xadrez o dia todo se você preferir. – Severo disse sentando-se ao lado dela.

- Por favor, não se culpe. Esqueça isso, foi só um comentário, sarcástico se é que você não percebeu. Eu apenas quero aproveitar o dia, assim como aproveitei todos os outros.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha que dizia claramente: "Como nos outros dias? Não é bem isso que eu tinha em mente para nossa diversão." Hermione definitivamente estava aprendendo a ler este homem e não deixou passar.

- O que você sugere? Hoje nós vamos fazer o que você tiver vontade, o que me diz? – ela sabia que iria gostar de qualquer coisa que ele propusesse, pois estaria incluída nos planos. Não pode evitar pensar se alguma parte nos planos dele também incluía outro beijo.

- Bom, eu soube que a noite teremos a oportunidade de nos fantasiar de trouxas ridículos em roupas de gala novamente e sair para assistir uma ópera no teatro em Londres...

Ele foi interrompido por um gritinho de Hermione e a pegou tapando a boca com as duas mãos. Os olhos arregalados muito brilhantes.

- O que houve? Você está passando mal?

"Por Mérlin!", ele pensou. "O que há de errado agora?"

Lentamente ela soltou as mãos e sussurrou para a expressão assustada de Severo.

- Uma... Uma ópera? Oh! Eu não acredito. – ela levou a mão à boca novamente.

- Qual o problema? Você está me assustando!

- Eu sempre sonhei em assistir uma ópera. Eu nunca tive oportunidade de fazer isso. Pensei que talvez nunca viesse a ter. Oh, é maravilhoso!

Severo riu tão baixo que talvez ela não tenha percebido. Ela estava encantada com a possibilidade de assistir uma ópera, algo que ele também gostava, mas ele nunca tinha visto alguém ficar tão entusiasmado com a idéia.

- Obrigada! – ela disse emocionada.

- Mas por quê? Quem planejou isso foi Minerva, não eu.

- Bem... Eu pensei que isso fosse um convite. É... Me desculpe, devo ser muito estúpida mesmo. – ela agora estava nitidamente constrangida e muito corada.

Severo sentiu que sua própria face expressava uma confusão total. Ela havia entendido que ele a estava convidando para a ópera, mas ele apenas estava comentando, e... Reprimindo um bufo de frustração ele escolheu as palavras.

- Olhe, eu não sei o que dizer. – ele se interrompeu, pois a sala começava a encher consideravelmente e ele não queria falar essas coisas com ouvidos alheios por perto. – Vamos conversar depois?

Ele se olharam e Hermione apenas anuiu com a cabeça. Severo viu a luz que radiava há segundos atrás apagar lentamente dos olhos de Hermione. Não podia fazer nada, ao menos não naquela hora.

Algum tempo depois do café, Hermione estava novamente no seu lugar preferido da mansão. A sala onde ela havia conversado longamente com Severo, no dia em que ele abrira uma brechinha de sua fortaleza para ela. No mesmo dia em que ele prometeu que não faria nada que não tivesse certeza.

Ela pensava que era mesmo muito estúpida esperando que Severo entendesse as coisas como ela estava considerando que fossem. Não podia mesmo crer que o dia seguinte seria de flores, bombons e frases românticas. Sentia-se uma boba por causa disso, ela que sempre fora tão racional agora estava magoada por fantasias que ela mesma criara.

Voltou a tentar se concentrar no seu livro quando viu Severo parado ao lado da lareira. Ele estava mais sério do que nos últimos dias e não se movia. Hermione engoliu seco, pensando que aquela seria uma conversa difícil. Ela desejou não precisar estar ali, mas queria, por mais difícil que fosse, por mais duro que fosse ter que admitir sua infantilidade, ter que passar por este constrangimento. Ela sempre enfrentava as coisas com sua coragem grifinória e com aquilo não seria diferente.

Severo se aproximou e sentou-se ao lado dela, afastado o suficiente para não tocá-la.

O inimigo voltou presunçoso, com o peito estufado e parou em frente aos dois que se encaravam com alguma dificuldade. Ele os oprimia, cutucava com uma ponta afiada qualquer ferida que um deles pudesse ter. Nada poderia tirar o momento de triunfo do inimigo, nada poderia interromper a gloriosa recompensa de voltar e torturar suas vítimas.

Porém, Severo Snape tinha a casca muito mais grossa do que o inimigo poderia prever. Ele era um ex-Comensal da Morte, havia lutado arduamente por mais de uma vez para defender sua vida, assim como as de outros. Conseguira manter um teatro por anos como duplo espião, passara por momentos de solidão, tristeza e abandono extremos. Havia enfrentado muitos inimigos e amigos, o que poderia ser pior e havia sobrevivido para contar a história.

Mesmo depois de tantos anos, mesmo sem ter experiências que chegasse a esse nível de intimidade com mulheres, Severo conseguiu retomar seu auto-controle e usar um tom baixo e tranquilizante com Hermione. Ele havia debatido internamente antes de encontrá-la, sobre o que conversariam. Considerou por fim que seria melhor deixá-la à vontade para que se entendessem sem maiores ferimentos. Falaria pausadamente de forma que ela pudesse absorver que ele não estava magoado ou incomodado pela suposição dela de que aquilo era um convite. Também manteria a conversa num tom que ela percebesse que tudo poderia acontecer entre eles, mas que as coisas tinham que ter seu tempo. Ele mesmo se estranhou ao concluir estes pensamentos, agiria assim em outra situação? Permitiria que uma grifinória sabe-tudo causasse este desconforto? Definitivamente, esta mulher estava mexendo com seus brios.

- Voltamos ao local das confissões. – ele disse sarcástico, tentando quebrar o inimigo com uma piada. Pensou que Hermione iria voar nele e socá-lo. Ao contrário ela teve a reação desejada. Relaxou os ombros simultaneamente com um suspiro expirado de forma pesada e um sorriso.

- Hermione – ele continuou, agora mais sério, porém mantendo o tom suave – Me desculpe por algum mal entendido. Eu fiquei impressionado com a sua emoção ao saber da ópera. Espero que não tenha sido apenas por que você achou que eu a estava convidando, como um convite para um encontro... Eu sinto muito se deixei parecer isso.

Hermione por um momento franziu a testa. Ainda soava muito estranho ouvir desculpas deste homem e mais uma vez ela teve que perceber que não estava diante do Snape sisudo e amargo que conhecera por quase toda a sua existência. Muito constrangida e um pouco confusa ela respirou fundo e disse, corajosamente:

- Não se preocupe tanto. Fiquei emocionada pela ópera sim, mas eu fui uma tola fazendo suposições erradas. Por favor, não pense que estou cobrando alguma coisa de você, absolutamente. Eu apenas tive um devaneio, acho. – ela não sabia mais o que falar.

Surpreendendo a jovem, Severo tocou suavemente a mão dela, segurando-a entre os dedos.

- Devaneios. Até bem pouco tempo atrás eu não sabia o que era isso. Mas, numa certa manhã eu me vi segurando uma bela mulher, que tinha um perfume doce e hipnotizante. Não pude deixar de olhar profundamente nos olhos dela e depois de algum tempo eu estava em devaneios por sua causa. Eu confesso que tais devaneios me perseguiram por algum tempo. Quando eu pensei que já havia esquecido a protagonista dos meus devaneios ela apareceu novamente diante de mim. Nós começamos a nos aproximar cada vez mais e eu percebi aos poucos que os devaneios se tornaram meus companheiros, dia e noite.

Ele pausou sem saber se continuaria e nem como continuaria, as palavras fluíram sem permissão. Olhou Hermione que tinha a boca ligeiramente aberta.

- Você tinha devaneios? A respeito de mim? Desde o dia que nos reencontramos?

Severo limitou-se apenas a levantar as sobrancelhas. Hermione riu, sem se conter.

- Ótimo. Eu não me importo que você ria de mim, mesmo por que você deve julgar que não exerce nenhum poder sobre os homens, ou sobre mim. Tudo bem, vá em frente.

Agora ela gargalhava. Severo fazia uma cara perfeita de falsa ofensa, mas no fundo se deleitava com o som do riso solto de Hermione. Ao recuperar o fôlego, ela buscou uma voz ponderada.

– Obrigada por conversar comigo. Eu sou muito dramática, pensei que você tinha ficado ofendido comigo, não quero isso.

- Não, não fiquei. Eu pensei que você tinha ficado magoada. Irei levá-la comigo a ópera, de braços dados se for do seu agrado, mas não fique magoada, por favor. Repito que a última coisa que quero é magoá-la ou vê-la triste, ainda mais se eu for o culpado.

Enternecida, Hermione tocou a mão de Severo que segurava a sua outra e fez um carinho lento e deliberado. Incrivelmente, um calafrio subiu por sua espinha rodopiando para se alojar no estômago. Ela olhou a mão dele e em como as suas ficavam pequenas ali. Quando levantou a cabeça viu Severo olhando-a. Tinha algum segredo nos olhos, algo que ela ainda não tinha conseguido descobrir, algo que ela percebia às vezes, mas nunca conseguira supor o que era.

- O que você pensa quando me olha? - imediatamente ela se arrependeu de perguntar. Talvez, se tivesse feito a pergunta para si mesma em voz alta teria descoberto a resposta na mesma hora. Ela riu e ao mesmo tempo corou.

- Hermione...

- Esqueça, desculpe. Ai, que vergonha... – ela baixou a cabeça e se deu conta do som da voz de Severo dizendo seu nome de forma complascente. O ambiente quieto em torno deles fazia as palavras tomarem proporções que não teriam em outra situação.

Severo riu e relaxou mais no sofá.

- Prometo que um dia eu te conto. Espero que não falte oportunidade para que esse dia aconteça. – a voz de veludo tocou os nervos de Hermione. Sua mente começou a trabalhar rapidamente, associando a última frase a outros momentos em companhia de Severo. Sem sucesso, ela tentou reprimir a esperança de que o flerte entre eles teria continuidade. Ela já havia pensado em tudo isso e deixado essas idéias de lado quando soube que teria uma conversa séria com ele e que todo o castelo que sua imaginação criou seria desmoronado.

Eles estavam mais próximos e o eco das últimas palavras de Severo pairava sobre eles. Ele levantou a mão e tocou as pontas dos cabelos de Hermione, que estavam presos em uma longa trança que pendia sobre seu ombro esquerdo. Hermione observava a face do homem à sua frente. Algumas marcas fundas entre as sobrancelhas e em torno dos lábios, mas a pele tinha um aspecto macio. Ela percebeu ainda que ele havia lavado os cabelos e eles estavam curiosamente mais sedosos. A barba estava perfeitamente aparada, só podendo ser vista por baixo da pele por que eles estavam bem próximos.

Severo levantou apenas os olhos para Hermione e tinha uma expressão indefinível. Lentamente ele levantou o braço e tocou com a ponta dos dedos a parte de baixo do queixo dela, delizando pela extensão de sua mandíbula até chegar ao lóbulo da orelha, escondida pela grossa trança. Suavemente Severo acariciou o lóbulo, observando o pingente em forma de estrela do brinco prateado que ela usava roçar em sua palma. Mantendo o gesto, ele correu os olhos e viu Hermione de olhos fechados, com uma ligeiríssima abertura em seus lábios rosados.

Percebendo uma oportunidade daquelas que não se perde, ele continuou a carícia e se inclinou suavemente para roçar seus lábios nos de Hermione, causando um leve sobressalto nela. Porém, Hermione não abriu os olhos, ao invés disso soltou o ar pesadamente, recebendo em resposta o hálito quente e levemente temperado por aroma de café de Severo. Eles brincaram com seus lábios muito lentamente, acariciando um ao outro, sentindo a textura, o calor daquele local.

Severo afastou-se apenas para capturar os olhos de Hermione. Ela parecia tremer e sentir-se insegura. Abrindo os dedos embaixo da trança, Severo tocou a nuca dela, acariciando-a como no dia anterior. Ela pestanejou e ele avançou para um beijo mais profundo. Tomando as rédeas da situação, Severo conduziu o beijo de forma lenta e agradável. Ele explorava o gosto de Hermione, que correspondia carinhosamente. Neste beijo, ele pôde perceber quais atitudes ele poderia ter que a agradariam, saber se ela preferia um beijo carinhoso e quente, ou um arroubo de língua e saliva. Para seu grande contentamento ela era parecida com ele neste aspecto. Cada ato no seu contexto e este contexto pedia um beijo demorado, concentrado.

Mordendo suavemente o lábio inferior de Hermione, Severo se afastou para vê-la ainda por um segundo de olhos fechados. Eles se encararam e Hermione deu um pequeno sorriso para os olhos negros que a fitavam fixamente.

Ficaram por um momento quietos, deixando que suas mentes e corpos se adaptassem à nova situação. Involuntariamente, Hermione percebeu que a letargia a havia abandonado naquele momento, talvez pelo fato de os olhares de Severo serem menos invasivos. Lembrou-se que no dia em que dançaram juntos ela experimentou a sensação ininterruptamente, enquanto seus corpos estavam juntos e a presença do homem à sua frente era palpável.

Severo se moveu, tirando-a de seus pensamentos. Ela desejou mais uma vez não pensar tanto.

- Em que está pensando? – pronto, bastava isso para que ela quase se odiasse.

- Não sei bem. Estou processando tudo isso. Minha mente traidora. – disse dando um pequeno croque em si mesma.

- Sua mente traidora? Por acaso, sua mente cria pensamentos indesejáveis quando está perto de mim? Ou será que você sabe a resposta da pergunta que fez para mim por que pensa o mesmo quando me olha?

Ela o olhava assustada. E agora, o que faria? Será que ele usara Legilimência nela enquanto ela divagava?

- Eu... – gaguejou.

- Shh... Venha aqui. – e puxando-a para mais perto, Severo capturou os lábios dela mais uma vez.

Este beijo sim daria a ele todas as respostas sobre os pensamentos de Hermione. Lançando o braço em volta de sua cintura, Severo puxou para si o corpo dela, fazendo com que, quase que involuntariamente ela enterrasse os dedos entre seus cabelos, sem saber que este era um carinho que ele apreciava muito.

Hermione correspondia ao pedido de Severo, sentindo o fôlego fugir a cada instante. Porém, ao invés de afastar-se para puxar ar, ela se lançava mais e mais no beijo e nas carícias. Severo, maléfica ou abençoadamente, ela não saberia dizer, tocou com as pontas dos dedos o meio das costas de Hermione, ao que ela se contorceu sem poder controlar-se, interrompendo o contato labial.

- Opa! – Severo riu-se. Hermione retribuiu o sorriso, constrangida. – Isso é ruim?

Engolindo seco e fitando as íris negras ela confessou:

- Não, nem um pouco. – "Deuses! O que está acontecendo aqui? Há séculos ninguém descobre um tesouro sem um mapa!", ela pensou.

Severo ronronou quase inaudivelmente.

- Vou tomar mais cuidado, por enquanto.

A voz grave de Severo fez o calafrio rodopiar no estômago de Hermione. Ele a tomou em outro beijo, como se o anterior não tivesse sido interrompido. Eles continuaram se explorando, se tocando e se controlando para não avançar os limites da intimidade que haviam obtido até então.

Uma diversidade de emoções caminhou dentro de Hermione enquanto Severo a beijava. O toque dele em suas costas havia deixado em seu corpo sensações que se potencializavam a cada carícia e investida dele. Apesar de não terem de fato avançado limites perigosos, ela passou a ter certeza de que aquele homem causava nela coisas incríveis. Além disso, ela percebeu que ele sabia envolver uma mulher, sabia tocar, beijar, dizer coisinhas agradáveis ao ouvido. Ou isso, ou o que ele sabia fazer se encaixava com tudo o que a agradava em um homem.

A despeito de todas essas racionalizações sobre o envolvimento deles, Hermione aproveitou os momentos achando que passou tudo muito rápido e que ela não queria que tivesse acabado.

Severo jamais imaginou que perderia tempo apenas namorando, rindo bobamente, fazendo comentários de duplo sentido e se deleitando com as reações de alguém. Mas ele havia vivido isso há algumas horas atrás. A água quente e fumegante da banheira causava certa falta de ar, mas ele apenas queria relaxar e lembrar-se de Hermione.

Queria lembrar-se do gosto dela, do cheiro que ela tinha. A textura de sua pele era incrivelmente macia e agradável. E a maneira como ela respondia a ele, aos beijos, indicando o que lhe causava apreço ou não. Seu membro pulsou com a lembrança da língua de Hermione em seus lábios, passeando lentamente pela extensão já ligeiramente inchada pelos beijos. "Acalme-se velho. Tudo a seu tempo. Deixe que seus instintos aflorem no momento certo, caso você obtenha a graça de ter esta mulher incrível para si.", ele pensou.

Severo tinha conseguido perceber em Hermione algumas características que serviriam como suas aliadas para a possibilidade de uma futura intimidade maior entre os dois. Ele jamais esqueceria, inclusive, da reação dela ao toque em suas costas. Certamente era um local a ser explorado com dedicação e devoção, futuramente.

"Ah Hermione... Eu já ando pensando em um futuro com você, sua bruxinha talentosa! Conseguiu lançar um feitiço de atração em mim sem que eu mesmo percebesse." Severo riu alto do pensamento, brincando com os dedos longos na superfície da água quente.

N/B - Uhuuu! O que será que essas mentes traidoras andam criando a respeito um do outro? Será o mesmo que todos nós imaginamos? O-ho... Severo Snape namorando... Isso realmente me pegou de surpresa. Mesmo. Estou começando a achar que você estava extremamente inspirada por conta do seu próprio casamento. Será esse o motivo de um capítulo tão romântico? Rsrsrsrsrs... Aproveito para desejar a você e ao seu MARIDO, uma vida cheia de cumplicidade e muito, mas muito amor, pois assim, vocês conseguirão enfrentar juntos as batalhas que certamente virão. Espero que a Hermione se torne futuramente uma noiva tão linda e radiante quanto você! Beijos amada.

N/B Sônia - Hi! Então! Chega de nos cozinhar, Fadinha! – Misericórdia mulher! – Daqui a pouco a Hermione se auto incinera, e nós, seus leitores, vamos desenvolver contrações espasmódicas do diafragma de ansiedade! Tira essa criatura da banheira e põe o dito a trabalhar! Affff... – rsrsrsrsrsrsrs- Fadinha amada! Felicidades! Que seu casamento seja pleno, e feliz, e romântico, e próspero, e quentiiiii, e carinhoso, e tudo que você sonha! Seja muito feliz menina! Torço muito por você! Um beijo enorme! FELICIDADES MUITAS!


	8. 8 Espetáculo

_Este capítulo é dedicado para Jammily,_

_pelo seu aniversário em 16 de julho._

_Mesmo bastante atrasado, desejo felicidades querida! ;*_

Espetáculo

A frente do teatro estava apinhada de pessoas. Flashes fotográficos pipocavam por todos os lados, enquanto elegantes limousines paravam e delas desciam mulheres lindas e esguias envoltas em peles.

Invariavelmente elas estavam acompanhadas de homens de sobretudo, seguindo pela entrada do Lyceum Theatre*, ladeada por enormes colunas remontando a era grega.

Esta imagem que fez os passos do grupo bruxo diminuírem enquanto seguiam para a entrada do lado direito do prédio, pareceu não ter chamado a atenção de apenas um deles. Severo Snape estava com a cabeça inclinada para cima e observava o grande banner do anúnico do espetáculo pendurado no alto da fachada.

O céu estava limpo e apesar de não haver neve, o chão molhado sob os pés levava frio para as pernas de Hermione, que começava a tremer ligeiramente.

A despeito do barulho da movimentação ao redor, foi o tremor dela que chamou a atenção de Severo. Trazendo-a para mais perto, apertando seu braço no dela, ele se apressou para bilheteria lateral, que se destinava às pessoas que tinham ingressos para os camarotes mais distantes do palco.

Ao chegarem à porta o segurança pareceu ratear em sua postura austera, provavelmente intimidado pela carranca de Snape.

- Com licença Severo. Boa noite. – disse Minerva, empurrando Severo e se dirigindo ao homem. – Temos reserva para o camarote G, aqui estão os ingressos.

O homem pegou os ingressos e os contou, comparando com o grupo. Ele os observou atentamente parando em Hermione. Depois de cinco segundos, possivelmente por ter notado que ela era a figura mais comum no grupo, Severo não se conteve:

- Algum problema? – perguntou ferino.

- Não, senhor.

- Então vai esperar todos congelarmos para se mexer?

- Não senhor. Desculpe-me. – e após contar novamente os ingressos e as pessoas os deixou passar.

Severo tomou a dianteira na frente de Minerva arrastando Hermione para dentro. Os outros ainda puderam ouvi-lo dizer raivoso:

- Trouxas!

Enquanto subiam as escadas Severo olhou Hermione que estava séria.

- Você ainda está com frio?

- Não.

Ele percebeu que ela estava fria, mas não dessa forma.

- O que houve? – ele quis saber.

Ela ficou em silêncio, mas não resistiu muito tempo.

- Você está de mal-humor?

Ele vincou a testa e a percepção o tomou, mas não disse nada. Sentando-se ao lado dela na primeira fileira no canto direito do camarote, Severo a olhou sentindo seu olhar ser sustentado e disse sussurrando:

- Me diga, o que a incomodou?

- Você tratar o rapaz daquela maneira. – ela disse no mesmo tom, ainda olhando nos olhos dele.

- Você estava com frio.

Os professores se acomodavam com alguma algazarra, não suficiente para quebrar o contato visual de ambos.

- Já suportei coisas piores.

Severo levantou uma sobrancelha como um presságio de que daria uma bronca e tiraria uns pontos.

- Severo não humilhe as pessoas e não me use como justificativa para suas atitudes cruéis.

Ele fechou o cenho e disse, mais inaudivelmente:

- Você é muito humana.

- Sou, e você também é; só precisa praticar mais.

- E você pensa que irá me treinar?

E imitando-o, ela levantou somente uma sobrancelha.

- Provoque-me.

Hermione assoava o nariz pela quarta vez. Severo a olhava ligeiramente assustado. Não imaginou que ela fosse se emocionar tanto. Lentamente ele pegou a mão dela e a olhou com um meio sorriso, recebendo um com todos os dentes em troca.

No primeiro intervalo, Hermione voltava do toilete e parou para apreciar as obras de arte espalhadas pelo corredor.

- Você está atrasada.

A voz profunda de Severo a sobressaltou, mas ela não se virou. Ele tocou os ombros desnudos dela, deslizando as mãos pelos braços, apreciando o arrepio que lhe causou. Ela se abraçou e tocou as mãos de Severo, que se aproximou colando seus corpos e pressionando os lábios nos cabelos dela sentiu o perfume de shampoo.

Ela suspirou pesadamente, movendo os corpos de ambos.

- Eu nunca imaginei que teria esta oportunidade. Estar aqui, neste lugar lindo, apreciar este espetáculo incrível e ainda descobrir surpresas pelos corredores.

- Espero que eu seja uma dessas suspresas que você descobriu nos corredores.

Ela riu e se virou de frente para ele.

- Você é uma surpresa que eu descubro todos os dias. – ela disse sorrindo e segurando na lapela do smoking que ele usava.

- Cuidado Hermione. Eu não sou fácil. Não sonhe tão alto, você pode levar um belo tombo. – as palavras foram sussurradas, acompanhadas de carinho na cintura dela.

- Eu não tenho medo de cair e não tenho medo de você.

Severo se inclinou e a beijou delicadamente.

- Você deveria ter. Muitas vezes nem eu sei do que sou capaz.

- Você quer me afastar? – ela perguntou séria.

Ele pareceu pensar por um momento.

- Não. Você sabe que não.

- Então me beija e pára de falar bobagens.

Ele ronronou um riso e a apertou mais contra si. Colou seu corpo no de Hermione e tomou os lábios dela, segurando-a pela nuca. No mesmo instante ele percebeu que ela suprimiu um suspiro. As batidas do coração dela vibravam contra seu tórax. Ela estava mais alta por causa dos sapatos e o vestido que usava tinha um decote generoso, o obrigando a reprimir com todas as forças o desejo de tocar as sardas do colo de Hermione.

Sem se dar conta, Severo viu-se colado à parede do corredor, a moldura do quadro cutucando seu ombro direito. Mas nada o faria perder o momento. Hermione estava ousada, pedindo para que ele a beijasse e colando seu corpo contra o dele, permitindo que ele acariciasse com os lábios seu pescoço, pendendo a cabeça para trás, não se importando que ele estivesse vendo o fundo de seu decote.

Faíscas de excitação correram por sua espinha e ele respirou fundo para manter o autocontrole.

Eles se afastaram a custo, respirando com dificuldade e se olhando com luxúria.

- Vamos voltar. Não vai ser nada agradável você me ver humilhando outra pessoa se nos pegarem aqui, aos amassos.

Hermione parecia mole nos braços de Severo, sem nenhuma vontade de se mover dali. Ela não disse nada.

- Hermione...

- Por que as coisas são sempre assim? – ela falou com a voz pastosa.

- Assim como?

- Quando temos as melhores oportunidades, estamos no lugar certo, com a pessoa certa... – ela se interrompeu, sacudindo a cabeça.

Severo usou seu raciocínio mais lógico e frio naquele momento. Iria digerir aquelas palavras depois, com calma. Ele a puxou pela nuca com cuidado e sussurrou ao seu ouvido.

- Prometo que não faltarão oportunidades tão boas quanto essa.

Ela sorriu e encostou a testa no ombro de Severo, sentindo o cheiro que adorava nele.

Olhando a neve bater na janela, enconstada no batente de pedra sem se preocupar com a hora avançada, Hermione repassava a melodia da ópera, sentindo como se ainda estivesse lá, vendo o espetáculo. Sentia-se extremamente feliz e realizada.

Severo se aproximou com uma taça de vinho e outra de conhaque.

- Está sonhando acordada?

Ela sorriu e pegou a taça de vinho.

- Você sempre me pega nesses momentos.

- Você está quase sempre em contemplação. O que você contempla agora?

Ela suspirou e tomou um gole de seu vinho, acompanhada por Severo.

- A melodia da ópera em minha mente.

- Você gostou mesmo. – ele disse.

- Sim, muito. Achei tão triste e belo. Era mesmo um amor impossível, mas possível ao mesmo tempo, se ela o amasse. Uma pena ele ter enterrado a vida dele naquele submundo, escuro e frio. - Eles ficaram em silêncio por um instante. - Sabe, eu penso que sempre há uma saída. Mesmo que ele estivesse ferido demais, ele teria uma saída...

- Ou não. – ele a interrompeu.

Hermione olhou nos olhos de Severo encontrando a conhecida expressão indecifrável. Quando ia abrir a boca para perguntar sobre o que ele estava falando, ele continuou.

- Nem sempre temos uma saída para tudo. Algumas vezes estamos em um beco que não nos permite escapar, mesmo que desejemos. Penso que Erik estava nessa situação. Depois de anos enclausurado em sua deformidade havia voltado a ser um animal o suficiente para não ter mais volta. As marcas que possuía não permitiriam que ele voltasse à vida e muito menos que fosse amado.

- Mas ele ainda pôde amar.

- Sem ser correspondido. – ele pausou e olhou pela janela. Hermione não quis dizer seu protesto, pois sabia que poderia ouvir mais dele. – Erik errou quando quis o amor forçado de Christine. – e então Severo pousou os olhos em Hermione.

- Ele era o Anjo dela. – ela sussurrou.

- E poderia ter continuado a ser, se soubesse como agir. Mas será que se sabe como agir quando se está apaixonado?

Hermione olhou para as mãos, baixando a cabeça. Ela não tinha muita certeza disso. Antes que lembranças desagradáveis viessem à tona, Severo pegou uma de suas mãos, mas ela não o olhou.

De repente, ela pensou que ele poderia estar falando dele mesmo e não dela. Claro, ele nada sabia sobre seu passado. Respirando profundamente ela levantou os olhos para Severo. Ele a observou cautelosamente.

- Eu não sei essa resposta.

- Ora, ora. A grifinória sabe-tudo não sabe uma resposta. – Mas seu tom não foi sarcástico e nem cruel. Pelo contrário, foi baixo e doce. – Ninguém sabe todas as respostas. Como você pode ver, eu não tenho a resposta para minha própria pergunta.

Ela sorriu timidamente para ele, que a tocou no rosto com suavidade.

- Pelo menos valeu a pena? – ele perguntou.

- Sim. Foi incrível! Sei que agora posso eliminar um ítem da minha lista. - ela relaxou.

- Lista? – ele perguntou, curioso.

- Sim. Minha lista de coisas que desejo fazer antes de morrer. Isso era um dos ítens: assistir a uma ópera.

- Você é estranha às vezes.

Hermione rolou os olhos.

- Eu não sou estranha. E se quer saber, tem muita gente que faz isso e outras coisas verdadeiramente estranhas.

- Muita gente trouxa, você quis dizer.

Ela olhou Severo com uma cara feia.

- Calma, muita calma. Eu não estou falando mal dos trouxas. Eu só nunca ouvi dizer que um bruxo faça uma lista de coisas que deseja fazer antes de morrer. – ele disse como se estivesse se desculpando.

- Eu sei. Só acho que os bruxos deveriam observar mais atentamente. Veriam que nem tudo o que existe no mundo trouxa é ruim e sem propósito, ou é trouxa. Existem coisas incríveis e maravilhosas. Descobertas, ciências, estudos e muitas coisas que os bruxos nem tem ideia e que são muito interessantes.

- Como hoje?

- Sim, como hoje. Uma expressão de arte, uma inspiração. Dons e talentos sendo derramados para levar às pessoas uma mensagem, um conforto ou apenas diversão, entretenimento. Isso é bom, faz parte da vida e é saudável.

Severo estava intrigado. Qual a razão de Hermione estar dizendo aquelas coisas ele não saberia dizer. Parecia tudo meio deslocado, fora de lugar. Mal sabia ele que com isto Hermione dava início aos seus planos.

No dia seguinte, o grupo iria se despedir da mansão. Já era quase véspera de Natal e esta festa permaneceria nas tradições, iria ser realizada em Hogwarts.

Após o almoço toda a bagagem já estava pronta e os professores estavam aguardando no saguão da mansão para irem embora. Minerva pediu a atenção de todos.

- Muito bem. Após esses dias de descanso e diversão, eu espero que todos tenham renovado suas forças e estejam voltando com novo fôlego para a escola. A minha maior intenção com todo este plano era integrar. Sim, integrar uns aos outros, criar oportunidades de relacionamento. – ela pausou e olhou para Hermione com um leve brilho nos olhos. – Mais do que isso aconteceu. Os laços de amizade, respeito e companheirismo foram estreitados e estou imensamente feliz. Que voltemos ao nosso ofício amado com a certeza de que não precisamos mais nos unir contra um mal, mas que precisamos nos unir pelo bem. O bem de nossos alunos, do futuro deles e da comunidade bruxa. Que possamos ter aprendido com esta experiência que nem tudo o que é trouxa é lixo. Que façamos uso das lições daqui para lecioná-las em Hogwarts.

Neste momento todos aplaudiram. Minerva agradeceu e prosseguiu.

- Muito obrigada pela cooperação e disposição de todos.

Aplausos novamente.

- Bem, todas as bagagens já foram despachadas e todos sabem onde devem ir para aparatar. Vejo vocês em casa.

E todos se dispersaram para os lugares escolhidos para a aparatação. Quando Hermione se dirigia para o seu local sentiu uma mão em seu cotovelo e virou-se.

- Venha comigo. Quero te mostrar uma coisa.

- Mas... Cada um deve aparatar no seu local. Podemos nos chocar ou nos perder.

- Confie em mim, venha.

Ela se deixou levar pela mão de Severo até o local em que ele deveria aparatar sozinho. Ele olhou profundamente nos olhos de Hermione e ela o abraçou pela cintura, deitando a cabeça no peito de Severo. Poderia haver maior prova de confiança?, pensou ele. Ele a envolveu pelos ombros e ambos aparataram.

Mesmo agarrada à cintura de Severo, os pés de Hermione tentaram cambalear, mas ele a segurou firme junto ao corpo. Após alguns segundos sem que ela se movesse Severo olhou para baixo para checar se ela estava desacordada.

- Você está bem?

- Acabou? – ela sussurrou.

- Sim, chegamos. Mas... Tome o tempo que precisar.

Ela se soltou dele e o olhou sorrindo fracamente.

- Esperto, mas preciso de ar para afastar o enjôo.

- Tome o tempo que precisar. – ele repetiu mais convicto agora.

Olhando ao redor, ela não reconheceu o lugar e ficou intrigada. Tinha algo estranho no ar, diferente de quando aparataram, mas ela não percebeu o que era.

- Bom, aqui estamos. Não sei onde, mas aqui estamos. Será que o segredo pode ser desvendado agora?

- Não tenha pressa. Não queira estragar minha surpresa.

Severo tomou sua mão e eles caminharam pela relva alguns passos, em uma leve inclinação. Pareciam estar numa colina ou algo do tipo. Ao se aproximarem do topo uma enorme árvore, tão grande que de perto não poderia se ver a curva do tronco, surgiu vagarosamente no horizonte ao lado esquerdo da paisagem. O silêncio daquele lugar era tão profundo que fazia Hermione perder o fôlego na garganta, a impedindo de dizer qualquer coisa que tivesse em mente.

Mais alguns passos e um imenso vale surgiu revelando uma pequena vila lá embaixo. Minúsculas casas com as lareiras soltando fumaça, ladeavam um rio estreito que corria por entre a vila. Parecia uma miniatura, uma paisagem de quadro. As colinas atrás da vila cresciam sob o céu e o sol estava enorme e alaranjado entre elas.

Hermione olhou para Severo com o queixo caído e ele apenas esperou as palavras que nunca saíram. Ele a puxou para trás e a conduziu em direção à árvore. Do outro lado, onde a visão não tinha alcançado antes, uma pequena escada de madeira pregada no enorme tronco conduzia para uma casinha encarapitada na segunda camada de troncos.

Severo indicou para que ela subisse primeiro e a seguiu.

A casinha na árvore estava completamente vazia, com uma grossa camada de poeira no chão e não era tão pequena quanto parecia olhando de baixo, e Hermione podia quase ficar em pé. Severo entretanto estava curvado ao meio.

- Acho que cresci desde a última vez que vim aqui.

- Como... Como assim? – ela estava pasma.

- Antes das explicações, eu preciso sair daqui para me mover e também temos que nos apressar para fazer valer a viagem. Venha.

Hermione o seguiu para a lateral da casinha, onde tinha uma espécie de varanda.

- Espero que suporte o peso de nós dois. – ele disse se esticando, mas ainda roçando o topo da cabeça no tronco da árvore.

Ele a olhou e viu seu olhar petrificado em direção às colinas que protegiam o vale. Uma imagem que certamente ficaria para sempre na memória de Hermione. As colinas, escurecendo lentamente ao baixar do sol, enorme, laranja e ainda quente, que se deitava devagar para seu descanso. Nada mais no campo de visão parecia ter relevância. Era como se estivesse flutuando, sentindo a brisa no rosto, sentindo-se minúscula diante do astro de fogo.

Severo tocou levemente sua mão ao perceber que ela dava pequenos passos e se aproximava perigosamente da borda sem perceber. Ele havia esticado sua capa e a convidou para sentar. Hermione encostou-se no peito de Severo sentindo o movimento de sua respiração. Ele a abraçou e apoiou o rosto no topo de sua cabeça, apreciando o aroma e a paisagem.

- Explicações? – ele quis saber.

- Depois. – ela disse baixinho. – Vamos aproveitar este espetáculo antes.

E o suspiro profundo que ele deu mostrou que concordava plenamente com a idéia.

***Lyceum Theatre** é um teatro em Londres. Eu pesquisei algumas imagens e achei ele bem parecido com o que eu já tinha escrito. A peça é "O Fantasma da Ópera", mas pela minha pesquisa ela não foi encenada nesse teatro. Porém, achei a história linda e tudo tem um motivo, aguardem! Este endereço leva para a página com a imagem do teatro, para quem se interessar. -.

_**N/B:**____**"- Espero que eu seja uma dessas suspresas que você descobriu nos corredores." Uau! E eu que não encontro esse corredor! Aff! Será que você pode avisar data e local da próxima vez? A hora eu mesma descubro ok? E essa casinha? Seria um local de infância? Bem, creio que só teremos certeza no próximo capítulo não é? Beijos Fadinha."**_

_**N/B2: "Ok, esse Snape cuidadoso, cavalheiro e apaixonado é ainda uma constante surpresa para mim. Ele sempre me deixa de boca aberta e cara de tacho! Algumas facetas eu reconheço, tipo, a delicadeza dele com o segurança do teatro, por exemplo... (Desculpe, não resisti! Hihihi!) Mas, ver um lado enamorado na figura me trinca a espinha! Não posso deixar de imaginar James, Sirius e Dumbledore, lá de cima, observando e comentando: "**__Que tipo de água milagrera deram pro cara beber?__**" diriam os primeiros, "**____Eu bem que desconfiava__**..." suspiraria nosso diretor.- ;D - Parabéns Fadinha! Mais um excelente capítulo! =D - Porém, nada de se jogar nas cordas do sucesso! Lerêlerê! Deixa de moleza e vai escrever!... Rsrsrsrsrs! Beijão! Até o próximo!"**_


	9. 9 Feliz Natal

Feliz Natal!

O pôr-do-sol naquele lugar era realmente incrível e Severo ficou satisfeito que Hermione tinha querido ficar em silêncio durante aqueles poucos minutos. Tantas coisas vinham à sua memória naquele lugar. Momentos bons e alguns nem tanto. Era realmente um lugar especial e ele estava satisfeito também por ter trazido Hermione ali.

Com um suspiro profundo Hermione sorriu e virou a cabeça para olhar Severo.

- Obrigada. É um lugar lindo! – ela disse satisfeita.

- Que bom que você gostou. Eu também gosto daqui. Fiquei feliz por você ter aceito meu convite.

- Convite? – ela brincou – Foi praticamente um sequestro, não um convite.

- Está arrependida?

- Nunca. – ela disse e beijou embaixo do queixo de Severo.

- Este lugar era meu esconderijo durante a adolescência. Eu vinha passar férias na casa de uma tia, que morava naquele vale lá embaixo e eu, como sempre sozinho, perambulava por esses terrenos. A casinha estava semi-pronta, eu apenas terminei de contruí-la e tomei posse. Não demorou muito para que eu lançasse um feitiço de desilusão nela e nunca mais a perdi.

- Que incrível! – ela exclamou.

- Eu me lembrei que o pôr-do-sol nessa época do ano é bonito e quis trazer você aqui.

- Obrigada mais uma vez.

Hermione se surpreendia mais e mais com Severo. Ela pensava que não teriam mais coisas nele que fizessem isso, mas via-se enganada a cada dia. Eles ficaram ali, até anoitecer, conversando, namorando e curtindo um ao outro. Ela conseguiu que ele prometesse levá-la um dia para conhecer a vila, mesmo sob protestos. Ela começou a sentir que ganhava pequenas batalhas com aquele homem e iria aproveitar a prerrogativa para benefício de ambos.

Quando chegaram na escola, a noite já tinha descido pesadamente e Hermione temeu que tivessem dado falta justamente dos dois. Dali a dois dias seria o dia da festa de Natal e muitas coisas precisavam ser preparadas.

Após o jantar e uma rápida reunião com Minerva e Dumbledore, Hermione foi para seus aposentos preparar uma lista de providências que teria que tomar para o dia seguinte, deixando assim, toda a sua bagagem para ser arrumada depois. Ela tinha o dobro de coisas para arrumar, visto que fora, no dia seguinte da sua chegada ao castelo, para a mansão das montanhas, sem ter tempo de ajeitar tudo como queria. E nem teria agora, com todos os preparativos para o Natal. Ela precisava cuidar de sua parte na tarefa, juntamente com os outros professores e ainda comprar os presentes.

No dia 24, ela saiu cedo para Hogsmead a fim de comprar os ítens para os preparativos da festa. No castelo, o clima já era muito festivo, com músicas natalinas ecoando pelo Salão Principal e nos corredores.

Ao chegar a Hogsmead, ela ficou feliz por ter conseguido comprar seus presentes antes, pois as pessoas já começavam a chegar ao vilarejo logo cedo. Ela quis se dirigir primeiro à Dedosdemel, para evitar a aglomeração das crianças nesta loja. Comprou diversos doces de frutas secas, frutas cristalizadas, balas e chocolates de diversos tipos. Também foi à mercearia, onde conseguiu castanhas, nozes e a mais variada diversidade de petiscos natalinos.

Por fim, reduzindo todos os pacotes à uma singela sacolinha, ela entrou na Gemialidades Weasley para comprar alguns enfeites divertidos, para dar uma diferenciada na decoração. Andou pelos corredores, foi no mesanino, caminhou entre as prateleiras, até que levou um susto com a aparição de duas pessoas na sua frente, de repente.

- Oi Mione! – exclamaram os gêmeos ao mesmo tempo.

- Ah! – ela gritou - Oi meninos... Vocês me assustaram!

- Era essa a intenção. – disse Jorge, gargalhando.

- Tudo bem? – falou Fred.

- Você sumiu. – completou Jorge.

- Tudo bem, e com vocês?

- Tudo ótimo! – exclamaram em uníssono.

- Mione, você está convidada para passar o Natal conosco, em casa. – Fred disse.

- A mamãe está te esperando. Disse que ia mandar uma coruja, mas já que você veio aqui, o convite está feito. – Jorge explicou.

Hermione pensou. Tinha se comprometido a passar a festa no castelo, mas sabia como eram as coisas na casa dos Weasley. Eles iam ficar a madrugada toda conversando, mais agora que não tinham mais crianças na família e ninguém era mandado para a cama cedo.

- Bom, eu vou cear em Hogwarts, já me comprometi, mas se ninguém for dormir cedo, eu apareço depois.

- Ótimo! – falou Jorge.

- Ótimo. – ela disse. – Bem, vou passar no caixa e voltar, tenho milhões de coisas para fazer. Até mais tarde então. – ela acenou e já ia se virando.

- Er.. Mione. – chamou Jorge. Hermione voltou a olhá-los. – Hamm...

- Mione, você pode levar um convidado hoje a noite, se quiser. – falou Fred, sem rodeios.

Hermione estreitou os olhos.

- Um convidado?

- Sim! – eles disseram e sorriram para ela.

- Por que vocês estão me falando isso? – ela questionou.

Ambos ficaram cor de beterraba até as orelhas.

- Nada Hermione, por nada. – Jorge disse.

- Nós só pensamos que talvez vo... você não queira ir... ir sozinha, só isso. – Fred completou.

Hermione suspirou entendendo imediatamente o que estava acontecendo. Revirou os olhos.

- Ok! Obrigada meninos. Nos vemos mais tarde. – e saiu.

- Seu idiota! – exclamou Jorge, dando um croque na cabeça do irmão.

- Ei! Você começou! – falou Fred esfregando o local, fazendo uma careta.

- E você terminou, seu bestão!

- Bestão? Você quer brigar é? – disse Fred, já levantando os punhos para o irmão.

- Cala a boca Fred! Estamos na loja, esqueceu do nosso pacto?

- Então baixe a voz, idiota! – exclamou Fred, num sussurro entredentes, enquanto sorria para alguns clientes que os olhavam curiosos.

Jorge acenou para os clientes e se dirigiu a eles, mostrando novidades, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Hermione analisava a questão dos gêmeos concentrada na guirlanda que pregava com um feitiço nos arcos do corredor que levava à escada principal para o Salão. Será que estava acontecendo o que ela estava desconfiada? As possibilidades eram grandes. As fofocas no mundo bruxo se emparelhavam às corridas de cavalos do mundo trouxa. Quase se faziam apostas para saber quem iria ficar com quem, quem tinha largado quem, quem tinha traído quem, etc.

Ela pensou que envolvida com Severo Snape não ficariam impune aos burburinhos. Menos ainda por serem ambos, heróis de guerra com suas vidas eventualmente citadas no Profeta Diário. Ela sabia também que pelo trabalho que exerciam ficariam expostos. Hermione começava a ter algum renome no meio acadêmico e Severo da mesma forma, tendo iniciado recentemente seu trabalho com pesquisas. Hermione, a mais brilhante aluna de Hogwarts, sendo do Trio de Ouro e Severo tendo sido um herói, Comensal regenerado e fiel à Ordem da Fênix, envolvidos num relacionamento furtivo. Tudo isso era um prato cheio para colunistas nojentos como Rita Skeeter. Ela já podia ver as manchetes. "Professor de Hogwarts se envolve com ex-aluna 20 anos mais jovem. Pedofilia ou amor genuíno?"

Ela estava começando a ficar irritada somente com esses pensamentos. Queria poupar ao máximo seu envolvimento com Severo, para preservar a magia que existia entre eles, das línguas maldosas. E ao mesmo tempo, queria poder viver esse romance de forma livre. A segunda opção era muito mais tentadora para ela, teve que admitir. Pensou em como contaria isso para Severo. Ele com toda a certeza ficaria possesso. Ela nem sabia como começar. Talvez ele ficasse tão furioso que iria sobrar para ela, isso sim.

Ao terminar de pregar a última guirlanda, ela se dirigiu rapidamente para seus aposentos, para tentar organizar algumas das suas coisas. Ao entrar percebeu alguma coisa diferente, mas imaginou que os elfos haviam limpado tudo e arrumado a cama para ela. Quando pegou a primeira mala para começar a desocupá-la levou um susto. Estava vazia. Abriu e realmente constatou que nada havia ali. Abriu a segunda mala e a mesma coisa aconteceu. Olhou ao redor, procurando as roupas, como se isso fosse possível.

Andando pelo quarto, ela estava intrigada, com as mãos na cintura. Com um sobressalto, ela viu o pequeno pássaro de papel voando em frente ao seu rosto. Abriu para ler a mensagem.

_Tsuru – pássaro feito de origami, técnica japonesa de dobradura de papel. Significa felicidade._

_Espero que goste da surpresa. Agora você tem um closet._

_Severo._

Hermione olhou ao redor e descobriu uma porta lateral em seu quarto. Era um aposento menor, com prateleiras e varões de cabides, onde suas roupas estavam impecavelmente organizadas. Um pequeno armário guardava seus sapatos, dispostos em grupos de modelos. Botas, sapatos, tênis e sandálias. Havia ainda um macebo que segurava suas bolsas.

Ela percebeu imadiatamente que o aposento possuía um feitiço, pois no seu quarto não havia espaço para um closet daquele tamanho. Sorrindo, ela decidiu tomar um banho logo, pois ficou ansiosa para agradecer a Severo pela surpresa. Foi procurar a toalha que tinha trazido com sua bagagem, mas não a encontrou em lugar nenhum. Logo percebeu que ela não acharia nada naquele lugar novo. Dirigiu-se então para o banheiro e quase caiu para trás ao abrir a porta.

O banheiro estava iluminado por velas em toda a parte. Um aroma de erva doce encontrou Hermione, que percebeu boquiaberta, a banheira pronta para o banho. Suas toalhas disponíveis para uso e todos os seus pertences de higiene e cosméticos estavam organizados no armário. Seus perfumes e cremes dispostos perfeitamente em cima da pia. Ela colocou as mãos no rosto, não conseguindo acreditar naquilo. Severo tinha feito algo tão gentil que ela teria dificuldade em retribuir à altura. Esperava que não fosse desagradá-lo com a notícia de que o envolvimento deles já havia chegado ao conhecimento de seus amigos.

O Salão Principal estava encantador. As velas, que normalmente flutuavam no teto, foram substituídas por estrelas brilhantes, enfeitadas com bolas vermelhas, verdes, douradas e prateadas, e pequenos ramos davam o acabamento.

As pessoas já se acomodavam, bem como alguns alunos que voltaram para o castelo nos últimos dias. Estavam presentes ainda algumas pessoas do Ministério e pais de alunos. Uma banda tocava músicas natalinas e a comida já ia ser servida. Hermione tomou seu lugar e não viu Severo por ali. Era estranho, pois ele não costumava se atrasar.

- Meus caros. – começou Dumbledore, ficando de pé em seu lugar. O barulho se findou gradativamente e aqueles que ainda não tinham tomado acento o fizeram, ainda deixando algum barulho no salão. Severo chegou no começo das palavras de Alvo e sentou-se em seu lugar de costume.

- Esta é uma noite singular. Uma noite feliz. É uma maravilhosa oportunidade para aprendermos uma valiosa lição. – e fez uma pausa, observando a todos. – Nós, os professores desta amada escola, estivemos em férias por um período já saudoso e tivemos uma oportunidade: a de conhecer mais alguns costumes do mundo trouxa. – ouviu-se alguns ruídos de estranheza, mas Dumbledore continuou mansamente. – Aprendemos principalmente que nem tudo do mundo trouxa é desprezível e inútil. E esta noite de Natal é uma delas. No mundo trouxa comemora-se o nascimento de Jesus, o Messias de Deus. Independentemente de qualquer diferença de crença, costumes ou mundo, o importante é a mensagem.

- A mensagem que esta crença nos dá é o que podemos tirar de valioso desta comemoração. A tradição cristã diz que quando Deus enviou seu filho, o menino Jesus, houve uma grande mudança na sua época. Ele, ao longo de sua vida, procurou mostrar valores novos e não praticados em sua sociedade. Ele pregou uma mensagem de paz, de amor e de compaixão. Jesus foi um homem à frente de seu tempo e via que somente o diálogo de compreensão entre as pessoas poderia promover a paz e a justiça. Com sua mensagem ele fez algo bom para as pessoas e nos deixou esta lição. Que nesta noite nós renovemos os votos de paz, união e amor. – ele levantou sua taça e saudou a todos com um sorriso radiante no rosto. – Feliz Natal!

Aplausos romperam o silêncio posterior às palavras de Alvo. Alguns aplaudiram de pé, entre eles Hermione, com os olhos rasos d'agua. Severo a observou com o canto de olho.

A comida foi servida e a festa começou. Muita diversão e alegria pairava pelo salão e Hermione até ganhou um presente de Hagrid.

- Oh Hagrid! Obrigada! – ela disse, abrindo o pacote e tirando de lá um belo estojo contendo um tinteiro, pena e mata borrão. Na pena haviam gravadas as palavras _Professora Hermione Granger_. – Meu Deus, Hagrid! É lindo! Obrigada! – e o abraçou pela cintura.

- Oh Hermione. Não há de que. – o meio gigante falou sem jeito - Você merece. É nossa nova professora e merece ser recebida com todas as honras.

Hermione levou seu estojo para mostrar à Severo.

- É um belo presente. – ele disse.

- Obrigada pelo seu presente também. – ela sorriu para ele.

- Meu presente? Não entendi. Eu não comprei nada pra você. Desculpe-me. – ele disse, olhando para baixo.

- Claro que você me deu um presente. Meu closet, meu banheiro, todas as minhas coisas arrumadas. – ela disse e apertou a mão dele.

- Ah, isso. Foi apenas um favor. Devo confessar que pedi ajuda à Winki, para ajeitar algumas coisas. – ele disse meio sem jeito, segurando a outra mão dela. Hermione riu, pensando que todos estavam vendo a intimidade deles. Sem se importar, ela se aproximou dele, que se inclinou para ouvi-la.

- Eu adorei. – sussurrou e deu um beijo de leve em seu pescoço.

A festa continuava e Hermione pensava em como contar a Severo sobre o convite que recebera dos gêmeos e sobre o que estava desconfiada. Ele conversava com um membro do Ministério e ela ficou satisfeita por ver que ele estava mais solto e sociável.

Ela caminhou para uma das afastadas janelas do Salão, vendo os flocos de neve cairem lá fora. De repente, uma mão tapou seus olhos. Hermione soube imediatamente quem era.

- Severo! – ela disse em voz baixa.

Ele soltou a mão dos olhos dela, deixando que ela visse à sua frente o que trazia em sua outra mão.

- Oh! – ela ofegou.

Um pingente balançava numa corrente. Severo se aproximou e disse ao ouvido dela:

- Feliz Natal, querida.

Hermione se virou para Severo, de queixo caído. Ele mantinha a corrente na mão. O pingente com a inicial de Hermione brilhava, com pedrinhas bancas e verdes misturadas, dando o efeito de um brilho incomum.

- Severo, isso... – ela não conseguia acreditar. Engolindo em seco, ela tentou colocar a cabeça no lugar. – Eu adoro prata. É lindo. Obrigada!

Severo parou o movimento quando ia entregar para ela a corrente.

- Hmm. Receio ter errado na escolha então. – Hermione franziu a testa. – Ouro branco, com brilhantes e esmeraldas. – ele explicou.

Ofegando fortemente, Hermione levou as duas mãos à boca, incrédula. Severo se aproximou e colocou a corrente no pescoço dela. Ela o tocou com dedos trêmulos, sentindo as lágrimas escapulirem de suas pálpebras. Severo juntou sua face com as mãos e a observou fechar os olhos em contentamento.

- Severo...

Ele a beijou suavemente, sentindo o sabor salgado das lágrimas dela.

- Não chore Hermione. Hoje é Natal, você deve estar feliz.

Hermione sorriu, fungando e concordando.

- Você não devia ter feito isso, Severo. Essa jóia deve ter sido caríssima. Você...

- Você está rejeitando o meu presente? – ele perguntou, ligeiramente indignado.

- Claro que não. Eu só acho que... Eu... Ah, Severo.

- Você gostou?

- Com certeza. Eu amei!

- Então é o que basta. Nada mais deve te preocupar.

Ela sorriu e olhou para Severo, ainda com os dedos no pingente com a sua letra.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou.

- É que... Eu não comprei um presente à altura do que você me deu. Isso não é justo!

- Por favor, Hermione. Você não deveria nem ter comprado nada. E eu não admito que você fique preocupada com isso.

- Mas eu acho que você não vai gostar também. Só que eu não resisti e comprei.

- E o que te leva a pensar que eu não irei gostar de um presente seu?

- Quando você ver, vai me dizer o que achou. – ele concordou com a cabeça e olhou a janela, vendo que a neve engrossava lá fora. – Severo? – Hermione chamou.

- Sim? - ele se virou para ela, encostando-se no parapeito da janela, cruzando os braços.

- Tem outra coisa que eu preciso te dizer.

- Estou ouvindo.

Ela limpou a garganta.

- Hoje eu estive em Hogsmead. – ele concordou e esperou – E estive também na Gemialidades.

Severo emitiu um ruído indefinível.

- Encontrei com os gêmeos e eles me convidaram para passar lá hoje a noite. – Hermione esperou a reação de Severo, que apenas continuou olhando para ela, ouvindo atentamente. – E eu acho que algumas pessoas já estão sabendo do nosso envolvimento. – Pronto. Ela falou. Afinal de contas ela era uma grifinória ou o quê?

Severo nada disse, apenas olhou para um ponto acima do ombro de Hermione.

- Severo?

- O que te preocupa Hermione? – ele disse suavemente, pegando as mãos dela.

- Que você fique zangado por já terem espalhado algo que ainda estamos preservando entre nós dois.

- Eu já tinha imaginado que isso iria acontecer, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Confesso que pensei que seria mais tarde. – ele inclinou a cabeça. – Mas, se é assim, o que podemos fazer? Quando começamos a nos envolver, eu considerei isso também, mas estou aqui não é?

Ela estava mais uma vez chocada.

- Severo, eles disseram que eu posso levar um convidado. – ela o olhou, pensando que ele poderia possivelmente estar doente.

- Hmm... E você vai me convidar? – uma sobrancelha negra subiu.

Ela o olhou, muito ressabiada. Ele a puxou para perto de si e a abraçou pela cintura.

- Hermione, o que nós temos?

- Como assim? – perguntou confusa.

- Entre nós. O que temos entre nós dois, nosso envolvimento, o que é isso?

Ela sorriu, encabulada e não encontrou as palavras.

- Eu tenho um palpite. – ele falou.

- E? – ela o encorajou.

- Nós temos um envolvimento. Eu não preciso de um nome para isso, acredito que você também não. Mas as pessoas precisam, então, eu sugiro que a gente dê à eles um nome. O que você acha?

- Severo, o que você está querendo dizer?

- Estou pedindo você em namoro Hermione.

Ela abriu a boca novamente, já perdendo a conta de quantas vezes fazia isso na mesma noite. Severo gargalhou e mais uma vez a surpreendeu. Ela talvez nunca tivesse visto ele gargalhar antes.

- Isso é impossível de ouvir da minha boca? Sim, eu concordo. Não faria isso em outras situações. Não era minha intenção, na verdade. Eu quero apenas estar com você e essa coisa de namorar não tem nada a ver comigo. Mas não teremos como escapar das línguas curiosas, então, acho melhor preservar nosso sossego. Vou assumir o que temos, sem problema nenhum.

Ela o olhava sem saber o que dizer, enquanto ele enrolava os dedos nos cachos dela, quase distraído.

- Severo? Você está bem?

- Estou, muito bem.

- Estou com medo de você. Será que você é você mesmo?

Ele riu e ela não conseguiu deixar de rir também.

- Vamos deixar as coisas assim. Pelo menos, poderemos ficar sossegados e caso algum idiota faça alguma gracinha, eu tenho a prerrogativa de ser seu namorado para nos defender.

Hermione entendeu nas entrelinhas para quem era a ameaça de Severo, mas preferiu ignorar e aproveitar para ouvir o som dessa palavra da boca dele.

- O que você disse que era meu?

Severo revirou os olhos.

– Desculpe-me, eu não entendi mesmo. – ela fez uma cara inocente, controlando o riso.

- Seu namorado. Se você aceitar eu serei, a partir de agora, seu namorado.

Hermione o beijou de forma quente, quase se esquecendo onde estavam. Estava estasiada com todos os acontecimentos deste dia, e este desfecho então, a deixou nas nuvens.

- Se eu soubesse que a recompensa seria essa, teria feito a proposta há muito tempo. – ele riu com ela.

- Você quer me acompanhar à casa dos Weasley, namorado? – e deu risinhos incontroláveis.

Severo suspirou e disse:

- Posso considerar esta hipótese, se você prometer não me torturar com essa coisa de namorado o tempo todo. Estamos juntos, mas não abuse da sorte, mocinha. – ele apontou um dedo para ela.

Ela gargalhou alto e Severo a manteve bem perto, enquanto desfrutava o som do riso dela.

- Mamãe! – Ginny gritou da sala em direção à escada. - Desça aqui, mamãe! - Ela olhava um pouco assustada para o casal sentado no sofá.

- E então Ginny? O que aconteceu com a viagem à Romênia?

- Ah, Carlinhos teve um contra-tempo no trabalho. Adiaram as férias dele, por conta de uma quase infestação de dragões. Há algo errado com a genética de uma espécie de dragão romeno, que está mudando a reprodução deles. Quando o normal é nascer no máximo três dragões a cada desova, estão nascendo como cachorrinhos, oito e até dez.

- Puxa! – Hermione exclamou.

- Nem imagino o que eles terão de fazer com esse crescimento demográfico de dragões. – Ginny falou. – E vocês? Como foi a viagem de férias? – ela sorriu encabulada, olhando para o ex-professor, enquanto se sentava num pufe de couro.

- Foi muito boa. – Severo respondeu secamente.

- Estou vendo. – Ginny disse, levantando as sobrancelhas. – Desculpe-me. – ela emendou ao ver a carranca de Snape.

O sr. Weasley entrou na sala, seguido pelos gêmeos e por Harry. Ao ver Hermione, eles se abraçaram e cumprimentaram Snape. A sra. Weasley desceu as escadas, esbaforida, seguida de Rony, que tinha os cabelos molhados.

- Mione! – disse Rony, se aproximando e a abraçando. – Feliz Natal!

- Feliz Natal para você também, Rony.

Rony olhou para Snape com a cara desconfiada e acenou com a cabeça.

- Severo! – disse a sra. Weasley. – É um prazer recebê-lo. Feliz Natal! – e estendeu a mão para ele.

- Igualmente, Molly. Obrigado. – ele disse, com um sorriso de canto de boca.

- Bem, vocês estão com fome? – perguntou o sr. Weasley.

- Não. – respondeu Hermione, enquanto todos se acomodavam na sala. – Nós ceamos no castelo.

- Mas você aceita uma bebida, Severo? – ofereceu o sr. Weasley.

Severo assentiu e Hermione foi até a porta, onde tinha deixado alguns pacotes.

- Ginny, esse é para você.

- Oh Mione. Obrigada! – ela exclamou e abraçou a amiga. De repente, ficou paralisada. – Hermione! Que corrente maravilhosa! – ela disse, tocando no pingente, boquiaberta.

- Obrigada. Foi um presente de Severo. – Hermione olhou para ele, sorrindo e corando. Ele piscou para ela quase imperceptivelmente.

Harry e Rony se entreolhavam, enquanto a sra. Weasley se levantava para ver a jóia. Hermione, tentando sair do foco das atenções, entregou os presentes de Harry e Rony. Severo e o sr. Weasley começaram uma conversa, e os jovens se juntaram na mesa da cozinha, enquanto esperavam a sra. Weasley trazer bandejas com as sobras de sobremesas da noite, para mais uma rodada de comilança.

- Mione. – sussurrou Rony. – O que o Snape está fazendo aqui?

Hermione olhou Rony, propositalmente com um ar superior.

- Ele está me acompanhando. Fred e Jorge me disseram que eu poderia trazer um convidado.

- Mas... Ele _está_ com você? – quis saber Ginny.

- Depende do que você chama de _estar comigo_, Ginny. – ela respondeu calmamente.

- Bem, você sabe, Mione – foi Rony quem respondeu. – Ele está, está? Ou está...

- Está o quê, garoto? Não fale besteiras. – o interrompeu Ginny. – Mione?

- Sim Ginny. Estamos juntos. Mais precisamente... Nós estamos namorando.

Ao mesmo tempo, Rony assoviou alto, Harry tapou a boca para conter uma gargalhada e os gêmeos, vitoriosos, diziam em uníssono "Nós sabíamos!"

Severo girou a cabeça lentamente para o grupinho que o olhava furtivamente, levantando a sobrancelha como quem diz: "Assustados, pirralhos?" Artur chamou a atenção dele e continuaram a conversa.

- Mione, como foi isso? – Harry perguntou, controlando a voz.

- Por que você quer saber, Harry? – ela o olhou seriamente. – Para fazer piadas da nossa cara? Ou por que você está interessado na minha felicidade? Se for a segunda opção, você pode simplesmente me perguntar se eu estou feliz.

Eles ficaram em silêncio, constrangidos.

- Gente, eu entendo a surpresa de vocês, ok? Harry, eu não quis ser grosseira com você, mas estava com esta resposta na ponta da língua, para o primeiro que fizesse a pergunta. Você foi a bola da vez.

- Desculpe Mione. – ele falou, corando um pouco.

- Eu estou feliz. E se querem saber, Severo não é nada do que vocês imaginam. – eles ainda estavam mudos. – Mesmo que seja difícil de acreditar, eu estou muito feliz. Severo assumiu hoje o relacionamento comigo, pois sabia que estaríamos expostos, cedo ou tarde. Assim, preferiu que nós assumissemos logo e pronto. Ele tratou isso com muita naturalidade, até eu fiquei assustada. – ela sorriu, envergonhada.

- Bem, os dragões se espalhando sem controle, Severo Snape namorando a nossa melhor amiga. Este mundo está perdido. O que mais pode acontecer? – Rony levantou as mãos.

- Você pode ser estuporado de uma forma que nunca mais se esquecerá. – Ginny falou.

- Ou ganhar outro presentinho de natal dos seus irmãos gêmeos aqui. – disse Jorge.

- Tá bom, tá bom. Eu me desculpo formalmente. – ele respondeu, mexendo nos cabelos molhados, que deram imenso trabalho para a sra. Weasley tirar a gosma roxa que grudou neles quando Rony abriu o presente dos gêmeos.

Hermione apoiou o queixo na mão, pensando se Rony nunca iria crescer. Mas ao mesmo tempo, pensando em o quanto ele era adorável assim e em o quanto ela amava seus amigos, do jeito que eles eram.

- Mione, vamos ao meu quarto? Eu quero te mostrar uma coisa. – Ginny a convidou e ambas saíram da cozinha.

- Vocês acham que isso é sério? Quero dizer, a Mione e o Snape... eca! – disse Rony com cara de nojo.

- Eu acho que pode ser que sim, ou talvez seja algo passageiro e não tem por que a gente se preocupar. – Harry olhava para Snape. No fundo ele sabia que ele não era mal e não iria prejudicar Hermione. Mas seu medo era de que ela se magoasse justamente pelo o que ele era. Ele temia que um dia qualquer, Mione chegasse aos prantos por que Severo havia tratado ela mal, ou coisa do tipo. Era difícil imaginar esse homem tendo um relacionamento afetivo com alguém. Até onde eles sabiam, ele só conseguira ser azedo, grosso e maldoso com as pessoas.

Ao chegarem no quarto, Hermione começou a desconfiar que os motivos de Ginny eram outros.

- Mione, me conta tudo! – ela pediu, olhando para Hermione com os olhos brilhando, enquanto sentava na cama e abraçava uma almofada, ansiosa.

- Ah, Ginny! Eu sabia que você tinha me trazido aqui para isso. – e baixou a cabeça, ficando muito vermelha.

- Mione! É claro que eu quero saber de tudo. Prometo que depois de você, eu conto como foi meu fim de semana passado. – e gargalhou com a almofada no rosto para esconder sua timidez.

Hermione riu e contou a ela como eles tinham se envolvido, dando risada a cada cara de espanto que Ginny fazia, quando contou que ele estava lendo Shakespeare, quando ele dançou com ela na festa da mansão, e vendo ela ficar enternecida quando contou que ele a levou para passear de esqui e do beijo que ambos trocaram.

- Não posso crer que esse cara é romântico, Mione. – Ginny falou.

- Pois é minha amiga. Ele é isso e muito mais. – e riu alto.

- Não! Mione! Não me diga que vocês já... Vocês...?

- Não Ginny! Nós não transamos ainda, se é isso que você quer saber. – Ginny gargalhava e Hermione estava a ponto de explodir de vergonha.

- Mas por quê? – quis saber Ginny, como se fosse alguma coisa incomum.

- Oras, por que não rolou ainda. Ele é muito respeitador, apesar de me dar cada agarrão que eu fico de pernas bambas.

- Sério?

- Sério. Ele me deixa nas nuvens, só com os carinhos que faz.

- Merlin, eu não consigo visualizar isso, sinceramente. – ela balançou a cabeça.

- Claro que não, até eu não conseguia. Mas, depois que nos envolvemos tudo mudou para mim. Ele me beija e o mundo pára ao meu redor. Parece coisa de filme adolescente, mas é assim que eu me sinto. Ele provoca em mim coisas incríveis, arrepios até a alma, e tem um cheiro tão bom. Ahh! – Hermione riu alto e se jogou para trás na cama de Ginny.

- Ah Mione, que bom que você está feliz. Parece radiante. E esse presente? – Ginny se aproximou e pegou o pingente nos dedos.

- Nem eu acreditei nisso. É uma jóia, ouro branco, com brilhantes e esmeraldas. – Hermione apontava para cada jóia enquanto explicava.

- Puxa! É maravilhoso mesmo. E é romântico. – Ginny suspirou.

- E vocês? – Hermione quis saber.

- Ahh... Você deve imaginar né? A gente já estava com meio caminho andado e daí foi só surgir a oportunidade. – Ginny fez um gesto abarcando o quarto.

Hermione olhou ao redor e se empertigou.

- Aqui?

- Sim, aqui mesmo. – ela se esticou na cama, abraçando o travesseiro. Hermione riu para a amiga. – Foi estranho, mas mesmo assim, foi tudo o que eu sempre sonhei. O Harry é um pouco inseguro, mas ele foi tão carinhoso e cuidadoso, que eu achei perfeito.

- E ainda tinha o fator do proibido para temperar, não é?

- É... O Harry quase foi pego. – Ginny arregalou os olhos.

- Como assim?

- Ah, a gente dormiu, e quando vimos, estava amanhecendo e o Harry teve que ir pro quarto do Rony, correndo o risco de dar de cara com a mamãe. Mas deu tudo certo.

Hermione pensou que sua amiga tinha crescido. Mesmo elas sendo sempre amigas e confidentes, ela via Ginny como uma irmãzinha mais nova. Agora ela não enxergava mais isso. Ginny estava madura, mais bonita e segura. Ela tinha se tornado uma mulher linda.

Severo e Hermione se despediram dos Weasley, com a promessa de que voltariam em breve para almoçar. A madrugada estava quase findando e ao desaparatarem nos arredores da propriedade de Hogwarts, eles caminharam abraçados, sem se preocuparem com o horário.

- Você gostou da sua noite de Natal? – Severo quis saber, quando andavam pelo corredor do quarto de Hermione.

- Muito. Este foi um dos melhores natais que já passei. Mas eu ainda não te entreguei seu presente.

- Hermione...

- _O Fantasma da Ópera._ – a porta do quarto dela destrancou e eles entraram.

- Gostei da sua senha. – ele disse, observando o lugar. – E gostei do meu trabalho também.

Hermione riu e voltou com uma grande caixa nas mãos.

- Feliz Natal, Severo. – ela disse baixinho.

Severo a olhou e pegou a caixa, com algum receio. Ao abrir, encontrou algo diferente do que imaginava conter na caixa. Lá estava um belo sobretudo de lã verde musgo.

- E então? – ela perguntou. Severo ficou em silêncio olhando a peça. – Talvez não dê no comprimento, então você pode trocar por algo que lhe agrade mais. – Hermione tentou, constrangida.

Severo tirou a sua própria capa e experimentou o sobretudo. Ao se olhar no espelho, as duas sobrancelhas se levantaram juntas, em análise. Ele se virou para ela, a puxando pelos cotovelos.

- Você não gostou? – ela perguntou, insegura.

- Eu gostei, muito obrigado. Merece um agradecimento à altura. – ele falou numa voz sedutora e a beijou ternamente, estreitando o corpo dela em seus braços.

N/B_:_ Realmente, dessa vez não vou comentar nada, ainda estou de boca aberta, por isso, vou apenas sublinhar, aquela que para mim, foi a frase do ano *coça a cabeça* ou será da década? **"- Estou com medo de você. Será que você é você mesmo?"**

N/B SONIA: **"Estou pedindo você em namoro Hermione!"** - Ok, três centenas de anjos receberam suas asas antes do fim do estágio probatório celestial, chove no meio do Saara e faz quarenta graus à sombra na Groenlândia, os corruptos do congresso estão se entregando por vontade própria, a JK resolveu ganhar a vida escrevendo manuais técnicos de torradeiras e eu vou fundar um fã clube para o Jacob Black! - (Não, nem tanto! ;D) - O fim dos tempos está chegando! - Certo, exagerei de novo... Mas, Severo Snape soltando essa pérola de romantismo serve, no mínimo, como marco para um nova era! - "Assustados, pirralhos"... – Ah, tá! Já voltou ao normal! Rsrsrsrsrs... - O QUE! Já acabou! Curtinho esse! Demais, Fads! Estava tão bom, tão... ROMÂNTICO! Hihihihihi... - Beijos muitos, Fada Betinha! Estamos aguardando os próximos! E, pelo amor dos seus fãs, faz eles ! - Agora vou ler de novo, para ter certeza que não foi ilusão de óptica... *Fui, cantarolando o tema de Romeu e Julieta em ritmo natalino.*


	10. 10 Hermione

Hermione...

O restante do final do ano passou rápido, em meio a muita neve. Os preparativos para o segundo semestre do ano letivo estavam a todo o vapor, e o Prof. Flitwick instruía Hermione sobre o currículo que tinha abordado até então e como a escola administrava a questão docente. Ela aprendia tudo com rapidez e competência, deixando o seu antigo mestre inflado de orgulho.

As aulas então começaram, e Hermione aos poucos foi se adaptando aos alunos. Alguns estranhavam, pois ela tinha o hábito de andar pelas mesas verificando as tarefas e ajudando um ou outro que tinham mais dificuldade. Ela, normalmente, se abaixava perto dos menores, para ficar na mesma altura deles, e conversava os conduzindo às respostas. Eles aprendiam a pensar ao invés de apenas repetir conceitos. Já com os mais velhos, usava a linguagem deles, e sempre respondia com simpatia quando eles ficavam curiosos sobre sua história como heroína de guerra.

Em pouco tempo, ela passou a ser admirada pelos alunos, que pareciam cada vez mais ansiosos quando ela entrava em sala. Eventualmente, ela levava alguma atividade divertida e agradável, sempre de forma lúdica, para ser realizada em sala ou nos jardins. Os alunos, nessas ocasiões, adoravam e riam com ela. Não demorou muito para os professores saberem das técnicas de Hermione em sala de aula. Tanto que, certa vez, ela fora questionada por Madame Hoock pelo fato de não estar aplicando a devida disciplina aos alunos, e inserindo elementos fora do currículo em sua grade.

- Isto é uma escola, e não o exército. Não acredito que disciplina por si só ensine alguma coisa, Madame Hoock. – ela respondeu, mantendo o rosto impassível, mas seu coração pulava, com os olhares da sala de professores inteira sobre ela. – Muito pelo contrário. Eu, por boa parte da vida segui as regras com extrema disciplina e nem sempre isso resultou de forma absolutamente eficaz. Eu fui alfabetizada em uma escola trouxa e lá alguns métodos semelhantes podem ser encontrados. Nada do que aprendi lá corrompeu meu aprendizado em Hogwarts ou tem feito mal à minha vida adulta.

Vários "ohs" foram sussurrados.

Madame Hoock estava abrindo a boca para contestar, quando foi interrompida.

- Eu tenho absoluta confiança nos métodos de ensino da Professora Granger, querida. – Dumbledore, se aproximou por trás de Madame Hoock, a tocando no ombro. – Agradeço a sua preocupação e a compreendo. Porém, eu me certifiquei pessoalmente dos métodos que a Professora Granger decidiu aplicar em suas turmas, e asseguro que nenhum mal poderá recair sobre nossos alunos, caso façamos uso de alguns conceitos trouxas em determinados momentos. – Alguns professores se movimentaram com desconforto, obviamente não gostando nada do que ouviam. - Tenho certeza também que já podemos ver os resultados, em alunos mais felizes e menos desesperados com os exames. – ele sorriu com os olhos brilhando para Hermione. – Oh, a propósito, acredito que acabo de ter uma de minhas brilhantes idéias. Com licença. – e se retirou, com ar sonhador.

A fala de Dumbledore cessou a discussão, mas não colocou fim ao desagrado de alguns professores. Porém, nada impediu a mudança que, devagar, Hermione estabeleceu com suas turmas. Rapidamente, ela se tornou a professora querida de todos os alunos, e de vez em quando se encontrava no jardim, ao sol, conversando e rindo com eles. Ela estava sempre disponível, até mesmo para ajudar algumas alunas mais desajuizadas, a cuidarem de sua saúde sexual.

O semestre passou voando, e após os alunos saírem de férias, ela pensou que poderia ter um pouco de descanso, mas suas atividades aumentaram algumas semanas antes das férias. Ela havia sido convidada para ministrar palestras e dar workshops na universidade em que se formara, pelo fato de ter sido a mais brilhante aluna de sua turma e ter a admiração de todo o corpo docente.

Em seu segundo ano da graduação, ela bateu um recorde: foi a única aluna a tirar nota máxima numa determinada disciplina em toda a história da universidade. Isso lhe rendeu um prêmio e uma homenagem em sua formatura. Junto, veio - por mais um motivo em sua vida - a fama. Aproveitando-se disso, a universidade promovia os eventos, e os alunos conhecendo a lenda 'Hermione Granger', se apinhavam no auditório para ouví-la.

Toda essa maratona e as aulas em Hogwarts impunham o cansaço que estava pesando em todos, tanto que muitos estavam nos limites de sua paciência. Hermione era uma delas e sentiu-se imensamente grata ao entrar no seu quarto e tirar os sapatos naquela noite abafada de junho. Ela fez uma música relaxante tocar foi tomar um banho.

Quando saiu só de roupão, secando os cabelos com uma toalha, um barulho na janela chamou sua atenção. Era uma coruja, com uma carta no bico, com a qual ela ficou surpresa e comovida. Sua amiga da faculdade da França, Chris estava convidado-a para passar um fim de semana com ela, na Itália, onde os pais de Chris moravam. Hermione pensou que esse descanso seria muito bem vindo e imediatamente ela sentiu-se empolgada com a idéia.

Algumas horas antes, Severo não imaginava que estaria nessa situação. Ele viu o borrão castanho do cabelo de Hermione virar à esquerda num corredor e apressou o passo para um trote, grato por seus sapatos não produzirem eco.

Alcançando o corredor, avistou-a.

- Hermione! – sussurrou – Hermione! – mais alto ao ver que ela o ignorou.

Ela diminuiu esperando que ele estivesse perto o suficiente e virou-se no lugar. Severo teve que estancar e parou nas pontas dos pés se equilibrando para não bater nela.

- O quê? – ela perguntou entediada.

Ele bufou recuperando o fôlego.

- O que há de errado com você?

- Nada. Tudo normal comigo.

Severo encarnou sua feição típica de situações como essa: alguém se fazendo de bobo na frente dele.

- Nem tente Severo! Essa sobrancelha comigo não funciona! O que quer saber? – ela cruzou os braços.

Suavizando a expressão, o homem olhou para os lados e disse em tom baixo.

- Quero saber o que houve.

- Já disse que não houve nada.

- Hermione... – ele se interrompeu tentando exercer uma paciência que não era de seu feitio. – Você sabe do que estou falando. Você saiu como uma louca sem me deixar explicar.

- Explicar o quê?

- Explicar...

- Não, Severo. Não há nada a explicar. Não preciso de explicações. E não preciso de ninguém me controlando ou mandando em mim.

Severo percebeu que positivamente sua boca estava aberta, mas não conseguiu dizer palavra.

- Com licença. – Hermione passou pelo lado direito dele, mas não foi tão rápida. No segundo seguinte estava presa à parede do corredor pelas mãos de Severo em seus ombros. O toque era firme e a pressão que ele exercia não a insultou verdadeiramente. Ela tinha sérios problemas perto deste homem, os quais não permitiu que transparecessem na sua expressão e na sua fala.

- Por favor, não quero discutir mais. Não me obrigue... – mas as palavras sumiram na boca ao ver a testa de Severo se mover para formar uma profunda fenda entre o olhar perdido dele. Depois de um momento ele soltou os ombros dela.

- Discutir? – conseguiu articular.

Hermione desviou os olhos dos dele e ele pode ver nitidamente tristeza ali. Esperou e percebendo que não suportaria mais tempo falou muito baixo:

- Me diga o que há de errado? O que eu fiz? Eu a ofendi? Você disse que não quer ninguém mandando em você... – ele estava confuso. Ao dizer essas palavras se deu conta de que recuara dois passos para longe dela. Uma angústia nunca antes experimentada ameaçou fechar a boca de seu estômago. O silêncio, há tanto tempo trancafiado, estufou o peito, satisfeito com a breve liberdade. - Hermione. – ele chamou em tom inquisitório.

Ela estava nervosa, incomodada. Quase perdeu totalmente o controle.

- O quê? O que você não entende? Terei de repassar o nosso papinho? Preciso dizer quais foram as suas palavras? – ela ofegou.

A expressão de Severo continha uma dúvida muito grande. Nada do que Hermione dizia parecia fazer sentido.

Ela esfregou o rosto com as mãos e respirou fundo.

- Olhe Severo, – disse estendendo as mãos com as palmas para frente. – vou ser bem sincera aqui. Não vou permitir que ninguém controle a minha vida. Vou onde quiser e faço o que quiser. – ela gesticulava para reforçar sua afirmação. - Tenho claro em minha mente que temos um compromisso e em nome disto eu tenho te respeitado. Continuarei te respeitando, pois não tenho motivos para não fazê-lo, mesmo que você não merecesse, mas devo te dizer uma coisa: eu jurei para mim mesma que nunca mais deixaria ninguém fazer isso comigo novamente. Não tente me controlar, não tente me subjulgar aos seus conceitos e desejos. Não posso e não vou me relacionar com alguém que não respeita a minha liberdade.

Se houvesse uma cadeira atrás de Severo, certamente ele cairia nela como uma colherada de purê. Estava atônito. Queria usar suas armas para mudar a situação a seu favor. Ser irônico, frio e cruel. Mas nada em seu organismo, a não ser este pensamento, desejava fazer isso. Não nessa situação, não com Hermione. Em qualquer outro momento e com qualquer outra pessoa ele não pensaria nem um segundo. Esta situação era diferente. Ele não queria estragar tudo. Fez um esforço para controlar seus impulsos.

- Eu lamento que tenha deixado parecer isso. Nunca imaginei que você sentiria isso.

- Nunca imaginou? – ela estava definitivamente nervosa, respirava rápido e corava. – Agora você virou santo?

- Por Mérlin! O que você está dizendo?

- Chega! Não quero discutir, esqueça!

No mesmo momento Severo viu que Hermione se esqueceu quem ele era. Ele não deixaria barato. Não permitiria que esta confusão infundada tirasse seu sono. Moveu-se rapidamente para bloqueá-la, uma vez que tencionava sair.

- Não mesmo! Você não quer discutir, porém criou uma discussão e não vai fugir dela assim.

- O que você quer discutir? Não tem o que discutir. Já disse que não vou aceitar isso. Sem negociação. – ela disse enfática.

- Isso o quê? Fale a minha língua para variar! – ele disse, começando a ficar furioso.

Ela pressionou as têmporas com os dedos. Respirou tentando se acalmar.

- Muito bem, vamos tentar entender o que você quis dizer então.

- Sou todo ouvidos. – ele cruzou os braços na frente do corpo, forçando-se a uma paciência quase sobre-humana.

- Você não percebe? Dizer para mim que não farei a viagem se você não concordar, foi no mínimo ridículo de sua parte.

Ele esperou mais. Ela continuou.

- Não há "Você não vai se eu não estiver de acordo." Eu vou se eu quiser ir, e ponto final. Será que é tão complicado assim? Será que preciso dizer novamente que não vai controlar a minha vida, que não vai mandar em mim? Eu não posso aceitar isso, ok? E não vou. Você decide o que quer fazer.

Mantendo a postura impassível Severo aguardou mais alguns segundos observando Hermione cruzar os braços. Claramente ela tentava se controlar. A respiração estava irregular, os olhos tinham um leve brilho e ela fazia um esforço para esconder o tremor nas mãos.

A mente de Severo procurava uma maneira de desfazer este nó. Pensava se deveria explodir com ela e dizer que fizesse o que quisesse da sua vida, ele não se importava, mas não era verdade. Ele se importava. Talvez pudesse manter a impassividade e deixar que ela se cansasse e fosse embora em silêncio. Mas, ao contrário, ele se viu descruzando os braços de Hermione e tomando suas mãos. Estavam frias e trêmulas.

Hermione recebeu com um tremor no estômago o calor das mãos de Severo nas suas. Eles ficaram em silêncio até que ela pôde levantar os olhos para os dele. Estavam incrivelmente mais negros e nítidos a julgar pela fraca luminosidade do corredor. Ela perdeu um pouco o foco ao ser perfurada pelas esferas. As palavras ficaram engasgadas na garganta. Ela soltou o ar com força e deixou a cabeça baixar, sentindo-se muito cansada de repente. Não conseguia processar direito o que estava acontecendo. Não se conformava que isto estava acontecendo de novo, era muito para ela.

Ela viu, então, a mão de Severo deixar a sua e tocar sua nuca por baixo dos cabelos. Um arrepio percorreu suas costas. Ele acariciou lentamente o local obrigando-a a fechar os olhos em contentamento. Este ponto fraco dela ele já descobrira. Sem perder o contato ele deslizou pela mandíbula e levantou o rosto de Hermione para olhá-la nos olhos puxando-a para mais perto com a outra mão.

- Nunca irei controlar sua vida ou mandar em você. – a voz não passava de um sussurro e acariciou os nervos de Hermione.

"Céus!", ela pensou. "Como ele consegue fazer isso? É injusto!"

Ele deslizou uma mão pelo braço de Hermione subindo até o ombro e desceu novamente pelas costas para colar o corpo dela ao seu. Afagava novamente sua nuca. Ela não conseguiria fazer nada, mesmo que quisesse, por que na verdade ela não queria. Não nesse exato momento.

- Isso é injusto. – moveu os lábios num sussurro externando a repetição desta constatação que latejava em sua mente.

Um riso rouco e profundo pairou entre eles. Severo aproximou o rosto do ouvido de Hermione.

- A vida é injusta, eu lamento. – e voltando a olhar nos olhos dela completou. – Mas não estou jogando sujo com você. Isso é para acalmá-la.

- De certa forma está funcionando. Apenas de certa forma. – ela disse baixo, corando imediatamente.

Severo deu um riso mais solto e incontido.

- Me desculpa?

- Não é preciso. Eu já o desculpei no momento em que deixei você me tocar deste jeito.

Ele apertou o abraço nela, que deslizou os braços sobre os ombros de Severo, encaixando o corpo no dele sem esforço.

- Eu vou poder explicar tudo isso? – ele queria mesmo saber. Não desejava que ela ficasse com impressão errada sobre ele. Podia ser um bastardo, invariavelmente, mas que fosse julgado com razão. Não queria mais um troféu de maior idiota do século injustamente.

- Vai. – ela hesitou - Mas depois. Cansei deste assunto por hora. – terminou a frase olhando os lábios de Severo. Um desejo intenso de ser tomada por aqueles lábios se apossou dela e como se lesse isso em sua face Severo se aproximou devagar.

Num jogo silencioso e excitante eles se aproximaram e se afastaram. Severo roçou os lábios nos de Hermione muito brevemente para depois tocar com os seus o rosto, lóbulo e pescoço. Sentiu a pulsação dela aumentar a cada segundo e seu corpo ficar ligeiramente mais pesado nos seus braços. Ela enroscou os dedos nos cabelos de Severo fazendo esforço para manter a respiração no lugar, mas estava difícil. O perfume dele invadia os seus sentidos. Ela queria sentir os lábios dele tocando-a, mas ele mantinha o jogo. Suspiros vinham à existência sem controle de ambos. Esta etapa já estava superada para eles, não se constrangiam mais com suspiros.

Sem saber como, Hermione estava novamente com as costas coladas na parede fria do corredor. As mãos de Severo envolviam sua cintura e no momento em que uma delas tocou a pele quente por baixo da blusa, os lábios de Severo pressionaram a curva de seu pescoço, o que provocou nela um gemido estrangulado. Imediatamente Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior se amaldiçoando. "Gemidos" eram outra coisa. Isso sim era constrangedor. Sabia que ele tinha notado e que estava corada como nunca. Sua face queimava e ela fechou os olhos.

Severo tocou a face de Hermione, que sabia estar sendo profundamente observada. Lentamente abriu os olhos para deixar-se mais uma vez ser tomada pelas íris negras. Num impulso que nunca soube de onde veio ela se lançou para beijá-lo. Severo a recebeu consternado, algo que não durou mais que dois segundos. Logo ele investia no beijo com alguma cautela mas tão intensamente que sugou o fôlego de Hermione.

- Você vai explicar isso também? – ela disse tentando respirar normalmente quando se afastaram para apenas se olharem.

Ele inclinou a cabeça levemente como se considerasse a possibilidade.

- Hmm... Acho que não posso ainda. Preciso continuar testando enquanto não encontro explicação lógica para isso.

Hermione podia ver o fogo arder nos olhos de Severo. Ela convenceu-se que adorava isso, adorava esse jogo. Estar num corredor mal iluminado de Hogwarts, aos amassos com o Mestre de Poções era no mínimo excitante. Tentando recuperar a compostura falou:

- Bom, lamento muito, mas os testes se encerraram. Tenho aula amanhã cedinho e preciso praparar o material depois do jantar.

Uma sobrancelha de desagrado subiu instantaneamente.

- Sim, eu também lamento muito, mas somente por você ser politicamente correta demais e estragar meus planos. – ele retrucou mal-humorado.

- Planos?

- Deixa prá lá. Você tem aula amanhã cedinho.

- Severo... – ela olhou esperando a resposta.

Ele sustentou o olhar e por fim bufou inconformado sobre como podia estar perdendo sempre para Hermione.

- Eu queria ficar com você depois do jantar... Sei lá... – ele sentiu-se completamente estúpido. Tinha dito isso com uma sinceridade que o incomodava. E ainda pior, a idéia era no mínimo romântica. Romântica demais para os padrões de Severo Snape. Talvez ele não soubesse que era romântico o suficiente para Hermione.

Ela olhou para ele com um sorriso meigo nos lábios.

- Ah, por favor! Não faça essa cara de: "Que bonitinho! Ele está sendo gentil e romântico." – ele se afastou dela e andou para o lado oposto do corredor ficando de costas. Agora ele estava constrangido e tentou esconder isso cruzando os braços dentro da capa.

Ela se aproximou e puxou levemente o braço de Severo até virá-lo de frente para ela. Eles se olharam por alguns segundos, Hermione esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa. Nada.

- Por que você simplesmente não me convida? – ela disse por fim, controlando-se para não rir da situação.

- Por que você simplesmente vai recusar. – definitivamente ele estava ficando mal-humorado.

- Anda praticando Legilimência em mim?

A expressão dele mudou para outra, curiosa e quase ofendida.

- Claro que não! – ele tomou fôlego, mas foi interrompido.

- Então por que não me convida?

Com um suspiro pesado ele estava disposto a dizer que deixassem isso para outro dia, já tinham conversado e se entendido. Ela precisava preparar a aula e descansar. Mas o sorriso radiante de Hermione nocauteou as defesas de Severo. Ela podia ser linda, atraente, inteligente, mas quando queria era também muito, muito persuasiva. Ele gostava disso, mas não muito quando era contra si mesmo.

- Então... – ele tentou. – Vamos... – balançou-se desajeitadamente soltando os braços. – É... – com um grunhido de frustração ele se calou.

- Severo. – Hermione começou delicadamente. – Não se cobre tanto. Você sabe fazer isso sem tanto sofrimento.

- Mas você estragou tudo! Disse que tinha que se recolher. Agora eu me sinto patético fazendo um convite sabendo que ouvirei: "Obrigada, eu adoraria, mas não posso hoje." – ele tentou uma imitação de Hermione curiosamente cômica.

- Você vai me convidar ou não? – ela controlou de novo a vontade de rir da cara que ele fazia.

- Vamos ficar um pouco juntos depois do jantar? Podemos tomar alguma coisa e conversar. – ele parou. – Satisfeita?

Hermione revirou os olhos. Como este homem podia ser tão infantil às vezes? Chegava mesmo a ser cômico.

- Olha, eu preciso preparar alguma coisa para amanhã. Então pensei que poderia fazer isso em vinte minutos e passar o resto do tempo com você. Portanto, sim, eu aceito o convite.

Ele arregalou os olhos.

- Mulheres! Se era assim, por que fez todo esse teatro?

- Para você se soltar. Você tem que deixar as coisas acontecerem naturalmente Severo. Antes mesmo de conversar comigo você criou uma barreira para tudo e já deu a sentença sem ouvir a defesa. Pense. – ela tomou o braço dele e começou a caminhar para irem embora. – Se você nunca abandonar a sua postura defensiva jamais poderá viver a vida plenamente. Deixe as coisas virem para você e depois de avaliar poderá se defender, recusar, aceitar ou o que seja.

- Oh! Muito obrigado pelo conselho, Alvo Dumbledore.

Hermione gargalhou alto e viu que Severo controlava um sorriso sem muito sucesso.

Sentado em sua bejer com um livro antigo nas mãos Severo olhava pensativo o fogo da lareira. Lembrava-se da conversa que tivera com Hermione e as coisas que ela dissera. Será mesmo que a tinha ofendido tanto? Ela realmente parecera nervosa e quase magoada. Ela pensara que ele queria controlar sua vida e disse que nunca mais deixaria que alguém fizesse isso com ela novamente. Muito estranho. Sentiu-se preocupado. O que será que poderia ter acontecido com ela que a deixou assim, praticamente traumatizada com uma situação não tão grave. Considerou perguntar a ela, com algum tato, sobre isso. Afinal, ela tinha prometido que ele poderia se explicar, esse poderia ser o gancho para que ele descobrisse.

Olhou o relógio. Hermione estava um pouquinho atrasada. Haviam combinado, após terminarem o jantar, que ela iria ajeitar suas coisas para o dia seguinte e que se encontrariam em seus aposentos depois de meia hora. Tentou relaxar, talvez estivesse mesmo exigindo uma postura muito correta e grave para uma jovem tão cheia de vida como ela. Ele pensou ainda sobre o que ela disse quando estavam a caminho do Salão Principal. Deixar as coisas chegarem a ele e avaliar, depois agir adequadamente. Ela havia usado uma expressão engraçada: "Atirar primeiro e perguntar depois." Os trouxas eram estranhamente criativos em certos aspectos.

A leve batida na porta o sobressaltou.

- Entre.

Hermione entrou devagar observando com cautela o ambiente. Era levemente iluminado. No lado oposto da porta havia uma mesa com pergaminhos, penas e um pequeno candelabro. A parede atrás da mesa era totalmente tomada por livros de todos os tamanhos e cores. Sua boca abriu-se instantaneamente, ela ficou fascinada e se aproximou, por um momento se esquecendo da presença de Severo. Tocou com uma quase reverência as lombadas dos livros percebendo quase de forma inconsciente como amava fazer aquilo.

- Pode levar o que quiser. – ele disse baixo do lado direito do aposento, fazendo-a virar-se para olhá-lo.

- Eu prefiro escolher melhor outro dia, se não se importar.

Ele assentiu e ela se aproximou devagar, observando tudo atentamente. Severo a olhava com curiosidade, buscando as impressões dela sobre tudo ali.

Hermione pisou no macio tapete de pêlos que ficava entre um sofá e a lareira na mesma parede da porta.

- Uma lareira nas masmorras. – ela mais afirmou do que perguntou.

- Sim, eu pedi uma adaptação a Dumbledore. Eu realmente não gosto muito da temperatura aqui no inverno rigoroso. Acabei me acostumando e sempre a acendo.

Devagar ela se aproximou da bejer que ficava ao lado esquerdo da lareira, pelo lado esquerdo dele e parou tocando seu joelho na parte externa da coxa dele. Inclinado o corpo para olhar as páginas do livro e perguntou:

- O que está lendo?

- Um livro antigo: "Novíssimas descobertas em Poções Avançadas."

Quando ela tencionou voltar-se à posição normal, ele segurou a perna de Hermione na parte côncava de seu joelho. Um tremor subiu pelos músculos se alojando nas costas, na altura de sua cintura. Ela manteve-se inclinada e deu um leve beijo na face de Severo.

Ele deixou o livro descansando em seu peito e pegou Hermione pelo braço.

- Vem cá. – e lentamente trouxe o corpo dela para sentar-se em seu colo.

Ela corou, mas relaxou e acomodou-se, mais precisamente entre suas longas pernas flexionadas e abertas. Deixando suas próprias pernas descansarem pendendo da coxa de Severo, ela se deu conta, talvez cedo demais, de que estava enfiada no meio daquele homem. Ele tinha uma expressão observadora e quase divertida.

Severo a puxou delicadamente e colocou um leve beijo em sua boca.

- Está desconfortável? – ele sussurrou daquela forma que a fazia derreter.

Fazendo muita força para modular a voz, ela respondeu baixo.

- Não... – mas não conseguiu olhar para ele.

Percebendo o constrangimento dela ele apressou-se em dizer:

- Tudo bem, me desculpe. Eu acho que me precipitei.

Mas antes que ele pudesse se mover, Hermione se aconchegou em seu peito, recostando a cabeça na macia camisa de seda preta que ele usava para sentir o perfume, agora mais de banho, que ele exalava. Ela sentia em sua face o tremor do tórax de Severo respondendo às batidas do coração e pensou que, mesmo depois da visita à casa da árvore de Severo, em nenhum momento até ali estivera em tamanha intimidade com ele. Severo dispensou o pequeno livro ao chão e envolveu Hermione com os braços pousando o queixo no topo da cabeça dela. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns momentos.

- Você conseguiu cumprir suas tarefas para amanhã?

Ela meramente moveu a cabeça, absorta demais nele para mover mais algum músculo. Severo deslizava devagar a mão pelo braço de Hermione. Eventualmente ela percebeu alguma mudança nos batimentos cardíacos dele. Com um sorrido maroto desejoso de formar-se por completo em seu rosto ela indagou:

- Posso lhe perguntar uma coisa?

- Claro.

Levantando o rosto para olhá-lo, ela perguntou com cautela sem saber mais se queria mesmo saber a resposta:

- Em que está pensando?

Severo desviou por um momento os olhos para voltar a olhá-la em seguida. Ela pensou que ele havia parado de respirar e seu coração paralisara. Os olhos negros pareciam passar frieza e quase raiva. Mas ele piscou para ela e disse calmamente:

- Não sei se este é o melhor momento para dizer isso.

- É sobre nossa conversa daquela hora. – ela afirmou percebendo sobre o que ele estava pensando.

Ele assentiu brevemente. Hermione suspirou longamente e voltou a colocar a cabeça no peito dele. Severo manteve silêncio, decidido a não falar mais disso se ela não prosseguisse com o assunto.

- Lamento se o assustei com minha explosão, eu tento me controlar, mas nem sempre dá certo.

Severo vincou a testa, muito atento.

- Eu não quis ofender você. Apenas espero que você entenda, de qualquer forma, o que eu quis dizer. - ela continuou.

Ele pensou por um momento. Ainda não havia esclarecido nada em sua mente.

- Quase entendi o que você quis dizer, mas não entendi seus motivos. – ele moveu-se e a fez olhar em seus olhos. – Me desculpe se estiver sendo invasivo, mas você me deixou preocupado. Você disse que nunca mais deixaria ninguém fazer isso com você novamente...

Hermione assumiu uma expressão sofrida. Não conseguiu dizer nada imediatamente, na verdade não queria falar sobre isso. Tomando coragem ela tentou:

- Eu sei que disse, escapou. Mas... Eu entendo que você fique intrigado. Isso é passado. – ela tomou fôlego – Severo, por favor, eu sinceramente não gostaria de falar especificamente sobre este ponto, se não se importa.

Ele avaliou a face de Hermione para captar nada mais do que sinceridade nela.

- Está bem, não falemos mais disso. Mas, eu ainda quero me explicar e isso é o cumprimento de uma promessa.

Hermione suspirou.

- Não precisa, esqueça isso.

- Precisa sim! Eu quero. – ela não contestou e ele prosseguiu. – Acredito que você realmente não esteja sabendo, mas ocorreu um contratempo. É apenas uma suspeita, mas o Ministério está investigando. Houve um atentado na Itália. Morreram doze trouxas numa explosão em um café de rua, numa típica tarde de sábado. Como não há testemunhas, nenhuma prova foi encontrada, ninguém soube dizer de onde vieram as bombas, nem os terroristas e nenhum vestígio de explosivo foi localizado, o Ministério abriu inquérito para investigar um possível grupo anti-trouxas, bruxos nascidos trouxas e mestiços.

Hermione não deixou de perceber que ele usou a expressão adequada para se referir à bruxos nascidos em famílias trouxas.

- Mas nada foi noticiado? De onde o Ministério tirou a idéia de que se trata de um grupo terrorista?

- Receberam um bilhete anônimo, com ameaças de revolução e de que em breve os mestiços, e consequentemente os trouxas, começariam a ser eliminados. Porém, para variar, abafaram o caso evitando escândalos e pânico. Bem parecido com o que aconteceu quando Voldemort retornou.

- Será que mesmo depois de tantos anos esses idiotas não aprenderam nada? Continuam cometendo os mesmos erros, deixando as pessoas enganadas, sem saberem que podem estar correndo risco, sem poderem estar prontas para se defender.

Hermione teve o impulso de se levantar, sentindo o sangue começar a ferver.

- Ei! Fique calma, e fique aqui. – Severo falou apertando o abraço em torno dela.

Em silêncio, ela se acalmou nos braços fortes dele. Mas, como ele já esperava, a mente dela foi rápida. Ela se moveu para olhá-lo, assustada. Imóvel ele deu a resposta.

- Você está certa. Eu tive receio de que algo lhe acontecesse. Você vai para o local do atentado, ninguém sabe o que realmente aconteceu e ninguém sabe se vai acontecer novamente ou onde, ou o quê pode acontecer.

Hermione nada disse absorvendo as palavras dele e incapaz de conter sua mente trabalhando freneticamente. Por fim, pôde articular.

- Entendo. Você se preocupou que eu sendo nascida trouxa pudesse estar indo direto para a cova dos leões. Mas eles podem estar em qualquer lugar e atacar a qualquer momento novamente, se isso for realmente verdade e não só uma coincidência.

- Claro, mas aqui em Hogwarts você está segura, nada pode lhe acontecer. Aqui posso protegê-la e você não corre risco algum.

Hermione o observou. Parecia que ele não tinha se dado conta do que dissera, mas apenas por um momento. Em seguida virou o rosto para a lareira. Consternada, ela teve uma imensa vontade de abraçar Severo e lhe dizer que apreciava muito seu cuidado e preocupação, que estava realmente emocionada com o carinho dele e por ele ter pensado nela com tanto esmero. Ao invés disso, ela optou por uma atitude mais polida.

- Eu lhe devo sinceras desculpas Severo. Fui completamente tola e infantil julgando você pelos meus parâmetros, uma vez que você se mostra infinitamente mais nobre e notavelmente gentil comigo.

Severo a olhou um pouco espantado.

- Não precisava se desculpar, mas se fosse fazê-lo bastava apenas dizer: desculpe-me. – e pausou observando-a. Percebeu que ela parecia ligeiramente ofendida. – Mas que droga! De novo minha falta de tato. Hermione me escute. – ele envolveu o rosto dela com as duas mãos grandes. – Eu preciso saber que você está em segurança. Apenas isso. Nada nessas formalidades e desculpas muda o fato de que me preocupo com você. Sim, eu sei, isso tudo é muito estranho, mas você está a cada dia mais entranhada em mim, como poderia ser diferente?

Era algo para querer se matar. Ele estava praticamente se declarando para ele. Nada do que disse fazia sentido, mas ao mesmo tempo fazia TODO o sentido. Hermione se jogou no pescoço dele.

- Oh Severo! Obrigada por dizer essas palavras. – ela disse com um nó na garganta.

Ele a afastou devagar para olhar em seus olhos.

- Não precisa agradecer e nem se assustar. Eu pensei que as mulheres tivessem um sexto sentido e conclui que você, dona de uma mente especialmente ligeira, já tivesse percebido que eu me importo.

Hermione estava um tanto anestesiada pela diversidade de emoções que vivera em poucos minutos. Severo a abraçou mais uma vez e o cheiro dele despertou algum lugar no íntimo dela.

Eles se afastaram para se olharem e Hermione deu um leve beijo nos lábios dele. Um brilho de fogo nos olhos negros de Severo provocaram um tremor em seu estômago.

Subindo uma mão pelas costas de Hermione para fixá-la em sua nuca e começar a carícia que fazia formigar todo o seu sistema nervoso, Severo a trouxe para mais perto e a beijou calidamente.

- Por que você faz isso? – ela suspirou, após um momento de tirar o fôlego.

- O quê? – ele tinha uma falsa expressão de que não tinha entendido.

- Essas mãos...

Ele inclinou-se para roçar os lábios na orelha dela e sussurrou:

- Por que eu gosto. Muito mais do que você, se isso for possível.

O ar saiu com força dos pulmões de Hermione. Ela sentia-se vulnerável ali, no meio de Severo, mas ao mesmo tempo ela desejava mergulhar no infinito dele e se deixar levar. Ele depositava leves e medidos beijos na extensão de seu pescoço e sem perceber ela já estava com a cabeça inclinada dando acesso à ele.

- Por que _você_ faz isso? – foi a vez dele perguntar.

Ela abriu os olhos e moveu a cabeça para olhá-lo diretamente. Sentia sua face ruborizada e a boca seca. Ele tocou a maçã do rosto dela, mas ela meramente moveu a cabeça sem saber como dizer qualquer coisa.

- Esse rubor nas faces toda vez que eu a toco. – ele tocou a cavidade do pescoço dela – Essa pele macia e cheirosa... Esse cabelo sedoso e vivo... – enroscou os dedos nos cachos que pousavam no ombro dela. – Lábios entreabertos e desejosos, numa distância perigosamente tentadora. – ele tocou um dedo no lábio inferior dela.

Ela fechou os olhos incapaz de suportar ouvir essas palavras e ao mesmo tempo olhar para os olhos de ébano que a devoravam lentamente. Um silêncio estranho a forçou a abrir os olhos, totalmente contra sua vontade.

Severo estava com a cabeça apoiada no encosto da poltrona e olhava Hermione se recompor. Talvez ele aguardasse uma resposta.

- Eu devo res...ponder? – sua voz falhou.

- Não necessariamente. – ele moveu-se para se aproximar dela – Se eu apenas souber que você estará perto o suficiente para que eu possa senti-la desta maneira. – e suspirou. – Hermione você faz alguma idéia do que provoca em mim? Você tem noção do que tem feito comigo durante estes poucos meses?

Ela vincou a testa.

- Você costumava ser mais espontânea comigo. Eu receio estar oprimindo você.

- Não é isso. Eu... Não sei bem. – ela o olhou profundamente e tocou a face dele. – Tudo o que temos vivido tem sido muito especial e eu também gosto muito. Mas parece que algo em meu íntimo tem medo de que qualquer aproximação maior irá nos fazer perder esse encanto, essa magia toda que nos rodeia quando estamos juntos. Eu tenho medo que nos acostumemos um ao outro e que percamos esse frisson. Que percamos a química... Oh, eu devo estar dizendo um monte de bobagens. – ela virou o rosto dele.

Severo pensou antes de reagir. Sentiu ser um momento crucial, que talvez definisse o que aconteceria com eles a partir dali.

- Hermione. – ele tocou o queixo dela para que pudesse olhá-la nos olhos. – Olhe para mim. – e olhou atentamente cada centímetro da face jovem, corada e encantadora. Falou num sussurro. – Não sou bom o suficiente para você, eu sei. E nem sou bom em relacionamentos. Mas eu sei ser bom em algumas coisas. Também não sei como faremos daqui pra a frente, apesar de termos assumido tudo, e acho normal que você tenha esta insegurança. Perdoe-me a sinceridade, mas eu não pensei muito nisso. Eu penso apenas em ver você, em estar com você, em ouvir você, tocá-la e senti-la comigo, em meus braços. Acho que sou bom em ser um bocado egoísta. – ele olhou a lareira, visivelmente incomodado. Se perguntou por que dissera aquilo.

Hermione olhou a face de Severo e, mesmo com todas as considerações que fazia sobre a vida dele, quem ele tinha sido, o quanto tinha sofrido e blá, blá, blá... Ela percebeu que queria também apenas isso. Segurou a face dele com as mãos e disse:

- Quer saber? Eu também quero estar com você, sentir-me segura em seus braços. Eu também quero apenas estar junto, sem nada a mais do que nós dois. Não sei por que digo essas coisas, me desculpe. - ela pausou e respirou – Olhe, você disse não ser bom em relacionamentos, pois bem, uma dica para você: mulheres são complicadas. Elas mesmas não se entendem e eu lhe aconselho a não tentar eventualmente, é uma batalha perdida.

Ele pareceu assustado.

- Claro que você pode sempre conversar comigo, sobre qualquer coisa. – ela apressou-se em dizer – Eu sempre me preocupo que você esteja bem e você pode me perguntar tudo o que quiser saber. Claro que eu posso me reservar ao direito de não dizer tudo, mas nada que uma...

- Shh... – ele tocou um dedo nos lábios dela – Você está tagalerando. – ele riu baixo e rouco. Ela relaxou e riu também. – O que exatamente você quer dizer? – ele a incentivou, porém, ao mesmo tempo a desencorajando ao acariciar os lábios dela.

- Hmm... Pensando bem, nada que não possa ser dito em qualquer outra ocasião, na verdade. Bem... Acho que... – e percebendo que ele não estava mais ouvindo nada sussurrou por fim – Beije-me Severo.

Um meio sorriso rompeu nos lábios dele e se defez na boca dela. Ele a tomou mais perto e desta vez ela não poderia se afastar, nem que quisesse. O aperto era quase possessivo, mas transportava para Hermione nada mais do que uma excitação crescente. Ela afundou os dedos nos cabelos macios e finos dele e o forçou a levantar o queixo, beijando o pescoço dele, absorvendo o cheiro da pele. Um leve tremor escapou do autocontrole de Severo e uma mão ousada alisou a parte de trás da perna de Hermione.

O comando da situação rapidamente voltou para Severo e desejoso de senti-la mais ele arriscou possivelmente todas as suas fichas. Numa continuidade de movimentos ele escorregou o braço pelas pernas dela e a levantou sem esforço. Ela ofegou levemente, mas logo enterrou o rosto no pescoço dele.

Antes que sua percepção sensorial pudesse lhe dar alguma direção, ela se viu deitada sobre o tapete de pele e a presença enorme e máscula de Severo parcialmente sobre ela. Atacada por beijos cheios de desejos e promessas, ela correspondia sem pensar por um momento no caminho que isso os levaria. Milhões de neuronios começaram a trabalhar contra o momento. "Calma, é cedo, ainda é cedo." E outro beijo a entorpecia, juntamente com mãos ousadas que deslizavam pela lateral de seu corpo. "Não, não posso..." Até o momento em que Severo deslizou a língua pelo pescoço de Hermione até seu colo, invadindo o decote de sua blusa. Um ofegar estrangulado moveu os músculos de seu abdôme violentamente. Ele a beijou mais uma vez, mudando o ritmo até que estavam quase em câmera lenta.

Então a face de Severo coberta pelos cabelos flutuou sobre ela, que se deu conta de estar rígida sob ele. Ela o tocou e tirou algumas mechas para ver seus olhos. Ela queria dizer para pararem, mas não queria parar também. Não sabia se queria ou não, não sabia nada. Severo moveu-se devagar para deitar-se ao lado dela, que virou-se para olhá-lo. Sentiu-se um pouquinho estranha. Imaginou ver esta cena de cima, o Mestre de Poções deitado no chão...

Ela se aproximou devagar e encostou a testa na dele. Seus dedos brincaram com a casa do botão da camisa dele e ela sabia que estava sendo diligentemente observada.

Acariciando os cabelos dela Severo disse, tentando acalmar a própria respiração:

- Eu posso ter feito incontáveis bobagens a minha vida toda, mas quero fazer isso direito. Não apenas isso... Sabe do que estou falando. Mas tudo sobre nós... Eu quero fazer direito.

Hermione se afastou para olhá-lo melhor.

- Talvez eu esteja ligeiramente inclinado a viver um pouco, como Alvo vive me implorando para fazer. Mas devo dizer que tudo é culpa sua. Eu... Quem sabe eu aprenda alguma coisa tentando fazer algo diferente ao menos uma vez na vida. Considerando que não me resta muito tempo, eu gostaria de não desperdiçar minhas oportunidades com atitudes impulsivas e impensadas, então talvez eu obtenha algum sucesso afinal. Como você disse, vou atirar primeiro e perguntar depois. – e vincou a testa ao dizer isso.

Hermione explodiu numa gargalhada. Severo levou uma mão aos olhos percebendo o papel de idiota que fazia, mas não entendeu bem o que estava acontecendo. Ela ria descontroladamente, jogando as pernas para o ar e apertando a barriga.

Começando a ficar incomodado com a situação Severo apoiou-se sobre o cotovelo e pousou uma mão no braço dela. Retomando o fôlego ela o olhou e apertou a boca para reprimir outro acesso. Respirando fundo ela pediu um segundo com a mão estendida. Severo lhe deu uma expressão entediada.

- Desculpe... Eu...

- O que há de errado? Isso é realmente possível? Atirar e depois perguntar? Atirar o quê?

Mas ela gargalhou novamente.

- Hermione... – ele a puxou pela cintura – Adoro sua risada, de verdade, mas você pode se controlar um minuto e me dizer o que é isso?

- Adoro você! – ela se jogou nele, quase deitando-se em cima dele.

- Bom... Isso é bom mesmo, mas não responde à minha pergunta. – falou, alegre com a atitude dela.

- Veja, eu entendi tudo o que você me disse e acho maravilhoso. Mas, me desculpe, você fica adorável assim, meio perdido. – e riu novamente – Essa expressão significa exatamente o contrário do que você quis dizer. O "atirar" seria com uma arma de fogo, usada pelos trouxas. Quem atira primeiro e pergunta depois julga mal as pessoas sem dar chance de ouví-las ou avaliar a situação. Estou adaptando para nossa realidade. Mas seria, especificamente, matar alguém sem saber se a pessoa é mesmo culpada de alguma coisa.

Ele a olhava com uma cara horrível.

- Severo... – disse com voz manhosa, se inclinando sobre ele – Não faça assim. Lembre-se que sua cara feia não me assusta mais. – e o beijou docemente.

- Certo. Obrigado pela parte que me toca. Sei que não sou um belo exemplo de beleza, nem chego perto disso, mas você poderia disfarçar para variar.

Ela riu gostosamente da birra dele.

- Eu diria que você é agradável para mim, sem tirar nem pôr... Erm... Pensando bem, você é agradável para mim tirando aquela capa horrorosa e colocando aquele sobretudo elegante sobre um par de jeans, que tal?

Um sorriso irônico surgiu nos lábios dele e uma sobrancelha mal humorada na sequencia. Hermione forçou mais seu corpo contra o dele perdendo completamente o juízo. Ele a apertou com os braços sentindo longos cachos em seu rosto. Deixando a gravidade fazer o resto, Severo a enlaçou num impulso para que ela ficasse completamente sobre ele.

As respirações começaram a mudar enquanto se estudavam. Severo afastou os cabelos de Hermione para olhá-la nos olhos, talvez procurando ali algum desconforto pela posição peculiar que se encontravam. Mas o que viu foi somente desejo e lábios entreabertos, iguais aos que ele dissera a pouco gostar de ver.

Ela se inclinou lentamente e o beijou com cuidado. Faíscas de excitação marcaram a pele de Severo, do estômago até a parte interna de suas coxas. Sentir o peso de Hermione sobre ele, de forma tão espontânea e sugestiva estava colocando-o numa situação constrangedora. Deveria muito em breve tirá-la dali, ou ficaria como um adolescente em suas calças. Entretanto o que aconteceu a seguir foi algo, até então, impensado. Hermione se posicionou melhor sobre os joelhos roçando os seios no tórax dele e consequentemente o baixo ventre em sua intimidade. Foi suficiente para bombear o sangue necessário para deixá-lo maluco na mesma hora.

- Hermione...

- Shh... Se você disser alguma coisa eu terei que ir embora.

Então, como nunca antes havia imaginado ser capaz, Hermione deslizou seu corpo sobre o de Severo, iniciando um vai e vem enlouquecedor. Ela o sentia rígido sob seu púbis e ondas crescentes de excitação faziam seu ponto sensível latejar. Pensou que mais alguns minutos desse jogo poderiam fazê-la chegar ao paraíso. Severo a beijava, segurando firmemente em seus cabelos, não controlando mais os gemidos que eram soltos entre os lábios de ambos. Tudo acontecia muito lentamente até o momento em que as mãos de Severo seguraram o bumbum dela, pressionando seu corpo contra o dele.

Ele respirava tropegamente, buscando controle em algum lugar dentro de si, sabendo que não encontraria. Lentamente abriu os olhos e viu Hermione corada, os lábios vermelhos e inchados. Seus olhos estavam embaçados de desejo. Engolindo seco, ele tentou falar:

- Você... Você vai acabar me enlouquecendo. – o sussurro da voz de Severo, grave, profunda, cheia de desejo provocou um tremor delicioso no estômago de Hermione.

- Eu também quero fazer isso da forma certa. – ela sussurrou, piscando. – Quero muito, mas preciso saber: o que fazemos quando estamos nesta situação? Quando nossos corpos nos traem e tomam o controle sobre nós mesmos, sobre nosso juízo e bom-senso.

Ele respirou fundo e olhou para ela com carinho.

- Se você fizer absoluta questão de uma resposta eu posso tentar alguma coisa, mas sugiro que mudemos de posição... Desse jeito minha mente não consegue funcionar.

Pensando que estava tarde e que certamente iria dormir aos tremores lembrando desses momentos, ela relutantemente deslizou seu corpo, mas apenas para ficar ao lado dele. Mantinha-se colada o máximo possível ao calor, ao cheiro dele.

Limpando a garganta, ele arriscou:

- Bem, deixe-me ver. – ele suspirou pesadamente, tentando esquecer o que acabara de acontecer.

Ele sorriu com o canto esquerdo da boca, o que Hermione amava nele. A ruginha que surgiu ali foi coberta por um beijo doce e quente dela.

- Não quero nenhuma resposta. Bastou eu poder saber o quanto nos desejamos. – ela baixou os olhos – Eu gostaria de dizer tantas coisas, mas acho que posso dizer apenas que adoro estar com você. E se me permite o plágio: você, também, vai acabar me enlouquecendo.

Ela mordeu um canto do lábio inferior e sorriu lindamente para ele, que sentiu seu coração se aquecer. Mais do que qualquer excitação sexual, impulso físico ou respostas involuntárias de seu corpo, o que sentiu naquele momento iluminou seu ser. Não se julgava capaz de descrever completamente ou tentar entender, apenas era capaz de sentir e deixou fluir. Com o coração abruptamente ribombando no peito ele a puxou para mais perto. Com um beijo em sua testa e sem dizer uma palavra, ele se moveu para que ela descançasse a cabeça em seu braço, e meramente acariciou os cabelos dela. Ambos ficaram em silêncio por um longo tempo, deixando a adrenalina e o sangue diminuirem o ritmo.

9h46 – 15 de julho

Severo estava inquieto sobre seus pés. Ele e Hermione aguardavam no saguão do aeroporto de Londres, onde ela pegaria o avião para a Itália. Ele estava furioso pelo fato de ela não ter escolhido uma chave de portal para ir até a Itália. Eles discutiram por um período relativamente longo, enquanto se dirigiam para o local do vôo.

- Severo, por favor, chega. Já está decidido, a passagem já está comprada. – ela tentou por fim no assunto, mais uma vez. – Eu não quero chegar em um lugar qualquer da Itália completamente bagunçada e descabelada por conta de uma viajem de portal.

- Eu disse que poderia te acompanhar. A gente resolveria isso com um aceno de varinha, Hermione! Por Merlin, você é uma bruxa! – ele murmurou entredentes.

- Sou uma bruxa sim! Moderna e flexível. Eu adoro viajar de avião, muito mais do que de portal, e quero aproveitar uma viagem tranquila, lendo algo agradável, como qualquer mortal. Não serei menos bruxa por tomar um avião, Severo.

Ele fechou uma careta horrorosa no restante do caminho até o aeroporto. Quando o vôo de Hermione foi anunciado, convocando todos os passageiros a se dirigirem para o saguão se embarque, ele se arrependeu por passar os últimos momentos com ela de cara virada.

Eles caminharam até o saguão, e Severo foi com ela até o limite onde era permitido. Ela parou à frente dele e virou-se, o olhando com brilho nos olhos. Usava um vestido xadrez que moldava seu corpo, de cores claras e botões elegantes em todo o seu cumprimento, que chegava aos joelhos, combinando com uma boina francesa de cor marfim e sapatos altos de cor marrom. Ele a achou excepcionalmente bonita neste dia. Adorava quando ela usava roupas trouxas.

Severo a pegou pelos dois cotovelos e colou o corpo dela no seu. Eles continuaram travando olhares, sem dizer nada. Hermione deixou sua mala de mão no chão e tocou o rosto de Severo vendo ele suavizar a expressão na mesma hora.

- Promete que vai se cuidar? – Severo enlaçou a cintura dela, aproximando seus rostos. – É a primeira vez que ficaremos longe por tanto tempo. – ele sentiu seu coração apertar no peito.

- Não se preocupe, eu pensarei em você o tempo todo. – ela sorriu. – Você vai sobreviver sem mim.

Severo gemeu baixinho e a beijou suavemente. O beijo se aprofundou, junto com o aperto de seus corpos. Ele sentia seu peito tremer com a falta antecipada que sentia do contato com ela. Estava empregnado dela e nem sabia como seria sem poder vê-la todos os dias. Ainda mais agora, que ela decidira estender sua visita a Chris em uma semana e não mais dois ou três dias.

Eles se separaram quando o auto-falante anunciou a última chamada para o vôo de Hermione. Ela viu a angústia dele e pensou se estava mesmo fazendo a coisa certa.

- Eu escrevo assim que chegar, prometo. – ela o assegurou, tentando manter-se segura também.

- Tome cuidado, querida, por favor. – ele disse baixinho no ouvido dela, a abraçando uma última vez.

- Tomarei, prometo.

Ela lhe deu mais um beijo suave e se afastou, caminhando para o corredor de embarque. Severo a acompanhou com os olhos até ela sumir de vista, acenando para ele antes de desaparecer. Ele ficou ainda alguns minutos ali, olhando para o nada. Uma sensação crescente de que ele nunca mais a veria se apoderando dele de forma impiedosa e avassaladora.

- Ah, o amor hein? Deixa a gente como bestas o tempo todo. Hahaha...

Severo virou o tronco para o seu lado direito, onde um homem gorducho, com barba e boné de baisebal ficava roxo de rir, chacoalhando o corpanzil todo. Em questão de segundos, o homem parou de gargalhar e olhou receoso para Severo, que se aproximou em dois passos lentos e o olhava de cima com uma carranca. O homem engoliu em seco e se afastou sem dizer mais nada. Ele bufou e saiu batendo os pés para encontrar um lugar e aparatar.

Várias horas depois, Severo estava em pé na frente da amurada do corujal. Ele já estava ficando muito preocupado e a sensação de uma tragédia iminente só piorava. Então ele viu uma ave vindo em sua direção e afastou-se antecipadamente para ela entrar.

Quando ele pegou o papel de sua pata, ela esperou uma recompensa pela longa viagem que fizera e olhava para o homem, claramente ofendida. Ele então buscou uma bolacha em algum lugar, percebendo seus dedos trêmulos, e alimentou a coruja, que após perceber que nada mais viria dali, levantou vôo e foi sem empoleirar para um merecido descanso.

_Olá Severo,_

_Cheguei bem, o vôo foi tranquilo e Roma é linda. Faz calor e ainda hoje vamos passear pelo bairro para tomar um ar. Aqui faz bastante calor._

_Não se preocupe, está tudo bem e estou muito feliz._

_Já sinto sua falta. Você ia adorar aqui. Vou te trazer um dia, ok?_

_Um beijo com saudades,_

_Hermione._

Ele releu o bilhete várias vezes, contrariado por terem sido poucas palavras. Ele não via a hora de receber uma nova carta dela, contando mais coisas e assim, tratou de responder imediatamente.

Deu a carta para outra coruja, uma vez que aquela lhe deu doloridas bicadas, recusando-se a trabalhar para ele novamente, e após, aproveitou a caminhada até os seus aposentos para tentar aliviar sua tensão.

E assim foi nos três dias seguintes da partida de Hermione. Severo ficava trancado em seu quarto a maior parte do tempo. Quando saía ele usava seu passo mais lento para se distrair ao máximo, mas percebia que só encontrava satisfação ficando em meio aos seus livros velhos e um bom whisky de fogo para lhe fazer companhia. O lugar onde ele visitava pelo menos três vezes ao dia era o corujal, mas nenhuma outra carta tinha chegado.

Foi no final do quarto dia que Hermione estava fora, que ele recebeu Alvo em sua porta.

- Severo, posso entrar? – o diretor olhava paciente para ele, que se mantinha à frente da porta. Após ele dar passagem para o velho bruxo, ele percebeu a expressão incomum em seu rosto.

- O que houve, Alvo?

- Sente-se, por favor. – o diretor não estava olhando exatamente para ele, agora.

- Estou bem em pé. – um nó formou-se em seu estômago. Tinha acontecido alguma coisa. Alvo se sentou lentamente e olhou o fundo da lareira apagada. – Alvo?

- Severo, eu recebi uma coruja do Ministério da Magia. Houve outro atentado nesta tarde.

Severo ficou branco. Sentiu seus ouvidos zunindo imediatamente e percebeu que precisava respirar, devagar se possível.

- O quê? – ele gritou. – Alvo, fale de uma vez!

- O atentado foi em Roma, num café de rua. Houve uma explosão, idêntico à outra vez. Até agora, não conseguiram encontrar nada, nenhuma prova. – Alvo se levantou, movendo as mãos com cautela enquanto falava. – Severo, nós não temos certeza de nada ainda. Foi há menos de três horas.

Severo estava mudo. Ele não conseguia organizar seu raciocínio. Mas por um segundo, um clarão lhe inundou. Se moveu para a lareira e pegou o pó de flu.

- Severo. – o tom do diretor era baixo e sombrio. Snape se virou e o olhou, sentindo novamente a tontura lhe apitando nos ouvidos. – Eu já tentei. Não obtive resposta.

Os dedos das mãos de Severo se fecharam com força. Hermione... Não era possível, não agora. Não! Ele tinha pedido tanto para ela não ir, pelo menos agora. A sensação de tragédia sentida há dias atrás caindo sobre ele como uma verdade incontestável. Hermione...

Snape sentiu as mãos do diretor em seus ombros, segurando-lhe com força. Hermione... Uma dor quase imperceptível em seus joelhos, ele buscou o ar inutilmente. Em sua mente só uma coisa ecoava: Hermione... Hermione...


End file.
